Release my soul
by Sheinah
Summary: Sakura vient d'emménager en Chine et se lie rapidement d'amitié avec Eriol et sa bande, ce qui ne plait pas du tout à Syaoran. Pourquoi est il si froid avec elle? Et pourquoi semble t il incapable d'être heureux ? FIC TERMINÉE
1. Chapitre 1

**Release my soul**

**Chapitre 1 **

**Syaoran POV**

**- **Nous considérons donc que le côté du triangle obtenu est égal à…

Le professeur continuait de donner son cours, mais je m'en foutais. J'étais assis à côté de la fenêtre et je regardais dehors, perdu dans mes pensées. Qu'il continue à débiter ses conneries. Ça me passait dix pieds par-dessus la tête. Les maths, c'est mon domaine. J'aurais pu donner le cours à sa place si j'en avais eu l'envie. Mais je ne me plains pas, les cours de maths me donnent l'occasion de me détendre un peu.

**- **Monsieur Li, pouvez-vous me donner la réponse de ce problème ?

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil au tableau et répondit sur un ton nonchalant :

**- **53,65 cm ³ m'sieur.

Des murmures s'élevèrent un peu partout dans la classe, mais le prof n'y fit pas attention, trop occupé à bouillir de rage devant ma bonne réponse alors que je n'avais rien écouté de son cours.

**-** Monsieur Li, la prochaine fois, je vous serais reconnaissant de…

DRRRINNNNNNNG !

Sauvé par la cloche, comme on dit. Je me dépêchai de fourrer mes affaires dans mon sac et de quitter la classe au plus vite quand quelqu'un m'interpella.

**- **Syao, attends-moi !

**Normal POV**

Syaoran se retourna et vit arriver un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs comme le jais. Derrière une paire de lunettes, ses yeux bleus portaient un regard accusateur à son ami.

**-** Tu aurais pu m'attendre.

**-** Pas envie.

**-** Pff, ce que tu peux être pénible parfois. Pour être d'une aussi bonne humeur, tu dois revenir d'un cours de maths.

**-** Dans le mille. Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ?

**-** J'ai manqué le bus ce matin, et je n'avais pas envie de me dépêcher, alors j'ai flâné un peu.

**-** Un peu ? Tu as séché le cours au complet ?

**-** Ouais, bon… disons que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer alors.

**-** c'est ça… mon œil !

**-** Passons. Si ça peut te consoler, on rentre en cours d'histoire et à ce qu'on m'a dit, on va accueillir une nouvelle élève. Il paraît qu'elle est plutôt jolie.

Le garçon aux cheveux noisette leva les yeux au ciel.

**- **Eriol, tu ne changeras jamais. C'est sûrement une autre de ces filles superficielles et exhibitionnistes qui s'acharnent à nous pourrir la vie.

**-** Quel enthousiasme ! Enfin, on verra bien. Suffit de se rendre à l'amphithéâtre sans se faire attaquer par une horde de folles furieuses. Je crois qu'on peut y arriver.

**-** Tu es trop optimiste Eriol.

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, une jeune fille très séduisante aux cheveux brun foncé coupés aux épaules et aux yeux de la même couleur accosta le jeune Chinois.

**-** Li chéri, qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ?

Syaoran adopta un ton cassant.

**-** En quoi ça te regarde, Kaito ?

**-** Allons, je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Mika.

**-** Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

**-** Et bien, je me demandais si tu voulais venir chez moi pour me donner quelques trucs en maths. J'ai un gros examen demain et j'ai pas tout saisi.

**-** Désolé, je suis occupé.

**-** Ah oui. Et par quoi ?

La question prit Syaoran au dépourvu et il jeta un regard suppliant sur Eriol qui le regardait avec un sourire amusé.

**-** On a un rapport écrit de douze pages en chimie à remettre pour demain.

Syaoran hocha vivement la tête pour approuver.

**-** C'est ça, et je ne serai probablement pas libre de la soirée.

Mika eut une moue de déception.

**-** Bon, et bien, si ça t'adonnes une autre fois, fais-moi signe.

Puis elle tourna les talons et s'en alla. Syaoran eut un rictus.

**-** Dans tes rêves.

Eriol sourit et le tira par la manche.

**-** On ferait mieux de se dépêcher si on ne veut pas se faire coller une autre retenue par le prof d'histoire.

**Eriol POV**

Nous atteignions nos places au moment ou le prof entrait dans la classe. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, assez grand et qui portait de petites lunettes. La plupart des élèves l'aiment beaucoup, parce qu'il met de la vie dans son cours, mais il a la fâcheuse manie de se mettre en rogne rapidement, manie que Syaoran et moi avons eu la chance – ou plutôt malchance – d'expérimenter à quelques reprises.

**-** Bonjour à tous !

**-** Bonjour Tadashi sensei !

**-** Aujourd'hui, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir une nouvelle élève qui nous vient du Japon. Entre !

La nouvelle entra dans la classe sous les regards insistants des élèves, plus précisément des garçons. Je dois avouer qu'en effet, elle était très jolie avec ses cheveux mi-longs couleur miel et ses grands yeux verts pétillants. Je jetai un regard à Syaoran pour voir ce qu'il en pensait, mais c'est à peine s'il avait remarqué la présence de la jeune fille. Mon regard se tourna de nouveau vers l'avant lorsque le prof prit la parole.

**-** Allez, présente-toi.

**Sakura POV**

Oh la la ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder comme ça ? C'est gênant quand même ! Le prof me demande de me présenter. Je prends une grande inspiration.

**-** Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto et comme vous le savez, je viens du Japon. J'ai emménagé en Chine il n'y a pas longtemps et j'espère qu'on va bien d'entendre.

**- **Merci mademoiselle Kinomoto. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir.

J'avisai une place à côté d'un jeune homme qui n'était pas Chinois, mais probablement européen.

**-** Je peux m'asseoir ?

Le jeune homme me sourit.

**-** Bien sûr.

Je pris place à côté de lui et j'entendis un garçon aux yeux chocolat et aux cheveux de la même couleur lui dire :

**-** Eriol, arrête de draguer et écoute, sinon on va se taper plus qu'une simple retenue.

Comme il disait ça, le prof les interpella.

**-** Li et Hiiragizawa, les heures de retenue de la dernière fois n'ont pas été assez persuasives pour vous faire arrêter de parler durant mon cours ?

Les garçons soupirèrent.

**-** Oui sensei.

**-** Bien, nous pouvons continuer…

**Normal POV**

Après le cours d'histoire, les deux garçons sortirent dehors et s'installèrent sous un arbre pour manger. Syaoran jeta sons sac par terre et soupira.

**-** Pff, quelle journée.

**-** Et encore, il nous reste tout l'après-midi.

**-** Je hais les lundis.

Eriol éclata de rire, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'une ombre se plaça devant lui.

**-** Euh, Hiiragizawa-kun ? Je…je peux manger avec vous ? C'est que je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde, alors…

Le jeune homme lui sourit.

**-** Bien sûr, Kinomoto c'est ça ?

**-** Oui.

Syaoran grogna, pas content du tout de la présence de la jeune fille. Eriol leva les yeux au ciel.

**-** Je te présente Syaoran Li, mon meilleur ami. Il n'a pas l'air sympathique comme ça, mais quand on le connaît, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Assis-toi !

Sakura s'assit à côté d'Eriol et Syaoran mit rageusement ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et mit le volume de son walkman au maximum. Sakura le regarda, interloquée.

**-** Il est toujours comme ça ?

**-** La plupart du temps. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène au Japon ?

**-** Mon père est archéologue et il a été transféré en Chine. On a donc du déménager. Et toi ? Tu n'es pas Chinois.

**-** En fait, je viens d'Angleterre, mais quand j'étais jeune, mon père a quitté ma mère, et elle a décidé de changer de pays pour pouvoir l'oublier plus facilement.

**-** Et Li, il a toujours habité en Chine ?

Syaoran se tourna vers la jeune fille, agacé.

**- **Dis, tu peux me poser tes questions, t'es pas obligée de passer par un intermédiaire !

**-** Euh, je croyais que tu…

Syaoran se leva et s'adressa à Eriol.

**-** Je rentre, si tu me cherches, je serai à la bibliothèque.

Il se dirigea vers l'école, mais se retourna et regarda Sakura.

**-** Pour répondre à ta question, oui.

Étonnée, Sakura se tourna vers Eriol.

**-** Je…j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

**- **Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris.

**- **Je ne voulais pas vous brouiller, ou quoi que ce soit.

**-** Je sais. Oublie ça.

Les deux jeunes gens discutèrent pendant un moment, puis Sakura dû partir, car le directeur avait demandé à quelqu'un de lui faire visiter l'école.

**-** Au revoir Hiiragizawa-kun, à tout à l'heure !

**-** Oui, à plus tard !

**Syaoran POV**

Je me pris un livre et allai m'asseoir à une table. La journée commençait mal ! Les filles, c'est un paquet de trouble. Vaut mieux avoir le moins de contacts possibles avec elles. Malheureusement pour moi, la nouvelle semble avoir décidé de devenir amie avec Eriol. Bonjour les ennuis ! Soudain, j'entends le raclement d'une chaise sur le sol et je lève les yeux. En parlant du loup…

**-** Eh Syao, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

**-** …

**-** Allez, fait pas la tête. Et puis, elle est mignonne, tu ne trouves pas ? En plus elle est super gentille.

Oh la la. Eriol a un faible pour elle. Et ça, ce n'est pas une bonne chose du tout. S'il s'est entiché de cette fille, ça veut dire que je vais en entendre parler pendant des semaines, ensuite que je vais devoir endurer sa présence, et pour finir que je vais devoir le consoler quand elle lui aura brisé le cœur. C'est déjà arrivé à deux reprises, et je n'en garde pas de très bons souvenirs. D'autant plus que quand Eriol est amoureux, c'est du sérieux.

**-** Syaoran, tu m'écoutes ?

**-** Oui, mais fais attention.

**-** Faire attention à quoi ?

**-** Ne tombe pas amoureux d'elle. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé avec les autres.

**-** Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Et puis, je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle me plaisait.

**-** On verra bien…

Eriol fronça les sourcils.

**-** Habituellement, les phrases énigmatiques, c'est moi qui les dis.

**-** Faut croire que t'as une mauvaise influence sur moi.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et retournâme en cours.

**Normal POV**

Sakura lança son sac dans un coin de sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Elle attrapa son journal intime et un stylo et commença à écrire.

« Cher journal, ma première journée d'école en Chine est terminée. J'ai été bien accueillie et tout le monde a été très gentil avec moi. Enfin, sauf un certain Syaoran Li. Je ne lui ai rien fait et il me traite comme si j'étais un chien. Une chance qu'il a un physique plutôt avantageux, parce qu'il ne m'a pas fait bonne impression. Par contre, Eriol, son meilleur ami, est tout le contraire. On a discuté ensemble un bon moment et il est un vrai gentleman. En plus, il est super mignon ! Bon, faut que j'y aille, Toya m'appelle. À demain. »

Sakura ferma son journal et rejoignit son frère à la cuisine.

**-** Bonjour petit monstre ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

**-** Grrr, Toya ! Oui, c'était bien. Et toi.

**-** Pas mal. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour souper ?

**-** Des pâtes, ça te dit ?

**-** Ok. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

**-** Non, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Papa rentre à quelle heure ?

**-** Il ne rentre pas avant jeudi, tu as oublié ?

**-** Ah oui, c'est vrai.

**-** Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Il va être absent de plus en plus souvent à cause de son travail.

**- **Mmmm. Tu peux mettre la table s'il te plaît ?

Ils mangèrent leur repas en silence, puis Sakura alla se coucher. Demain serait une autre journée…

**Sakura POV**

Je me dépêchai d'entrer dans la classe. Ouf ! Une minute de plus et j'étais en retard. Je cherchai Eriol des yeux et le trouvai assis au fond de la classe, avec Li. Je m'assis à côté de mon nouvel ami et Li me jeta un regard rempli de haine, que je lui rendis. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce gars là ? En tout cas, il a le don de mettre sur les nerfs. Je me tournai vers Eriol.

**-** Kinomoto, tu fais quelque chose vendredi soir.

**-** Euh… non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ?

**-** Avec une bande de copains on a l'habitude de se retrouver à la discothèque. Ça te dit ?

**-** Ben, je sais pas…

**- **Ça te donnerait l'occasion de rencontrer des gens et de te faire de nouveaux amis.

**- **Bon, d'accord.

**-** Génial !

Nousdûmes arrêter notre conversation là, car le prof entrait dans la classe. Je grognai. Des maths ! Quelle horreur ! Le cours débuta et je me rendis compte que Li n'écoutait pas du tout. Il lisait !

**-** Euh… Hiiragizawa-kun. C'est normal que Li n'écoute rien du cours ? Il va être en retard sur le programme, non ?

Eriol sourit.

**-** Regarde ça.

En effet, le professeur se trouvait maintenant à côté de Li.

**-** Monsieur Li ! Serait-ce trop vous demander que de prêter un peu d'attention à mon cours ?

Il releva lentement les yeux vers le prof et lui fit un sourire narquois.

**-** Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt m'sieur.

**-** Vous voulez donner le cours à ma place peut-être ?

**-** Avec plaisir !

Li se leva et se dirigea vers l'avant de la classe, où il commença à expliquer des notions que les élèves n'avaient jamais apprises. Je le regardai bouche bée. Non seulement il était calé en maths, mais il avait le sens de l'humour en plus. Le prof bouillait de rage.

**-** LI ! Chez le directeur, immédiatement !

**-** Pas la peine de crier m'sieur, j'suis pas sourd !

Il sortit de la classe sous les applaudissements des autres élèves.

**-** SILENCE ! Y en a-t-il un autre qui se croit aussi malin que Li ?

Personne ne parla et le professeur continua sa leçon, frustré. Je me penchai vers Eriol.

**-** Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a fait sortir ? C'est lui qui lui a demandé de faire le cours !

**-** Syaoran et lui ont une relation assez… tendue. Le directeur commence à bien le connaître, étant donné le nombre de visites que Syaoran a fait dans son bureau depuis les dernières années.

Je haussai les sourcils, surprise. Je n'imaginais pas Li comme étant un mauvais élève. Mon attention se reporta ensuite sur le professeur et j'essayai tant bien que mal de comprendre les exercices.

**Syaoran POV**

Et oui ! Une autre visite chez le dirlo ! Le pauvre, il doit être tanné de me voir. Mais bon, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce foutu prof de maths me cherche ! C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le remettre à sa place. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte du bureau du directeur et frappai trois petits coups.

**-** Entrez !

Je poussai la porte et me retrouvai devant un petit homme dans la cinquantaine au crâne légèrement dégarni. Il me fixa un instant.

**-** Syaoran, encore toi ! N'as-tu pas fait attention à ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois.

Je poussai un soupir. C'est reparti ! J'étais certain qu'il allait me servir son éternel discours sur l'importance de respecter les professeurs, de bien se conduire en classe et bla bla bla. Et je ne me trompais pas. J'en avais pour longtemps.

**Normal POV**

**-** Alors Syao, comment c'était cette visite chez le dirlo ?

**-** Ta petite amie n'est pas avec toi ?

**-** Syaoran, ce n'est pas ma petite amie ! Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

**-** Comme d'habitude. Le traditionnel monologue et une heure de colle après les cours. Sauf que cette fois, je dois aller présenter des excuses au prof.

Eriol grimaça.

**-** La honte !

**-** Tu l'as dit. J'ai hâte de quitter cette école de malheur ! Mieux, j'ai hâte de ne plus aller à l'école du tout. Quelle perte de temps !

**-** Tu en as encore pour longtemps. On n'a que dix-sept ans !

**-** C'est gentil de me remonter le moral.

**- **De rien, ça me fait plaisir.

Syaoran leva les yeux au ciel et partit s'installer sur un banc, sous le regard amusé de son ami.

**Eriol POV**

Après les cours, je quittai Syaoran aux portes du lycée, car il devait aller écoper sa punition. Pauvre Syao. Ou plutôt pauvres professeurs. Ils ne sont pas prêts de l'oublier, ça, c'est sûr. Mais d'un côté, je ne me plains pas. C'est toujours amusant de voir les profs se faire casser par un élève.

**-** Eriol, attends !

J'arrêtai de marcher et me retournai. La personne qui m'avait interpellé était une jeune fille qui possédait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus, comme les miens.

**-** Bonjour Tomoyo ! Alors, comment était ta journée.

**-** Ennuyeuse. C'est pas marrant d'être avec tous ces snobs !

La mère de Tomoyo étant assez riche, elle avait envoyé sa fille dans une école privée. Ou plutôt une prison pour gosses de riches, selon mon amie. Syaoran et moi aurions facilement pu y aller, mais nous préférions passer pour des adolescents ordinaires. Tomoyo nous aurait volontiers suivi, mais sa mère l'en a empêché.

**-** Et toi Eriol ?

**- **Normale. Ah, on a une nouvelle élève, et Syaoran a encore eu un une petit… accrochage avec un professeur.

**-** Encore ? Il ne changera jamais.

Je souris. Je connais Tomoyo depuis sept ans déjà, et je suis amoureux d'elle depuis deux ans. Malheureusement, je ne la vois plus beaucoup ces temps-ci, et je la soupçonne d'éprouver plus que de l'amitié pour Syaoran. Alors je me contente de jouer le rôle du bon copain. Et ce qui me fait rire, c'est que ce cher Syao croit que j'en pince pour Kinomoto. S'il savait !

**-** Bon, il faut que je te laisse Eriol. On se revoit vendredi à la discothèque ?

**-** Bien sûr. Je ne manquerais l'occasion de passer un peu de temps avec toi pour rien au monde !

Elle me sourit et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Je suis certain d'avoir rougi, mais elle n'a rien remarqué.

**-** À plus !

**-** Au revoir Tomoyo.

**Syaoran POV**

Quelle poisse ! En plus de m'obliger à faire des exercices de maths supplémentaires -parce que c'est ce cher professeur de mathématiques à la gomme qui a choisi ma punition- je dois laver toutes les vitres du deuxième étage. Et puis quoi encore ! Il doit bien y avoir une centaine de fenêtres ! Bon, d'accord, j'exagère peut-être un peu. N'empêche qu'il y en a beaucoup quand même. Alors que je faisais mon travail en maudissant le prof entre mes dents, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je me retournai et vit Kinomoto entrer. Ah non ! Pas elle !

**-** Li ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Question idiote. J'ai une éponge dans une main et une bouteille de produit pour laver les vitres dans l'autre.

**-** Ça ne se voit pas ? C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Les élèves n'ont pas le droit de retourner dans les classes après les cours.

**-** J'ai oublié mon livre d'histoire et j'ai eu une permission spéciale étant donné que je suis nouvelle.

**-** Alors dépêche toi !

Elle me jeta un regard froid et prit son livre dans son bureau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'agis comme ça avec cette fille. Elle me tombe sur les nerfs, c'est tout. Cette façon de sourire à tout bout de champ et d'être toujours de bonne humeur, ça me rend malade.

**-** Au revoir Li. À demain.

Je murmurai un vague « c'est ça » à son intention, puis me remit à ma tâche. J'en avais pour un bon bout de temps.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Release my soul**

**Chapitre 2**

**Sakura POV**

Enfin, une autre journée de terminée. Et ce soir, je vais à la disco. Le seul problème, c'est que je n'ai pas demandé la permission d'y aller à mon frère. En temps normal, j'aurais demandé à mon père et il aurait tout de suite accepté en me souhaitant de bien m'amuser. Mais avec Toya, c'est une autre paire de manches. Il est extrêmement protecteur envers moi, alors je dois m'attendre au pire.

**-** Bonjour petit monstre, je suis rentré !

**-** Bonjour Toya. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Mon frère fronça les sourcils.

**-** Je t'ai appelé petit monstre et tu n'as pas réagi ? Soit tu es malade, soit tu as quelque chose à me demander.

Zut ! Décidément, je ne peux rien lui cacher.

**-** Et bien, en fait je… je voulais savoir si je pouvais aller à la discothèque ce soir avec un ami.

**-** Hors de question !

**-** Mais Toya ! Ça me donnerait l'occasion de me faire de nouveaux amis et…

**- **Je ne te laisserai pas aller là-bas avec quelqu'un que tu connais depuis à peine une semaine. Si ça se trouve, c'est peut-être un drogué ou quelque chose dans le genre.

**- **Tu en fais vraiment trop ! Si j'avais demandé à papa, il m'aurait laissé y aller.

Toya soupira. Je sens que j'ai gagné !

**-** D'accord, mais ne rentre pas trop tard, sinon tu vas y goûter !

Je lui fit mon plus beau sourire et l'embrassai sur la joue.

**-** Promis grand frère !

**Normal POV**

Sakura entra dans la discothèque. Elle était un peu perdue, mais Eriol vint à sa rencontre.

**-** Bonjour Kinomoto-san, ça va ?

**-** Oui, très bien. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde ici.

**-** Viens, je vais te présenter à quelques amis.

Eriol l'entraîna vers une petite table où étaient assises six personnes.

**-** Kinomoto, je te présente Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Tomoyo et Yamazaki. Tu connais déjà Syaoran. Les gars, je vous présente Sakura Kinomoto.

Ils saluèrent tous chaleureusement Sakura, et la jeune fille prénommée Tomoyo lui fit une place à côté d'elle.

**-** Allez, viens t'asseoir ! Je suis certaine qu'on va bien s'entendre.

Sakura alla s'asseoir et les jeune gens bavardèrent longuement. La jeune fille s'intégra facilement au groupe et s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Tomoyo. Soudain, le DJ prit le micro.

**-** Nous voilà maintenant rendus à la partie karaoké de la soirée. Les intéressés, venez sur la scène !

Yamazaki se tourna vers Syaoran.

**-** Syao, va nous chanter quelque chose !

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, embarrassé. Tomoyo se pencha vers lui.

**-** Allez Syaoran ! On sait tous que c'est toi qui a la plus belle voix ici.

Il poussa un soupir, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la scène, sous les encouragements des autres. Le DJ l'annonça au micro.

**-** Voilà notre premier chanteur ! Veuillez accueillir Syaoran Li !

**Sakura POV**

Li prit le micro et se mit à chanter. Dès les premières paroles, je fus complètement envoûtée. Bon sang, ce gars chante tellement bien, et il a une voix si… sensuelle. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai entraîner par la douce mélodie. Décidément, il me surprenait de plus en plus. Lorsque la chanson fut terminée, j'ouvris les yeux et c'est probablement moi qui l'applaudit le plus fort. Il revint s'asseoir à notre table et les autres le bombardèrent de compliments. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de lui, et Tomoyo le remarqua.

**-** On dirait bien que Syaoran te plait.

**-** Non, pas du tout ! J'ai simplement été surprise. J'ai eu un mauvais départ avec lui, et je ne savais pas qu'il avait une aussi belle voix.

Tomoyo me sourit, puis se redressa en reconnaissant le morceau qui jouait. C'était un slow.

**-** Eriol, tu veux danser avec moi ? C'est ma chanson préférée.

**-** Bien sûr.

Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Yamazaki fit de même avec Chiharu, et un beau jeune homme vint chercher Rika. Il ne resta plus que Naoko, Li et moi. Puis Naoko se leva.

**-** Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je meurs de soif. Je vous rapporte quelque chose ?

**-** Je vais prendre un verre d'eau s'il te plait.

**-** Et toi Syaoran ?

**-** Rien, merci.

Sur ce, Naoko partit en se frayant un chemin dans la foule.

**Syaoran POV**

C'est pas vrai ! Je me retrouve seul avec Kinomoto. C'est bien la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin. Elle doit penser la même chose, car un long silence s'installe. Finalement, elle décide de briser la glace.

**-** Euh, Li. Je ne te l'ai pas dit tout à l'heure, mais tu chantes vraiment bien. J'ai été impressionnée.

Bon, autant me montrer gentil avec elle, je n'ai pas la tête à me faire crier dessus.

**-** Merci.

**-** Tu as pris des cours ?

**-** Non. Depuis que je suis jeune, j'adore chanter, mais je déteste me donner en spectacle, comme je l'ai fait ce soir.

**-** Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

**-** Parce que sinon, les autres n'auraient pas lâché le morceau, et j'aurais été obligé de le faire tôt ou tard.

Juste comme la conversation s'enlignait bien, Naoko arriva avec les breuvages, et nous dûmes arrêter là.

**Eriol POV**

Une fois par moi, les copains et moi nous réunissons dans cette discothèque, et c'est sur cette piste de danse que je peux passer les quelques rares moments qui me sont offerts seul avec Tomoyo. Si seulement elle savait…

**-** Dis moi Eriol, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Sakura ?

Je la regardai, un peu surpris.

**-** Et bien, je la trouve très gentille, dynamique, toujours souriante…

Elle leva une main pour m'arrêter.

**-** C'est bon, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Le temps d'une seconde, je vis passer une expression indéchiffrable dans ses yeux. Tristesse ? Ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai. Malice ? Peut-être bien. Je décidai de lui poser une question du même genre.

**-** Et toi, que penses-tu de Syaoran ?

Elle baissa la tête, confuse.

**-** Euh, c'est un bon ami. D'accord, au début, on peut penser qu'il a beaucoup de défauts, mais une fois qu'on le connaît, on se rend compte que c'est un garçon charmant, qui a le sens de l'humour, il est toujours à l'écoute des autres…

Je resserrai mes bras autour de sa taille. Je le savais. Elle en pince pour mon meilleur ami. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la teinte rosée qu'a prise son visage quand elle parlait de lui. Je soupirai et murmurai à son oreille :

**-** Bonne chance.

Elle me regarda bizarrement.

**-** Quoi ?

**-** Rien, laisse tomber.

**Sakura POV**

La soirée était vraiment super, mais je commençais à être un peu fatiguée. Tomoyo dû le noter, car elle me dit :

**- **Si tu es fatiguée, on peut rentrer. Je peux te ramener en voiture.

J'acquiesçai et dit au revoir à mes nouveaux amis. Quand nous sortîmes dehors, j'eus le souffle coupé. Tomoyo voyageait en limousine ! Elle éclata de rire devant mon air ébahi.

**-** Allez, monte !

Je m'assis donc dans la voiture en compagnie de mon amie. Finalement, je lui demandai :

**-** Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais riche !

**-** Ma mère est la présidente d'une grande compagnie. Habituellement, je n'aime pas trop tout ce luxe, mais j'avoue que ça a des avantages.

Le reste du voyage se déroula bien, et le chauffeur me déposa devant chez moi. Avant de partir, Tomoyo baissa sa fenêtre.

**- **Tu me téléphoneras ! On se donnera rendez-vous et on ira faire du shopping ensemble.

Je lui souris.

**-** Bien sûr. À la prochaine !

**-** Au revoir, et bonne nuit !

Je regardai la limousine s'en aller en silence en faisant un signe de la main à Tomoyo. Décidément, j'allais de surprises en surprises.

**Normal POV**

Sakura se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisée. Elle avait passée une soirée très agréable, mais elle avait hâte de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Avant de se mettre au lit, elle prit son journal intime et y écrivit quelques lignes.

« Cher journal. Ce soir, je suis allée à la discothèque. C'était vraiment génial. Hiiragizawa m'a présenté plein de gens et je me suis fait de nouveaux amis, surtout en la présence de Tomoyo. Ça a tout de suite cliqué entre nous deux. Je suis persuadée que nous deviendrons de bonnes amies. Et tu sais quoi ? Elle se promène en limousine ! Cette fille est une vraie boîte à surprises. Et puis, oh miracle, j'ai réussi à avoir une conversation civilisée avec Li. Bon, je te laisse là-dessus, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit ! »

Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines que Sakura avait emménagé en Chine. Elle était à présent un membre à part entière du petit groupe d'amis qu'elle avait rencontré à la discothèque. Comme elle Tomoyo n'allaient pas à la même école, elles se téléphonaient souvent et faisaient des sorties entre filles. Ce jour là, la petite bande dînait ensemble sur l'herbe, dans un coin de la cour. Même Syaoran, habituellement solitaire, s'était joint au groupe. Naoko entama la conversation en parlant d'un livre qu'elle avait lu.

**-** Je vous le dis, il faut absolument que vous le lisiez ! C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui se fait hanter par un fantôme. Il veut s'emparer de son esprit pour accomplir un meurtre qu'il aurait dû accomplir de son vivant.

Sakura grimaça.

**-** C'est pas trop mon genre d'histoires.

**- **C'est pas grave, je suis certaine que tu aimerais…

Eriol, notant le malaise de Sakura, orienta la conversation vers un autre sujet.

**-** Dis-moi Kinomoto… Tu ne nous as pas parlé de ton enfance.

**-** Oh, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. À vrai dire, je n'en ai presque aucun souvenir. Quoique… Je me souviens de quelque chose qui m'a vraiment traumatisé. C'était au cours d'un voyage d'affaire de mon père en Chine. Je devais avoir six ans à l'époque, et mon père m'avait emmené avec lui. À un moment donné, nous marchions sur le trottoir et j'ai vu un petit garçon avec son père de l'autre côté de la rue. J'ai voulu aller le rejoindre, et je me suis précipitée vers lui, sans regarder. Je n'avais pas vu qu'une automobile fonçait vers moi. Le père du petit garçon l'a remarqué, et il s'est élancé vers moi et m'a poussé sur le côté. Il s'est fait frapper à ma place. Après, tout est flou dans ma tête. Je me rappelle l'arrivée des ambulanciers, mon père qui me serrait dans ses bras, mais c'est surtout le visage du petit garçon qui m'a frappé. Il pleurait, et il s'est tourné vers moi avec un regard haineux en me criant : « C'est de ta faute ! »

Soudain, Syaoran devint très pâle et se leva. Eriol le regarda, inquiet.

**-** Syao, est-ce que ça va ? Tu te sens bien ?

**-** Euh, oui. Ça va, mais je crois que je vais rentrer.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'en alla. Les jeunes gens se regardèrent, perplexes. Ce fut Yamazaki qui brisa le silence.

**-** Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

Eriol haussa les épaules.

**-** Probablement juste un malaise.

Les autres approuvèrent et continuèrent de parler gaiement. Seul Eriol continuait de s'inquiéter. Il n'avait dit ça que pour rassurer ses amis, mais il se posait des questions.

**Syaoran POV**

Je marchais, sans savoir où j'allais. Les cours allaient recommencer dans quelques minutes, mais je n'avais pas l'intention d'y assister. Je retournais sans cesse les paroles de Kinomoto dans ma tête. À présent, je savais pourquoi je l'avais tout de suite détestée et pourquoi elle me rappelait quelqu'un.

**Flash back**

Un petit garçon marchait à côté de son père. C'était un homme grand et fort, qui prenait toujours les bonnes décisions. Le petit garçon l'admirait ; c'était son modèle, son héros. Soudain, il vit une petite fille aux grands yeux verts traverser la rue, et une voiture qui arrivait à toute allure. Son père s'élança vers la gamine et la poussa hors de la trajectoire de l'automobile, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter. Il mourut sur le coup. Le petit garçon pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il se tourna finalement vers celle qu'il considérait comme responsable de la mort de son père et lui cria : « C'est de ta faute ! »

**Fin du flash back**

Deux semaines plus tard, ma mère mourut, probablement de chagrin. À partir de ce moment, je commençai à me refermer sur moi-même et à me fabriquer une carapace que personne ne pourrait percer. Je repoussais violemment tout ceux qui voulaient m'aider, et j'appris à me débrouiller par moi-même. Je continuai de grandir ainsi, et un tas d'autres malheurs s'abattirent sur moi. Jusqu'à en arriver à ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de Kinomoto. Mais étant petit, j'avais voulu trouver un coupable à la mort prématurée de mon père et je l'avais tellement détestée que maintenant, bien des années plus tard, je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de cette haine. Finalement, je m'arrêtai de marcher et me rendit compte que mes pas m'avaient menés directement chez moi. Je rentrai et m'allongeai sur le sofa, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se ferment et que je glisse dans le sommeil.

**Eriol POV**

Après les cours, je décidai de faire le chemin avec Kinomoto. Je me faisais un sang d'encre pour Syaoran, et j'avais besoin de me changer les idées.

**-** Kinomoto, je te raccompagne ?

Elle tourna vers moi ses beaux yeux émeraude et me sourit.

**-** Ça me ferait plaisir.

**-** Nous marchâmes jusque chez elle en parlant de tout et de rien. Lorsque nous fûmes devant sa maison, elle sourit à nouveau.

**-** À demain Hiiragizawa-kun.

**-** Tu peux m'appeler Eriol.

**-** Seulement si tu m'appelles Sakura.

**-** Ok. À demain Sakura.

Elle me fit un signe de la main et rentra chez elle. Je poursuivis mon chemin et me rendis chez moi. La première chose que je fis fut de prendre le téléphone et de composer le numéro de mon meilleur ami. Je laissai sonner cinq coups quand enfin il répondit.

**-** Allô ?

**-** Syaoran ! Bon sang, où étais-tu ? Tu n'es même pas venu en cours !

**-** Calme-toi Eriol, ce n'est tout de même pas la première fois.

Je pris un ton plus calme.

**-** Désolé, mais j'avais peur que tu ne fasses une autre crise.

**-** Tu t'en fais pour rien.

**-** Si tu le dis. Mais pourquoi as-tu réagi ainsi ?

Je l'entendis prendre une grande inspiration.

**- **Kinomoto, c'est la petite fille de mon enfance.

**-** Celle qui a…

**-** Oui. Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

**-** Ok. Je te laisse alors. À demain.

**- **À demain.

Je raccrochai en soupirant. Syaoran avait un passé difficile, et quand des souvenirs douloureux refaisaient surface, il arrivait qu'il fasse une sorte de crise. Ce n'était pas fréquent, mais quand ça arrivait, ça faisait des dégâts. Il s'était déjà retrouvé à l'hôpital deux fois. C'est pourquoi je m'inquiétais tellement. Déjà que sa relation avec Sakuraétait plutôt tendue, je me demande comment il agira avec elle quand il la reverra. Puis, mes pensées dérivèrent vers Tomoyo, et j'eus un sourire triste. J'espère qu'elle rendra Syaoran heureux.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Release my soul**

**Chapitre 3**

**Syaoran POV**

Je marchais dans les couloirs de l'école. Je m'étais calmé depuis l'incident de la veille, et quand j'entrai dans la classe, je ne jetai même pas un regard à Kinomoto, qui était assise à coté de Rika. Pour ma part, je pris place entre Yamazaki et Eriol, et le cours d'Histoire commença.

**-** Bonjour chers élèves. Je vous annonce aujourd'hui que vous allez devoir préparer, en équipes de trois, un travail écrit et un exposé oral sur une personne qui a marqué l'histoire de la Chine. Je tirerai les noms des équipiers au sort dans quelques instants, et je vous donnerai ensuite quelques précisions concernant le projet…

Génial. Un travail d'équipe. Moi qui détestais tellement ça ! Je tombe toujours sur des personnes qui font la moitié de ce qu'on leur demande ou qui le font tout croche.

**-** … équipe numéro trois : Naoko, Yamazaki et Rika. Équipe numéro quatre : Syaoran, Eriol et Sakura. Équipe numéro cinq…

Quoi ! C'est pas vrai ! Bon sang, la malchance s'acharne contre moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça. Je me tournai vers Eriol, espérant avoir le soutient de mon ami, mais j'en demandais trop. Les sourires qu'il échangeait avec Kinomoto ne firent qu'assombrir encore plus mon humeur, si c'était possible.

**Normal POV**

Quand la cloche sonna, Sakura se dirigea vers Syaoran et Eriol.

**-** Bonjour les garçons ! Vous avez une idée de quand on pourrait se rencontrer pour le travail ?

Eriol réfléchit un instant.

**-** Demain soir je dois donner des cours de rattrapage, et je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me libérer les autres journées. Pourquoi pas ce soir ?

**- **Moi, ça me va. Et toi, Li ?

**- **C'est ok. Vous pouvez venir chez moi, on sera tranquilles.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et convinrent de s'attendre à la fin des cours pour faire le trajet ensemble.

**Sakura POV**

Enfin, une autre journée d'école d'achevée. Je me dépêchai de rejoindre mes deux coéquipiers. Je parlai un peu avec Eriol, mais Li resta silencieux tout le long du chemin. Finalement, nous nous arrêtâmes devant un bloc appartement et je me retournai vers Li, surprise.

**-** Tu vis déjà seul ? Moi, je reste encore chez mon père, et je ne suis pas prête de m'en aller.

Il ne me regarda même pas et lâcha d'un ton neutre :

**-** Mes parents sont morts.

**-** Oh, je suis désolée.

Il ne dit pas un mot et entra dans l'édifice. L'infime pourcentage de chances que j'avais de devenir amie avec lui venait de descendre encore plus bas. Je suivis les deux garçons en silence et entrai à leur suite dans l'appartement de Li. Je fus surprise de voir que les pièces étaient joliment décorées et que tout était en ordre. Pour avoir un frère, je sais que les garçons ont plutôt l'habitude de tout laisser traîner. Nous nous installâmes sur le sofa et commençâmes à travailler. Je ne pu m'empêcher de noter que Li faisait tout pour éviter mon regard.

**Syaoran POV**

Le temps passa vite et le travail avançait bien. J'essayais de faire comme si la présence de Kinomoto me laissait indifférent, mais je faisais tout pour ne pas croiser son regard. Je n'avais pas envie de replonger dans les douloureux souvenirs de mon passé. À un moment, Eriol s'éclipsa pour aller aux toilettes, et je me retrouvai seul avec Kinomoto, qui essayait de m'expliquer une idée qu'elle avait eue pour notre exposé oral.

**- **… et Eriol pourrait dire ces quatre phrases là, et tu enchaînerais avec celles-là.

**- **Hmm…

Elle soupira et dit d'un ton agacé :

**-** Tu pourrais au moins me regarder. J'ai l'impression de parler au mur.

À contre cœur, je levai donc les yeux vers elle. Erreur. Je n'aurais pas dû, car aussitôt, de douloureuses images me revinrent en mémoire.

**-** Shefa…

**-** Quoi ?

**Flash Back**

Un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'années courait dans la rue à en perdre haleine. Lorsqu'il arriva devant chez lui, il aperçu une jeune fille étendue par terre, autour de laquelle s'étendait une grande flaque rouge.

**-** SHEFA !

Il se précipita à côté de sa sœur aînée.

**-** Shefa, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

La jeune fille toussa, ce qui lui fit cracher du sang. Elle murmura faiblement :

**-** Je… je ne sais pas. Un homme est arrivé avec un fusil et… et il m'a tiré dessus.

**-** Tiens bon, Shefa. J'ai appelé une ambulance. Tu vas t'en sortir, tu vas voir.

**-** Écoute, petit frère. Tu… tu sais aussi bien que moi que… que je vais mourir. Prends soin de toi… je t'aime…

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et rendit son dernier souffle.

**- **SHEFA, NON !

**Fin du Flash Back**

Shefa… Ma grande sœur, qui avait de magnifiques yeux verts, pareils à ceux de Kinomoto. Shefa, qui était morte dans mes bras. J'avais appris quelques jours plus tard que l'homme qui l'avait tué était en fait un dangereux criminel qui s'était évadé de prison. Shefa, la seule personne, le seul lien qui me restait de ma famille. Des trois autres sœurs que j'avais, une s'était suicidée après la mort de mes parents, et les deux autres étaient parties. Je n'avais jamais eu aucune nouvelle d'elles.

**- **Li-kun, est-ce que ça va ?

Je fis oui de la tête, et me rendis compte que je tremblais violemment.

**Sakura POV**

Je commençai à m'inquiéter sérieusement. Son état n'était pas normal. Il y avait à peine quelques instants, nous discutions tranquillement, et tout à coup, il se mettait à trembler comme une feuille.

**-** Li-kun ?

Aucune réponse. Il avait les yeux dans le vague et était toujours très agité. Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, je pris ses mains dans les miennes, et lui murmurai doucement :

**-** Li-kun, je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais calme-toi, ok ? Ça va aller.

Il sembla reprendre ses esprits et cessa peu à peu de trembler. Il baissa la tête un instant et prit une grande inspiration. Quand il la releva, il semblait s'être calmé, mais ses yeux étaient embués.

**-** Je… je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

À ces mots, Eriol entra dans la pièce. Il sembla surpris de nous voir ainsi, et avec raison. En effet, j'avais toujours les mains de Li dans les miennes et nous nous regardions dans les yeux.

**-** Je vous dérange ?

Je repris précipitamment ma place et secouai vivement la tête.

**-** Non, non. Li a eu un malaise, ou quelque chose dans le genre, c'est tout.

Le regard de mon ami se rembrunit aussitôt et il fronça les sourcils. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Li, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, et déclara :

**-** Je crois que nous avons assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Il se fait tard, et on n'avancera plus à rien ce soir.

**-** D'accord. Alors, à demain les garçons !

J'enfilai mes chaussures et partis, songeuse.

**Eriol POV**

Je m'assis à côté de mon meilleur ami, qui fixait un point sans le voir. Je passai une main devant ses yeux, et il revint à la réalité.

**-** Syaoran, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**-** Je… j'ai revu la mort de ma sœur.

**- **À cause de Sakura ?

**-** Oui. Elles ont les mêmes yeux.

Je posai une main sur son épaule.

**-** Ça va aller ? Tu as réagi encore plus violemment que la dernière fois.

**-** Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste fatigué. Tu peux me laisser, s'il te plaît ?

**-** D'accord. Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux toujours me téléphoner.

**-** Merci.

Je quittai la maison de mon ami, perdu dans mes pensées. Ça faisait maintenant deux fois en peu de temps qu'il passait proche de faire une crise, et ça m'inquiétait. Quand j'avais vu Sakura pour la première fois, j'avais tout de suite su qu'elle était peut-être la seule à pouvoir aider Syaoran, et je me trompe rarement. Pourtant, je commençais à avoir des doutes. Je soupirai. Un amour à sens unique, la fille que vous aimez qui est amoureuse de votre meilleur ami, qui lui est dans une mauvaise passe… Ça en faisait beaucoup.

**Normal POV**

Sakura était en train d'écouter la télévision lorsque le téléphone sonna. Elle se leva et décrocha le combiné.

**-** Allô ?

**-** Bonjour Sakura ! C'est Tomoyo. Je voulais savoir si demain ça te dirait d'aller faire une sortie entre filles. On irait voir un film à l'eau de rose, puis on irait faire du shopping. Naoko, Rika et Chiharu nous accompagneraient. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

**-** Bien sûr ! À quelle heure on part ?

**-** Je passe te prendre vers une heure.

**-** Ça me va. À demain.

**-** À demain.

Le lendemain après-midi, les filles se rencontrèrent au cinéma. Elles passèrent une agréable journée, et vers quatre heures, elles s'assirent sur un banc pour regarder leurs achats. Tomoyo sortit de son sac une magnifique robe d'été bleue. Sakura s'exclama :

**-** Wow ! Elle est géniale ta robe !

**-** Toi, qu'est-ce que tu as pris finalement ?

Sakura lui montra une jolie petite jupe beige et un chemisier bourgogne.

**- **Ben dis donc, tu as plus de goût que je ne le croyais !

La jeune fille éclata de rire, quand une voix familière lui dit :

**- **J'admets que ça doit t'aller à merveille.

Sakura leva les yeux et vit Eriol qui la regardait en souriant. Il était accompagné de Yamazaki et Syaoran.

**-** Merci. Que faite-vous ici ?

**-** On flâne un peu. Yamazaki avait besoin de nouvelles chaussures de sport, et on allait prendre une glace.

**- **Bonne idée ! Ça vous dit les filles ?

Elles approuvèrent et se dirigèrent vers le marchand de glace.

**Sakura POV**

Je n'arrivais pas à faire mon choix parmi toutes les saveurs qui étaient proposées. Je me tournai vers Eriol.

**- **Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ?

**-** Fraise. Ce sont eux qui font les meilleures.

**-** Alors, c'est ce que je vais prendre.

Mon ami se tourna vers le marchand et commanda deux glaces à la fraise. Il m'en tendit une et me dit en souriant :

**-** Tiens, je te l'offre.

**-** Merci beaucoup.

Je tendis la main pour prendre la glace, et nos doigts se touchèrent. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, tandis qu'il me regardait toujours avec son magnifique sourire. Ce qu'il pouvait être craquant ! Je secouai la tête pour chasser ces pensées et nous décidâmes de nous promener tout en dégustant nos glaces. Puis, nous rentrâmes tous chez nous. Eriol se tourna vers moi.

**-** Je peux te raccompagner ?

**-** Bien sûr.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant chez moi, j'hésitai un instant, puis l'embrassai sur la joue. Il resta surpris un moment, puis me fit à nouveau son merveilleux sourire qui me faisait fondre.

**-** Au revoir, Sakura.

**-** Au revoir.

**Normal POV**

Sakura entra dans sa chambre et prit son journal intime. Elle saisit son stylo et commença à écrire.

« Cher journal. J'ai passé une merveilleuse journée avec les filles. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, on a rencontré Eriol et sa bande, et on a mangé une glace ensemble. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais chaque fois que je le vois, je me sens bien et ça me remonte le moral. En plus, il est vraiment trop mignon. Ah oui. Hier, Li a encore agi bizarrement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais il est vraiment très étrange. Pourtant, ce qui m'a surpris, c'est l'expresion qu'il avait sur le visage. Une expression de douleur, de tristesse… Bon, il faut que j'aille préparer le repas, alors à plus tard. »

**Syaoran POV**

La journée du lendemain se passa sans incident. Je me tins loin de Kinomoto toute la journée et mes souvenirs me laissèrent en paix. Le soir, n rentrant chez moi, je croisai Tomoyo.

**-** Bonjour Tomoyo. Tu as réussi à éviter la promenade en limousine ?

**-** Oui. J'ai prétexté un mal de ventre et je suis sortie de la classe cinq minutes en avance. J'en ai profité pour partir avant que le chauffeur n'arrive à l'école.

Je souris intérieurement. Sacrée Tomoyo ! Il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire des choses du genre. Elle dû noter mon amusement, car elle dit :

**-** Ben quoi ? Si tu étais à ma place, toi aussi tu ferais n'importe quoi pour avoir une vie un tant soit peu normale.

Je mis une main sur sa tête et lui ébouriffai les cheveux.

**-** Je sais.

Elle me sourit, puis devint soudainement sérieuse.

**-** Tomoyo, ça va ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis me regarda dans les yeux.

**-** Syaoran, il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise. Ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît, et on a toujours été de bons amis. Mais… je… je crois que… je t'aime.

Je la regardai, abasourdi. Je ne m'en étais jamais douté, et je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour elle puisse éprouver de tels sentiments envers moi.

**-** Tomoyo, je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je t'aime beaucoup, mais en tant qu'amie.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et ça me fendit le cœur.

**-** Je suis désolé Tomoyo.

**- **Ça va… Je… j'aurais dû savoir… je m'excuse.

Puis elle tourna les talons et partit en courant.

**- **Tomoyo, attends !

Je restai un instant planté au beau milieu de la rue, essayant de me remettre les idées en place. Voyant que je n'y arrivais pas, je me remis en marche, le cœur lourd. Quand j'arrivai chez moi, je me rendis compte que j'avais un message sur mon répondeur. J'appuyai machinalement sur le bouton d'écoute et j'entendis une voix féminine.

**-** Bonjour Li ! C'est Sakura. Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles, étant donné que hier ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller et que je n'ai pas pu te parler de la journée. J'espère que ça va mieux. Bon, bonne fin de journée alors.

Je souris faiblement. Cette fille avait beau me rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, son message m'avait fait du bien. Je me rappelai son éblouissant sourire et mon moral remonta un peu.

**Eriol POV**

J'étais en train de lire quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je me levai et allai ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant Tomoyo, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

**-** Tomoyo ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? As-tu mal quelque part ?

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et éclata en sanglots. Je la serrai contre moi et l'emmenai au salon. Je lui caressai doucement les cheveux, et lui chuchotai :

**-** Calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

À travers ses pleurs, elle me dit tant bien que mal.

**- **Je… j'ai dit à Syaoran que… que je l'aimais. Et… et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait beaucoup… mais en tant qu'amie…

Je resserrai mon étreinte. Pauvre Tomoyo. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle lui avouerait ses sentiments si tôt. Je lui murmurai doucement :

**-** Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr qu'un jour tu trouveras ton âme sœur, une personne que tu aimeras de tout ton cœur et qui t'aimera autant en retour. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'aider…

Elle esquissa un sourire à travers ses larmes.

**-** Ce que tu fais en ce moment m'aide plus que tu ne le crois. Merci d'être là pour moi quand j'en ai besoin. Merci d'être mon ami.

Je souris tristement. Si elle savait à quel point j'aimerais être plus pour elle.


	4. Chapitre 4

Un gros merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise.

* * *

**Release my soul**

**Chapitre 4**

**Normal POV**

Sakura se laissa tomber sur un banc. Elle revenait d'un examen de mathématiques plutôt éprouvant, et elle était complètement lasse. Soudain, elle vit Syaoran à l'autre bout de la cour. Elle courut vers lui et l'apostropha.

**- **Li, attends !

Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir qui l'avait interpellé, et fit aussitôt la grimace lorsqu'il reconnut la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'arrêta devant lui, essoufflée.

**-** Je voulais savoir si tu étais libre ce soir.

Syaoran haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Sakura rougit lorsqu'elle comprit son erreur.

**-** Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois, je ne veux pas un rendez-vous. Eriol m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas se libérer cette semaine, et donc qu'on ne pourrait pas se voir tous les trois pour notre travail d'Histoire. Mais il m'a dit que si on voulait pratiquer la partie orale, on pourrait toujours commencer et lui donner son texte après.

**-** J'ai un entraînement de basket jusqu'à cinq heures, mais après, c'est ok.

**- **Aucun problème. Ça me laissera le temps de faire mes devoirs, et j'attendrai que tu aies terminé. Tu t'entraînes à l'école ?

**- **Oui.

**- **Parfait alors.

Syaoran continua son chemin et Sakura le suivit. Le jeune homme se retourna, agacé.

**- **Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis comme un petit chien ?

**-** Hein ? Euh, non…

Elle fut coupée par une voix masculine.

**- **Syao, Sakura, attendez-moi !

Eriol arriva à côté d'eux et leur sourit.

**- **Salut vous deux, ça va ?

Sakura lui fit un magnifique sourire.

**-** Oui, et toi ?

**-** Ça peut aller. Au fait Syao, je voulais te dire que…

Il s'interrompit et fixa un point un peu plus loin.

**-** Oh non… Alerte rouge, on se tire !

Syaoran le regarda, étonné.

**-** Quoi ?

**- **Ennuis à trois heures.

**-** Traduction ?

**-** Kaito et Ayamia à ta droite.

Syaoran se retourna et voulut s'enfuir, mais c'était trop tard. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns s'était déjà approchée de lui, et une autre aux cheveux mi-longs blonds et bouclés avait fait de même avec Eriol. Toutes deux étaient très séduisantes.

**Sakura POV**

Je sentis une bouffée de jalousie monter en moi lorsque la jeune fille blonde prit Eriol par le bras et lui dit d'une voix suave :

**-** Bonjour Hiiragizawa. Tout va comme tu veux ?

À mon grand soulagement, mon ami se dégagea et lui répondit assez froidement :

**-** Pas depuis que tu es arrivée.

**-** Tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir, tu sais ?

Grrr ! Cette poupée barbie commençait vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs ! Je m'approchai d'elle et la regardai droit dans les yeux.

**- **Je te prierais de laisser mon petit ami tranquille.

Elle arqua un sourcil, pas le moins du monde impressionnée.

**-** Ton petit ami, vraiment. Et bien, on va voir ce que Hiiragizawa en dit.

**-** J'en dis que tu ferais mieux de t'en aller et de foutre la paix à ma petite amie, ok.

Je lui fis un sourire victorieux, et elle tourna les talons, vexée. Eriol se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire plein de gratitude.

**-** Merci beaucoup. Ça fait deux mois qu'elle ne me lâche pas d'une semelle, et je crois que tu lui as cloué le bec. Au fait, je ne savais pas que j'étais ton petit copain.

Je rougis, embarrassée.

**- **Euh, oui… non, c'était juste pour t'aider. C'était qui ?

**-** Ariku Ayamia, une des filles les plus populaires du lycée. Et celle qui est là-bas, en train de martyriser ce pauvre Syaoran, c'est Mika Kaito, qui fait partie de la même catégorie.

Je jetai un œil en direction de Li, qui semblait en effet avoir le plus grand mal à se débarrasser de sa prétendante. Finalement, il revint vers nous, la mine sombre, alors que Kaito repartait, un sourire aux lèvres. Li passa à côté de nous et lâcha à l'intention de son meilleur ami :

**-** C'est gentil de m'avoir aidé.

Nous le rejoignîmes et Eriol tenta de se justifier.

**-** Désolé, mai au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, j'étais un peu occupé.

**-** …

**- **Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

**-** Je me prépare mentalement à la soirée de demain.

**-** Comment ça ?

**-** J'ai été obligé de lui accorder un rendez-vous pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille.

**-** Oh la la. Bonne chance, vieux !

Li grogna et pressa le pas en direction de l'école, car la cloche allait sonner d'un moment à l'autre.

**Syaoran POV**

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge. Ma séance d'entraînement finissait dans une demi-heure. Je reportai mon attention sur le jeu juste à temps pour recevoir la passe que venait de me faire mon coéquipier. Je courus vers ma cible et marquai aisément un panier parfait. Par-dessus les acclamations des membres de mon équipe, j'entendis une voix plus aigue, et aperçus Kinomoto sur le bord du terrain.

**-** Bien joué, Li-kun !

J'entendis des « Elle est drôlement jolie ! Dis Li, c'est ta petite amie ? Il en a de la chance. » et autres stupidités du genre. L'arbitre siffla et la partie continua. À ma grande satisfaction, mon équipe remporta la victoire par six points, et je me rendis aux vestiaires pour prendre une douche rapide. Alors que je me dirigeais vers la sortie pour rejoindre le pot de colle qui me servait de coéquipière, Kuro Kanji, un garçon de mon âge aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux d'un bleu qui tirait sur le vert, me dit :

**-** Eh, Li ! C'était qui la fille de tout à l'heure ?

**-** Kinomoto, une fille avec qui je dois faire équipe pour un travail.

J'avais dit ça sur un ton cinglant.

**-** Tu as l'air de t'en plaindre.

**-** Je n'ai pas seulement l'air, je m'en plains.

**-** T'es malade ! Cette fille est super canon, et tu as la chance de travailler avec elle. Tu l'as pour toi tout seul !

Je me raidis à cette remarque pleine de sous-entendus.

**-** Écoute moi bien, Kanji. Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu couches avec toutes les filles qui te plaisent que je dois en faire autant.

**-** Alors tu admets qu'elle te plait.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je sentis mes joues me brûler.

**-** Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

**-** Mais tu l'as pensé.

Je voulus répliquer, mais aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un réussissait à me réduire au silence.

**-** Alors, Li. Ça t'en bouche un coin, pas vrai ?

Je me contentai de passer à côté de lui en imaginant les pires tortures que je pourrais lui infliger. Je rejoignis Kinomoto, et nous commençâmes à marcher. Durant tout le temps que dura le trajet du lycée jusqu'à mon appartement, aucun de nous deux ne parla. Je la fis entrer et nous continuâmes le travail. Après un moment, je me levai et lui demandai :

**-** Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

**- **Seulement un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît.

J'allai le lui chercher et me pris par la même occasion une bouteille de bière. Lorsqu'elle me vit revenir, elle haussa les sourcils, surprise. Je lui rendis son regard.

**- **Quoi ?

**-** Rien, rien.Quel âge as-tu?

**-** Dix-sept ans, pourquoi ?

**-** Tu bois de l'alcool à cet âge ?

**-** Oui, ça te dérange ?

**-** Non.

Mon ton de voix était plutôt agressif, mais je m'en fichais un peu, et Eriol n'étais pas là pour me réprimander. Elle tendit la main pour prendre son verre, que j'avais posé sur la table, mais elle le renversa sur les feuilles où était écrit tout ce qui avait trait à notre exposé et sur quoi on bûchait depuis tout à l'heure. Frustré, je me levai et criai :

**-** Non, mais ! T'aurais pas pu faire attention ! Maintenant, c'est illisible ! Va falloir tout recommencer à zéro !

Elle baissa les yeux, confuse.

**-** Je… je suis désolée. C'était un accident…

Je me calmai et me rassit sur le sofa.

**- **Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. On va le réécrire, et ça finit là. Par contre, on devrait commencer tout de suite, sinon on va être ici jusqu'à demain.

Nous recommençâmes donc à écrire, mais elle s'arrêta et me regarda, pensive.

**-** Pourquoi me détestes-tu autant ?

J'arrêtai aussi mon travail, et la regardai droit dans les yeux. Curieusement, je ne trouvais pas de réponse à sa question. Bien sûr, il y avait le fait que je l'avais longtemps considérée comme la meurtrière de mon père et qu'elle me rappelait la mort de ma sœur, mais il me sembla que ce n'était pas tout. En fait, je ne la haïssais pas vraiment. Elle me tapait juste sur les nerfs, quoique… Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je réagissais toujours mal à tout ce qu'elle disait ou faisait ? Je finis par secouer la tête, et lui dis le plus honnêtement du monde :

**-** Je ne sais pas.

Elle me regarda, suspicieuse, puis me dit simplement :

**-** Quand tu le sauras, tu me le diras. Ainsi, on s'entendra peut-être un peu mieux.

Sa réponse me laissa sans voix, et je retournai à mon travail, songeur.

**Normal POV**

Le reste de la semaine se déroula normalement. Le trio eut le temps de terminer leur projet, et l'exposé oral se déroula très bien. Le travail étant terminé et les rencontres n'étant plus nécessaires, Sakura ne voyait presque plus Syaoran, mais passait presque tout son temps avec Eriol, qui lui plaisait de plus en plus. Un soir, alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux, le garçon lui demanda :

**-** Ça te dirait de venir prendre le thé chez moi ?

Sakura lui sourit.

**-** J'accepte l'invitation.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Eriol, la jeune fille s'arrêta, ébahie.

**-** Ce n'est pas une maison, c'est un château !

Eriol ria et répondit :

**-** Correction, c'est un manoir. Il appartient à ma famille depuis des années, mais il a été abandonné pendant longtemps. Quand je suis venu ici avec ma mère, il a fallu tout rénover.

**-** Vous n'êtes que deux dans une aussi grande demeure ?

**-** En fait, je vis seul. Quand mon grand-père est décédé, il y a un an environ, ma mère a hérité de toute sa compagnie, qui est une des plus importantes d'Angleterre. Comme je n'avais aucune envie de repartir et que ma mère me jugeait assez responsable, elle m'a permis de rester.

**-** Elle n'a pas eu peur de te laisser comme ça ?

**-** J'ai appris à me débrouiller seul assez jeune, et elle me fait confiance. De plus, nous échangeons souvent du courrier et elle m'appelle de temps en temps.

Sakura reporta son regard sur le manoir, impressionnée. Eriol sourit et passa devant elle.

**-** Alors, tu viens ou tu restes dehors ?

**Eriol POV**

Une fois à l'intérieur, je conduisis Sakura au salon et allai faire chauffer de l'eau. Je sortis un plateau et y disposai deux tasses et deux parts de gâteau. J'entendis la bouilloire siffler et je fis infuser le thé. Quand je revins au salon avec le plateau dans les mains, je trouvai Sakura en train de regarder une photo posée sur le manteau de la cheminée. Elle se tourna vers moi et me demanda :

**-** Qui est-ce ?

Je m'approchai et souris en regardant la photo. On y voyait deux petits garçons d'environ six ans qui souriaient en regardant l'objectif.

**-** Tu ne devines pas ?

Elle se pencha et regarda attentivement l'image, avant de s'exclamer :

**-** C'est toi et Li quand vous étiez plus jeunes !

**-** Exact.

**-** Ce que tu étais mignon ! Ce n'es pas que maintenant tu ne l'es plus ! Au contraire, je te trouve très séduisant, mais…

À ces mots, elle rougit fortement et j'éclatai de rire.

**-** Ça va, j'ai compris.

Elle me sourit et reporta son attention sur la photo.

**- **Tiens, Li souriait dans ce temps là.

J'eus un regard triste et répondit doucement :

**-** Cette photo a été prise une semaine avant la mort de son père, à l'occasion de son anniversaire.

**-** Que lui est-il arrivé ?

**-** C'est à Syaoran de décider s'il a envie de t'en parler.

**- **Ce serait déjà un miracle s'il avait envie de me parler tout court.

Je la regardai, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

**-** Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis certain qu'il ne te déteste pas tant que ça. Et puis, je serais prêt à parier qu'il ne pourra pas te résister.

**-** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**-** Rien, oublie ça. Tu viens ? Le thé va refroidir.

**Sakura POV**

Pendant que nous prenions le thé, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, si bien que je ne vis pas le temps passer. Un moment donné, je demandai à Eriol :

**-** Quelle heure est-il ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

**-** Cinq heures et dix.

Je me levai précipitamment.

**-** Oh non ! Il faut que je rentre. Mon frère va me passer un de ces savons…

**-** Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

**-** Ce n'est pas la peine. Merci pour tout, j'ai vraiment passé un moment très agréable.

**-** Ça m'a fait plaisir.

Je l'embrassai rapidement sur la joue, pris mon sac, enfilai mes souliers et courus jusque chez moi. J'ouvris la porte, haletante, pour me trouver face à Toya, furieux.

**-** Où étais-tu passée ? Ça fait une heure que tu es sensée être rentrée !

**-** Je… je suis désolée. J'étais chez un ami et… je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Mon frère haussa un sourcil et dit, en appuyant sur le premier mot :

**-** Un ami ?

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me justifier, mon père descendit les escaliers.

**-** Que se passe-t-il ?

Je courus vers lui et lui sautai au cou.

**-** Papa, tu es rentré !

En effet, mon père était parti durant quelques jours pour assister à d'importantes conférences, mais je croyais qu'il ne rentrait que demain. Il me serra dans ses bras et lorsqu'il relâcha son étreinte, je lui demandai :

**-** Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà à la maison ?

**- **La dernière conférence a été annulée, et j'ai pu rentrer plus tôt. Au fait, pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là tout à l'heure ?

**-** J'étais chez un ami et je n'ai pas vu l'heure.

**- **Je suis content de voir que tu t'es si bien adaptée et que tu te sois fais des amis aussi rapidement.

Mon père, c'est le meilleur. Il n'est pas comme Toya, qui me surprotège. La seule chose qu'il dit pour me réprimander fut :

**-** La prochaine, tâche d'appeler à la maison si tu penses être en retard. Ça évitera à ton frère de s'inquiéter pour rien.

Je lui souris et acquiesçai, tout en repensant aux bons moments que j'avais passés avec Eriol.

**Normal POV**

Après avoir mangé, Sakura alla dans sa chambre et décida de prendre quelques minutes pour écrire dans son journal intime.

« Cher journal. Aujourd'hui, la journée s'est déroulée comme d'habitude, avec un cours de mathématiques incompréhensible. Eriol m'a invité chez lui pour prendre le thé. Sa maison est énorme, et il y vit seul. Ce garçon est tout simplement génial. Il est super gentil, super mignon, super attentionné, et j'en passe. Je me demande si je ne suis pas en train d'en tomber amoureuse. En tout cas, il me plait vraiment. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit. À la prochaine. »


	5. Chapitre 5

**Réponses aux reviews**

**represente 78 : **Contente que tu aimes ;-) alors voilà la suite.

**MISSGLITTER : **Ben oui, là je réponds aux reviews. Pour écrire comme ça… ben c'est naturel. Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

**ciçouille : **Patience, Sakura/Syaoran, c'est pour plus tard

**SyaoSyao : **Ça me plaisir de voir que tu apprécies.

**Maintenant la fic

* * *

**

**Release my soul**

**Chapitre 5**

**Syaoran POV**

J'entrai dans la salle de classe en ruminant de sombres pensées. J'avais supposément manqué de respect à ce pseudo prof de maths, et résultat, je devais jouer au professeur. Étant donné le manque de succès des précédentes tentatives de dressage qu'on m'avait imposées, le directeur avait décidé que je devrais remplacer Eriol en tant que donneur de cours de rattrapage en mathématiques. Pour couronner le tout, la personne qui me supervisait n'était nulle autre que ce très cher enseignant non qualifié qui me servait de prof de maths. Je déposai mes cahiers sur la table et regardai ma classe, qui était composée d'une dizaine d'élèves. Et, horreur, assise en face de moi, se trouvait Kinomoto. Comble de malchance, elle arborait son magnifique sourire qui ferait fondre sur place n'importe quel garçon. Je secouai la tête à cette pensée. Le soleil avait du me taper trop fort sur la tête.

**-** Bonjour. Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler les relations de variation.

J'expliquai patiemment la matière qui n'avait pas été comprise, puis je donnai des exercices aux étudiants, en leur précisant de lever la main s'ils avaient des questions. Je profitai de ce moment de répit pour finir mes propres exercices. Après quelques minutes, je levai les yeux pour m'apercevoir que Kinomoto avait la main levée. Je soupirai mentalement et me levai pour aller la voir.

**Sakura POV**

Li s'approcha de moi et me demanda assez froidement :

**-** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**-** Je bloque sur le numéro douze. Je n'arrive pas à calculer le taux de variation.

Il se pencha par-dessus mon épaule pour jeter un coup d'œil au numéro en question. Je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon cou, et je frissonnai. J'avais l'impression de perdre la tête.

**-** C'est parce que tu as inversé delta Y et delta X. La variation de l'axe des abscisses doit diviser celle des ordonnées.

Je hochai la tête et corrigeai mon erreur, encore ébranlée par les sensations que je venais d'éprouver. Il fronça les sourcils.

**-** Est-ce que ça va ?

**-** Oui, ce n'est rien.

Il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, et j'essayai tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur mon travail. Environ une heure plus tard, je pus enfin quitter cette prison. Je sortis du lycée en même temps que Li, qui comme à son habitude ne soufflait pas un mot. C'est alors que j'aperçus, quelques mètres devant moi, Eriol qui nous regardait avec un grand sourire. Je courus vers lui.

**-** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?

**-** Il faut que je parle à Syaoran, mais j'avais aussi envie de te voir.

Je rougis légèrement à ces mots. Eriol était le plus gentil garçon que je connaisse. Tout le contraire de son meilleur ami, qui était vraiment détestable. Li arriva près de nous et fut tout aussi surpris que moi de voir notre ami. Eriol répondit à sa question muette.

**-** Je dois te parler.

Syaoran fronça aussitôt les sourcils et acquiesça. Voyant que j'étais de trop, je déposai un baiser sur la joue d'Eriol, sous le regard quelque peu surpris de Li, et les laissai seuls.

**Eriol POV**

Je regardai Sakura partir et me tournai vers Syaoran.

**-** On y va ?

Il m'emboîta le pas, et après un moment me dit :

**-** Alors, toi et Kinomoto, vous êtes ensemble ?

Je souris et secouai négativement la tête.

**-** Non, et ce n'est pas près d'arriver.

**-** Je croyais pourtant qu'elle te plaisait.

**-** Tu t'es trompé sur toute la ligne. Ce n'est pas elle que j'aime.

**-** Qui est l'heureuse élue, alors ?

Je soupirai et murmurai faiblement :

**-** Tomoyo.

Syaoran arrêta de marcher, surpris.

**-** Que… quoi ?

**-** Je suis amoureux de Tomoyo.

**-** Depuis quand ?

**-** Deux ans.

**-** Elle est au courant ?

**-** Bien sûr que non ! C'est toi qu'elle aime…

Je vis un voile de tristesse passer dans les yeux de mon ami.

**-** Je sais. Elle me l'a dit l'autre jour.

**-** C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler. Depuis qu'elle est partie de chez moi après s'être déclarée, je ne l'ai pas revue. J'ai appelé chez elle et sa mère m'a appris que c'était parce qu'elle évitait d'emprunter le même chemin que nous. Elle a peur de ta réaction quand vous vous rencontrerez à nouveau. Je crois que tu devrais aller la voir, juste pour lui dire que tu ne lui en veux pas et qu'elle n'a pas à avoir honte.

**- **J'irai.

Étant donné que nous étions en train de sombrer dans la mélancolie, je décidai de taquiner un peu mon meilleur ami.

**-** Au fait, tu ne m'as pas parlé de ton rendez-vous avec Kaito.

Il baissa la tête et grogna.

**-** Moi qui croyais que tu avais oublier et que tu me ficherais la paix.

Je lui fis un grand sourire.

**-** Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça. Allez, raconte !

Syaoran se passa une main dans les cheveux et lâcha :

**-** L'horreur totale. Elle m'a emmené chez un de ses amis qui avait organisé une boom chez lui. Quand on est arrivés, tout le monde était déjà à moitié saoul et la musique était tellement forte qu'on ne s'entendait plus parler. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai passé la soirée à surveiller mon verre pour être sûr que cette fille ne mette rien de suspect dedans et à trouver de bonnes raison pour aller à l'autre bout de la maison à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait un peu trop des chambres à coucher.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à sa mine déconfite. Il détourna les yeux et me dit :

**-** Tu peux bien rire. Ce n'est pas toi qui as été obligé de passer cette soirée atroce. Je vais être traumatisé à vie.

Je lui fis un sourire malicieux.

**-** Avoue que tu préfères Kinomoto à Kaito, alors.

Syaoran releva la tête, surpris par ma question.

**-** Je ne vois pas le rapport, mais je dois dire que le choix est difficile à faire.

**-** Syao, tu es fais vraiment trop. Je suis certain que tu ne la détestes pas autant que tu le prétends. Et puis, on dit souvent que la haine est proche de l'amour.

Mon ami me lança un regard inquiet et mit sa main sur mon front.

**-** Pourtant, tu ne fais pas de fièvre. Alors, cette Kinomoto a une très mauvaise influence sur toi. Ça doit être ça. Trop de films d'amour.

Je me dégageai un riant.

**-** Tu délires, mon vieux. Bon, il faut que je te laisse. À demain.

**-** À demain.

**Syaoran POV**

Je décidai d'arrêtai chez Tomoyo, comme Eriol me l'avait conseillé, avant de rentrer chez moi. Pendant que je marchais, je ne cessais de repenser à cette stupide phrase qu'Eriol avait dite. « On dit souvent que la haine est proche de l'amour. » Mon œil ! Je ne pourrai jamais aimer Kinomoto. Je dus m'arrêter là dans mes réflexions, car je venais d'arriver devant la maison de Tomoyo, quoique le terme était un peu faible. La demeure des Daidoudji était vraiment gigantesque. Et pourtant, dans ma jeunesse, je vivais dans une maison aux dimensions semblables. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et appuyai sur le boutonde l'interphone.

**-** Ici Syaoran Li. J'aimerais parler à mademoiselle Tomoyo Daidoudji.

J'attendis quelques instants, puis une voix me répondit :

**-** Entrez, mademoiselle Daidoudji va vous recevoir dans une minute.

Les portes de la grille s'ouvrirent devant moi et je me rendis à l'intérieur. Un domestique me conduisit au salon, où Tomoyo ne tarda pas à me rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle baissa les yeux et murmura timidement :

**-** Bonjour.

En voyant son état, je me levai et me dirigeai vers elle. Je lui relevai doucement le menton et la regardai dans les yeux.

**-** Tomoyo, je ne veux pas que tu aies honte, ou que tu cherches à m'éviter. Je suis ton ami, et je le serai toujours. Je sais que tu voudrais plus, mais je ne peux t'offrir ce que tu recherches. Par contre, je ne veux pas que cette histoire vienne gâcher notre amitié. Tu es une amie précieuse, et je ce serait vraiment dommage de te perdre.

Elle me sourit faiblement.

**-** D'accord. Et merci d'être venu.

Je la serrai dans mes bras et lui murmurai doucement :

**-** Je suis persuadé que tu trouveras la personne qui te rendra heureuse, et que cette personne est plus près de toi que tu ne le penses.

Elle leva vers moi un regard interrogateur, mais je ne lui en dis pas plus.

**-** Tu verras bien…

**Normal POV**

Le lendemain après-midi, les élèves n'avaient pas cours, et Sakura se promenait dans les couloirs de l'école. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, elle remarqua quelque chose par terre. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un porte-monnaie. Elle l'ouvrit, espérant trouver un indice sur l'identité de son détenteur, et trouva une carte étudiante au nom de Syaoran Li. Comme il devait déjà être rentré à cette heure, elle décida d'aller le lui redonner.

**Syaoran POV**

J'entendis quelqu'un cogner à la porte de mon appartement et allai répondre, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'Eriol. Aussi, je fus plutôt surpris de découvrir Kinomoto sur le pas de ma porte. Aussitôt, mon moral chuta d'un cran.

**-** Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

**-** J'ai trouvé ton porte-monnaie à l'école, et je suis venu te le redonner.

Je pris l'objet en question et fit un effort pour être courtois.

**-** Tu veux entrer deux minutes ?

Elle hésita, puis hocha la tête. Je la fis passer devant moi et fermai la porte.

**-** Merci de me l'avoir rapporté. J'y ai mis des photos auxquelles je tiens beaucoup.

Je vis que j'avais piqué sa curiosité, alors j'ouvris mon porte-monnaie et lui tendis quelques photographies. Elle les pris et les examina, mais elle s'attarda sur l'une d'entre elles.

**-** Tiens, on dirait un orphelinat…

Je blêmis d'un seul coup.

**-** Mon… montre la moi.

Elle me donna la photo et je sentis mes forces m'abandonner. Un flot de souvenirs d'une précision déroutante me revint en mémoire. L'orphelinat… la directrice qui me donnait des coups de fouet quand je lui désobéissais… les privations de nourriture et l'isolement dans une petite pièce sombre et froide quand ça ne suffisait pas. Puis je revis en accéléré la mort de mon père, de ma mère, de ma sœur. Cette fois-ci, c'en était plus que je ne pouvais le supporter.

**Sakura POV**

Li se pris la tête entre les mains, et son visage se crispa sous la douleur.

**-** Li-kun ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Je le vis tomber à genoux. Il serrait les mâchoires et hurlait :

**-** Non ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

Je commençai à paniquer.

**-** Li-kun ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Il se mit à trembler et fut pris de convulsions. Je reculai, effrayée.

**-** Li !

Il essaya de se relever, mais tituba et se cogna la tête contre le coin de la table du salon. Il glissa par terre, inconscient. Je restai là, incapable de bouger. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Puis, j'eus un instant de lucidité et je me précipitai sur le téléphone. Je composai fébrilement le numéro de l'ambulance.

**-** Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

**-** Mon… mon ami a eu une sorte de crise. Il… il s'est cogné contre la table et… et il a perdu conscience.

On me demanda ensuite mon nom et l'adresse de l'appartement de Li. Une fois que j'eus raccroché, je regardai avec horreur le corps étendu devant moi. En tombant, Li s'était fendu le front et la plaie saignait abondamment. Puis, l'ambulance arriva, et on me proposa d'embarquer. Encore en état de choc, je ne pus qu'acquiescer.

**Eriol POV**

J'étais sous la douche quand le téléphone sonna. Je grognai et attrapai le combiné que j'avais laissé sur le comptoir de la salle de bain.

**-** Allô ?

**-** E… Eriol. C'est Sakura.

Je me figeai aussitôt en entendant son ton de voix.

**-** Sakura ? Est-ce que ça va ? On dirait que tu pleures.

**-** Je… je suis à… à l'hôpital.

Je sentis mon sang se figer dans mes veines.

**-** Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as eu un accident ?

**-** C'est… c'est Li.

**-** Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

**-** Viens, je… je t'expliquerai.

**-** J'arrive.

Je raccrochai aussitôt. Je pris à peine le temps de me sécher et enfilai rapidement un pantalon et un t-shirt. N'ayant pas encore mon permis de conduire, je dus prendre mon vélo et je fis le chemin qui menait à l'hôpital en pestant contre la lenteur de ce stupide moyen de transport. Lorsque j'arrivai enfin dans le hall de l'édifice, des mèches de cheveux mouillés plaquées sur mon front, Sakura se jeta dans mes bras.

**-** Sakura, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**-** Li… il s'est mis à trembler et… et à crier. Ensuite, il est tombé et… et il a perdu conscience.

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'étais à peu près sur que Syaoran avait fait une crise.

**-** Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avant de changer subitement de comportement ?

**-** Il… il regardait une photo.

**-** Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait sur la photo ?

**-** Des… des enfants. Devant une bâtisse qui ressemblait à… à un orphelinat.

Mes craintes étaient donc confirmées. Je ne pus aller plus loin dans mes pensées, car un médecin s'avança vers nous. Il dit calmement :

**-** Votre ami va bien. Il a reçu un bon coup sur la tête, mais ça n'a pas endommagé son cerveau. Par contre, il est toujours inconscient. Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez aller le voir. Chambre trois cent quatre.

Je regardai Sakura.

**- **On y va ?

Elle acquiesça et nous suivîmes le couloir menant à la chambre de Syaoran. Lorsque nous entrâmes, Sakura se serra contre moi. Je m'assis près du lit où reposait mon meilleur ami. Il avait un bandage autour de la tête et semblait dormir profondément. Je soupirai.

**-** Dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourré. Tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas regarder ces photos. Mais tu en fais toujours à ta tête…

Sakura me jeta un regard interrogateur, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Syaoran se mit soudain à s'agiter et ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

**-** Ah, ma tête.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et souris.

**-** Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants.

Il cligna des yeux et me fixa un instant sans vraiment me voir.

**-** Eriol ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Et puis où est-ce que je suis ?

**-** Tu es à l'hôpital.

**-** Comment ça ?

**-** Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra.

**-** Ça me revient. J'ai fait une autre crise, pas vrai ?

J'acquiesçai doucement.

**-** Comment te sens-tu ?

**-** Je vais survivre.

**-** Tu veux qu'on te laisse te reposer ?

**-** On ?

**-** Ben oui ! Sakura et moi.

Il tourna la tête et aperçut Sakura. Contre toute attente, il la regarda tristement et lui dit :

**-** Je suis désolé. J'aurais préféré que tu n'assistes pas à ça.

Elle hocha lentement la tête et je lui reposai ma question.

**-** Tu veux qu'on te laisse ?

**-** Oui, s'il te plaît.

**-** À plus tard alors.

J'entraînai Sakura à ma suite dans le couloir et nous quittâmes l'hôpital. Le ciel s'était couvert de gros nuages gris. Je me tournai vers mon amie.

**-** Je crois que tu as eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Je vais te raccompagner chez toi.

**-** Ok.

Je laissai mon vélo dans le stationnement avec l'intention de le reprendre plus tard. Une fois arrivés devant chez elle, je lui demandai doucement :

**-** Ça va aller ?

**-** Je crois.

**-** Ne t'inquiète pas pour Syaoran. Il est hors de danger.

Elle me fit un faible sourire et je l'embrassai sur le front.

**-** Je te donnerai de ses nouvelles demain matin, promis.

En allant chercher mon vélo, je repassai dans ma tête les événements de la journée. Je savais qu'éventuellement Syaoran aurait une autre crise, mais je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait pendant qu'il serait seul avec Sakura. Je soupirai. J'espérais que ça n'envenimerait pas leur relation déjà tendue.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Réponses aux reviews**

**SyaoSyao : Merci pour la review. Va vraiment falloir que j'arrête de martyriser ce pauvre Syaoran.**

**dragonia : Michi beaucoup, et voilà la suite.**

**louvegrise : Contente que tu apprécies. **

**marion-moune : Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes.**

**Solaya : Merci du compliment, et ne t'inquiète pas, pour l'instant je ne suis pas en panne d'inspiration.**

**MISSGLITTER : Et oui, il lui a dit ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews de ta part.**

**Archangel.gaia : Tu ne te trompes pas, je ne mettrai pas de magie. Peut-être dans une autre fic… michi pour ta review.**

**ciçouille : T'as raison, pauvre Syaoran. Va falloir que je me trouve un autre souffre-douleur…**

**represente 78 : Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire un Sakura/Eriol. Perso, moi non plus je ne la sens pas cette relation **

**Bon, trêve de bavardages, voilà la suite.**

**

* * *

**

Release my soul

**Chapitre 6**

**Sakura POV**

J'arrivai dans la cour d'école en étouffant un bâillement. J'avais mal dormi, car je pensais sans cesse à ce qui était arrivé à Li. Eriol m'avait promis de me donner de ses nouvelles ce matin, alors je commençai à le cherchai des yeux. Je l'aperçus un peu plus loin, assis sous un arbre. Je m'approchai de lui et vis qu'il lisait un livre. Il devait être vraiment concentré, car il ne me vit pas arriver. Qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon, avec son petit air sérieux.

**-** Eriol-kun.

Il leva la tête vers moi et me sourit.

**-** Bonjour Sakura-chan. Ça va ?

Je hochai la tête.

**-** Ça peut aller. Tu as des nouvelles de Li ?

**- **Oui, je suis passé le voir avant de venir à l'école. Il dit qu'il va très bien, mais les médecins préfèrent le garder encore un peu. Ils n'ont pas réussi à identifier la cause de son malaise.

À ce propos, je me souvins de la conversation qu'Eriol avait eue avec Li. Ils avaient parlé d'une crise, et du fait que Li ne devait pas regarder certaines photos.

**- **Mais toi, tu sais ce qui s'est passé, non ?

Mon ami soupira.

**-** Oui, mais je crois que c'est à Syaoran de te l'expliquer, et seulement s'il en a envie.

J'allais insister, mais la cloche sonna, annonçant le début d'une autre journée de dur labeur.

**Eriol POV**

Le cours de littérature était d'un ennui mortel. J'écoutais distraitement le professeur, l'esprit occupé par autre chose. Comme je me sentais romantique, je me mis à penser à Tomoyo. Puisque Syaoran ne l'aimait pas, ça mettait plus de chances de mon côté, mais je savais que je ne devais pas me déclarer tout de suite. Elle devait d'abord se remettre de son rejet par Syaoran, et je sentais qu'il était trop tôt. Mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à garder mes sentiments secrets. J'avais déjà confié à mon meilleur ami mon amour pour Tomoyo, et j'avais de plus en plus de difficulté à me contenir quand j'étais avec elle. C'était plus fort de moi. Dès que je la voyais, je n'avais qu'une envie : la serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser. Je me mis à rêver qu'elle éprouvait la même chose pour moi. Je m'approchai d'elle et au moment où j'allais poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, je fus tiré de mes pensées par la voix de la prof.

**-** Monsieur Hiiragizawa ! Cela fait trois fois que je vous demande de lire le seizième paragraphe, qui se trouve à la page deux cent quarante-neuf de votre manuel. Est-ce trop vous demander ?

Je secouai négativement la tête, embêté, et commençai la lecture.

**Syaoran POV**

**-** Mais puisque je vous dis que je vais bien !

**-** Je suis désolé, mais vous devez rester encore un peu. Nous devons encore effectuer quelques tests, et vous avez besoin de repos.

**-** Mais…

**-** Pas de mais. Vous resterez ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Grrr. Ces foutus médecins, je les embrocherais. Je me porte très bien, et cette bande d'ahuris refuse de me laisser partir sous prétexte qu'ils ne savent pas ce que j'ai. Je n'ai rien, bon sang ! Le problème est mental, et ils n'en trouveront jamais la cause. Autant dire que je vais rester ici pendant des mois, ou que je vais être transféré à l'aile psychiatrique. D'ailleurs, je crois que ces abrutis de première commencent à me craindre. C'est tout juste s'ils ne m'attachent pas à mon lit avec des chaînes. Quoique mon caractère n'arrange rien. J'en étais là dans mes sombres pensées lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte de ma chambre.

**- **Entrez !

Eriol entra et je ne pris même pas la peine de lui dire bonjour.

**- **Te voilà ! Il était temps que tu arrives, je vais devenir dingue !

**-** Dis plutôt que tu cherchais quelqu'un sur qui te défouler.

**-** Ça aussi.

**-** J'en déduis donc que tu vas beaucoup mieux.

**-** Quelle perspicacité !

**- **Je vois que tu es toujours d'aussi bonne humeur.

**- **T'as fini de te moquer de moi ?

**- **Ok, j'arrête. Au fait, Sakura s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi.

Je fus plutôt surpris, mais je n'en laissai rien paraître.

**-** J'en ai rien à foutre.

**-** Si tu le dis. Elle m'a demandé de te souhaiter un prompt rétablissement de sa part, et aussi qu'elle espérait te revoir bientôt.

Ça, c'était la meilleure. Kinomoto qui se faisait du souci pour moi et qui espérait me revoir rapidement ? Je n'aurais jamais imaginé…

**-** Tu lui as dit, pour les crises ?

Mon ami secoua négativement la tête.

**-** Non. Je lui ai dit que c'était à toi de lui en parler, et seulement si tu en avais envie.

**-** Merci.

**-** Tu sais, Syao, je crois que tu devrais faire un effort avec elle. C'est vrai, quoi. Elle ne t'a rien fait, et elle ne sait même pas pourquoi tu l'as en aversion. Tu devrais peut-être tout effacer et recommencer à zéro.

Je fis une moue dubitative. Je ne savais pas si j'en avais envie. Devant le regard insistant d'Eriol, je soupirai et dit :

**-** Je vais y penser. Laisse-moi le temps.

Il hocha la tête et regarda sa montre.

**-** Zut, faut que j'y aille ! J'avais promis à Sakura de l'aider pour son devoir de maths.

**-** Avant de partir, tu pourrais parler à mes geôliers en ma faveur ?

**-** Tes geôliers ?

**-** Oui, les types en blouses blanches. Les médecins, quoi.

**-** Ok, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

**-** Merci. À demain.

**-** À demain.

Je regardai Eriol partir et soupirai en calant ma tête dans mon oreiller. Je ne supportais pas de rester enfermé à ne rien faire. Ce n'était pas dans ma nature, et j'avais besoin de bouger. Je décidai donc de me foutre de l'avis des médecins et je me levai pour aller faire un tour, mais aussitôt que je fis un pas, je fus pris d'étourdissements et je retombai sur mon lit. Je soupirai de nouveau. Quelle poisse ! N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, je me mis à penser aux paroles d'Eriol. Peut-être que je devrais faire la paix avec Kinomoto en fin de compte…

**Sakura POV**

En arrivant à l'école le lendemain matin, je n'eus pas le temps de chercher Eriol, car j'étais en retard. J'entrai dans la classe en coup de vent et me rendis compte avec soulagement que le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Je m'assis à une place libre et vis avec surprise qu'Eriol n'était pas là. C'est alors que j'entendis la porte de la classe se refermer. Je levai les yeux et vis Eriol, qui était accompagné de Li. Celui-ci avait un pansement sur le front, au-dessus de l'œil gauche. Comme ça, il avait vraiment l'air rebelle. Mon ami me fit un petit signe de la main et les deux garçons passèrent à côté de moi. Au passage, Li me fit un petit sourire. J'étais tellement surprise que je faillis tomber en bas de ma chaise. Pourtant, je n'avais pas rêvé. Je me tournai et vis qu'il m'observait. Je lui rendis son sourire et sortis rapidement mes affaires de mon sac. La journée promettait d'être intéressante.

**Normal POV**

À l'heure du dîner, Sakura alla s'asseoir avec Naoko, Rika et Chiharu. Les filles parlaient des dernières tendances mode, mais Sakura n'écoutait que distraitement. Chiharu lui passa une main devant les yeux et elle sursauta.

**-** Sakura, ça va ? Tu étais complètement ailleurs.

**-** Ce n'est rien, je pensais juste à quelque chose qui s'est passé ce matin.

**-** Raconte.

**-** Li m'a sourit. Ça peut paraître idiot dit comme ça, mais habituellement, il m'ignore royalement ou je jette des regards haineux. Je me demande si le coup qu'il a reçu sur la tête ne lui a pas déréglé le cerveau.

Chiharu éclata de rire.

**-** Je ne crois pas. Peut-être qu'il en a simplement eu assez de te faire la guerre pour rien.

**-** Peut-être.

**-** Au fait, comment ça se passe entre toi et Eriol ?

Sakura rougit brusquement.

**- **De… de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

**-** Ne fais pas l'innocente. On a toutes remarqué que tu avais un faible pour lui, n'est-ce pas les filles ?

Elles hochèrent la tête et Sakura soupira.

**-** D'accord, j'admets qu'il me plait bien.

**-** Juste bien ?

**- **Tu es vraiment impossible ! Je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui, je l'avoue.

**- **J'en étais sûre ! Tu vas le lui dire ?

**-** Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur de sa réaction.

Rika lui sourit.

**-** Ne t'en fais pas. Eriol est quelqu'un de compréhensif. Même s'il n'éprouve pas la même chose pour toi, il te le dira gentiment, et vous pourrez rester amis. Et ça, c'est dans le pire des cas !

Naoko approuva.

**- **C'est vrai. Et puis, s'il te fait du mal, on va lui donner une bonne râclée. Vous êtes avec moi les filles ?

**- **Oui !

Elles éclatèrent de rire et Sakura décida d'avouer ses sentiments à Eriol le plus tôt possible. Pendant ce temps, Yamazaki, Syaoran et Eriol parlaient un peu plus loin. Le jeune Anglais se tourna vers Syaoran.

**- **J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais fait une croix sur ta haine envers Sakura.

**- **Ouais.

**-** En quel honneur ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

**-** C'était une perte de temps.

**- **Mais être gentil avec elle n'en est pas une ?

**- **Où veux-tu en venir ?

**-** Nulle part.

**- **Menteur.

Eriol sourit, mais ne rajouta pas un mot. Yamazaki se tourna vers eux.

**-** Une sortie en boîte ce soir, ça vous tente ?

Syaoran secoua la tête.

**-** Pas avec ce bandage. Je tiens à ma réputation.

**-** Pourquoi ? Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

**-** Je suis tombé dans l'escalier.

**-** Je vois. Alors je t'approuve. À ta place, moi aussi j'aurais honte.

Syaoran sourit et fit mine de frapper son ami. Une chance que les médecins l'avaient laissé sortir le matin même, car il n'aurait pas supporté de passer une journée de plus entre ces quatre murs blancs.

**Syaoran POV**

Je sortis dehors en m'étirant. Les cours étaient enfin terminés, mais j'en avais encore pour une bonne heure de devoirs. Je commençai à marcher lentement jusque chez moi. Eriol avait des cours à donner, alors j'étais seul. Je n'avais fait que quelques pas lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un crier mon nom.

**-** Li, attends !

Je me retournai et vis Kinomoto arriver vers moi en courant. Je l'attendis et elle s'arrêta à côté de moi, essoufflée. Elle releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux.

**-** Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

**- **Faire quoi ?

**-** Être gentil avec moi. Normalement, tu m'aurais ignoré, ou tu aurais soupiré et tu m'aurais regardé froidement. Pourquoi as-tu changé de comportement à mon égard si subitement ?

Je continuai de marcher, et elle me suivit. Après un moment, je tournai la tête vers elle et lui répondis :

**-** J'en avais assez, tout simplement.

Elle me regarda, perplexe.

**-** Tu es en train de me dire que du jour au lendemain, tu ne me détestes plus ?

**-** Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment détestée.

**-** Alors pourquoi agissais-tu ainsi ?

Je pris une grande inspiration, hésitai, puis décidai de lui dire la vérité.

**-** Tu sais, quand tu as parlé de ton enfance et que tu as raconté que tu avais assisté à la mort d'un homme qui avait été frappé par une voiture ?

Elle hocha la tête.

**-** Cet homme, c'était mon père. Et le petit garçon qui te criait que c'était de ta faute, c'était moi…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de l'étonnement.

**-** J'ai toujours considéré la fillette qui avait traversé la rue comme la responsable du décès de mon père. J'ai toujours détesté cette petite fille. Et quand j'ai appris que c'était toi, cette haine a refait surface.

**- **Je… je suis tellement désolée. Je ne savais pas. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux…

Je lui fis un sourire triste.

**-** Ce n'était pas vraiment de ta faute, et je me suis comporté comme un idiot. Et puis, arrête de culpabiliser. Tu n'étais qu'une gamine, et on ne peut pas changer le passé.

Je soupirai.

**- **Mais il y a autre chose. Quand j'étais plus jeune, ma sœur a été tuée par un fou. Elle avait exactement les mêmes yeux que toi. D'un vert éclatant et pétillant de joie. Nous étions très proches l'un de l'autre, et sa mort m'a causé un grand choc. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je me montrais si désagréable avec toi. Tu me la rappelle, et ça me faisait mal.

**- **Je suppose que cette crise avait quelque chose à voir avec ça.

**-** Exact. Lorsque trop de mauvais souvenirs de mon passé remontent à la surface, je ne contrôle plus rien, et les images défilent dans ma tête sans que je puisse les arrêter. Ça me rend fou, en quelque sorte.

**-** Et l'orphelinat ?

Je frissonnai.

**-** J'y ai été placé après la mort de ma sœur. J'y ai vécu des moments horribles, et je préfère ne pas y penser.

Je m'arrêtai, car nous étions arrivés à une intersection, et elle devait prendre la direction opposée à la mienne. Elle me regarda et sourit.

**-** Je suis contente que ça se soit arrangé entre nous.

**-** Moi aussi.

**-** À demain, Li-kun.

**-** À demain.

Elle partit et je la suivis des yeux un instant. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, je lui avais confié tout ce qui avait trait à mon passé, tout ce que j'avais de plus secret. Avant ça, je n'en avais parlé qu'à Eriol, et encore, ça m'avait pris des mois avant de lui faire confiance. Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'avais tout déballé devant une fille que je connaissais depuis à peine quelques semaines et qui était mon ennemie jusqu'à hier ? C'est la tête pleine de questions que je retournai chez moi ce soir là.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Réponses aux reviews**

**louvegrise : En effet, le rapprochement commence. Mais je ne leur ferai pas de cadeau. Ça serait trop facile de les mettre ensemble tout de suite.**

**alex00788 : Aveugle, à qui le dis-tu ! Mais bon, la pauvre, elle va vite déchanter. Tu verras plus tard **

**juju black : Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes. Ça me flatte. Et pour le vote… je peux te dire qu'il y aura une relation Sakura/Shaolan, mais pas tout de suite.**

**dragonia : La réaction d'Eriol. J'avoue qu'elle m'a posé un problème, celle-là. Mais bon, à toi de juger d'après ce que j'ai écrit.**

**repersente 78 : Tu ne te trompes pas, en effet. Ça me fait plaisir de coir que tu apprécies ma fic.**

**marion-moune : michi.**

**ciçouille : Peut-être bien qu'il la kiffe. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il ne le réalisera pas tout de suite. Ce qu'il peut être lent --;**

**MISSGLITTER : Plus de guerre, mais ils ne sont pas encore ensemble pour autant. Ça finirait l'histoire un peu vite, non ?**

**SyaoSyao : L'aveu des sentiments. J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à écrire cette scène, car je ne savais pas comment Eriol devait réagir. À toi de me dire ce que tu en penses…**

**

* * *

**

Release my soul

**Chapitre 7**

**Eriol POV**

Je regardai par la fenêtre en soupirant. Le ciel était gris, et il pleuvait à boire debout. En fait, le temps s'accordait parfaitement à mon humeur : triste et déprimé. Pourquoi ? Je n'aurais su le dire. Peut-être plein de petites choses. Tomoyo m'avait téléphoné la veille, et elle m'avait dit qu'elle s'était remise de son histoire avec Syaoran. Même qu'elle croyait avoir un faible pour un garçon de son école. Elle avait passé une bonne dizaine de minutes à me vanter toutes ses qualités, ne se doutant pas que chaque parole était pour moi comme un coup de couteau. Aussi, je commençais vraiment à me demander si Sakura n'éprouvait pas plus que de l'amitié pour moi. Comme je me sentais sombrer dans la mélancolie, je décidai de m'amuser un peu. Je sifflai légèrement pour attirer l'attention de Syaoran, qui était assis de l'autre côté de la classe. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi, je lui fis un clin d'œil, et il leva le pouce en signe d'affirmation. Je sortis quelques feuilles de mon sac et commençai à les chiffonner en boules. Je jetai un regard en direction de mon ami pour voir qu'il faisait de même. Puis, je guettai le bon moment. Lorsque le prof d'histoire – celui-là même qui se met en rogne rapidement – nous tourna le dos pour écrire au tableau, je lançai mon premier projectile, qui l'atteignit derrière la tête. L'effet fut immédiat.

**-** Qui est-ce qui m'a jeté ça ?

Il regardait une portion de la classe où je me trouvais, car il savait à peu près d'où venait le coup. Bien sûr, tout le monde resta silencieux.

**-** Que ça ne se reproduise pas !

D'ordinaire, je n'étais pas un élève turbulent, mais il m'arrivait d'avoir des excès de folie, si on peut dire. Syaoran leva la main, visa, et lança la seconde boule de papier. Celle-ci atteignit sa cible à l'épaule. Cette fois-ci, le prof se tourna vers l'autre partie de la classe.

**-** Ça suffit ! Qui est le petit malin qui s'amuse à mes dépends ?

À nouveau, il régna dans la classe un silence de mort. Le prof venait à peine de se retourner que deux boulettes le frappèrent dans le dos et sur la nuque, provenant respectivement de Syaoran et de moi. Cette fois, le prof abattit son poing sur son bureau.

**-** Assez ! Si l'auteur de cette stupide plaisanterie ne se montre pas immédiatement, je donne une copie de cent lignes à tout le monde !

Les élèves ronchonnèrent, mais ni mon ami, ni moi ne dirent mot. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à lancer les prochains missiles, le professeur fit volte-face. Nous nous empressâmes de cacher les boules de papier dans nos bureaux. Trop tard ! Nous étions découverts.

**-** LI ET HIIRAGIZAWA! CHEZ LE DIRECTEUR !

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte, la tête basse. En fait, c'était surtout pour dissimuler le sourire qui s'étendait sur mon visage. Avant de franchir la porte, je vis l'expression quelque peu choquée de Sakura. Elle devait croire que j'étais toujours un élève modèle. Une fois sortis de la classe, Syaoran et moi éclatâmes de rire. Finalement, après s'être un peu calmé, mon ami me dit :

**-** Tu as vu sa tête ! Il était furieux !

**-** Tu parles si je l'ai vue ! Il n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans toutes les directions pour voir qui l'attaquait.

Nous continuâmes de parler jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant la porte du directeur. Je fis une révérence.

**-** Après toi, mon cher.

Il me fit une grimace.

**-** Peu importe qui entre en premier, on va écoper tous les deux de toute façon.

**-** M'en fiche. Ça en valait la peine.

Syaoran me sourit et nous entrâmes dans le bureau.

**Sakura POV**

Je ne revis pas mes deux amis du reste de la journée. Ça me fait un peu bizarre de dire « ami » en parlant de Li, étant donné qu'on n'a pas tout de suite sympathisé, mais ça ne me déplait pas du tout. À la fin des cours, je décidai donc de faire un saut chez Eriol, histoire de savoir ce qui s'était passé depuis l'incident du cours d'histoire. Justement, ça m'avait beaucoup surpris. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Eriol agirait comme ça avec un professeur. Je pris donc mon parapluie et me rendis chez mon ami. Je cognai à la porte et il vint m'ouvrir. Il parut surpris de me voir, puis me fit entrer.

**-** Bonjour Sakura. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

**-** Je me demandais pourquoi Li et toi n'étiez pas à l'école cet après-midi.

Il soupira et m'entraîna au salon, et je vis que Li était là aussi.

**-** Euh, est-ce que je vous dérange ?

Li leva la tête et me fi signe que non. Je pris place dans un fauteuil et Eriol s'assit à côté de moi.

**-** Pour répondre à ta question, on est suspendus.

**-** Quoi ?

**- **Tu as bien compris. Interdiction de remettre les pieds à l'école avant trois jours, et une montagne de travaux et de copies en prime. Le gros lot ! Mais bon, on l'a cherché.

**-** Je ne comprends pas. Le directeur te punit ainsi seulement pour cet épisode ? Il est drôlement sévère.

Eriol baissa la tête, honteux, et Li eut un sourire narquois.

**-** Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, Eriol n'est pas toujours un ange. Ça lui arrive de temps en temps de sécher des cours et de faire des mauvais coups. Seulement, il ne s'était pas affiché depuis ton arrivée. À nous deux, nous formons un duo plutôt craint des professeurs, même si j'admets que c'est moi le pire.

Je regardai Eriol, interloquée. Il leva les yeux vers moi, inquiet.

**-** Tu m'en veux ?

Je le regardai un instant, puis souris.

**-** Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais ? Et puis, la tête du prof valait la peine d'être vue.

Il me rendit mon sourire, soulagé. Li se leva et s'adressa à Eriol.

**-** Je vais vous laisser. Je vais prendre de l'avance sur mes travaux, et avec un peu de chance, je serai libre vendredi après-midi.

**- **Ok. À plus, alors.

Li partit et je me retrouvai seule avec Eriol. L'occasion rêvée pour lui faire ma déclaration. Je rassemblai mon courage, mais avant que je n'ouvre la bouche, mon ami se leva et me stoppa dans mon élan.

**-** Je vais faire du thé. Tu en veux ?

J'acquiesçai, puis me souvint d'un détail important.

**-** Je peux passer un coup de fil ? La dernière fois que je suis restée, mon frère m'a passé un savon.

**-** Bien sûr. Ton frère, il t'a puni ?

**-** Non, mon père m'a sauvé. Mais il m'a demandé de téléphoner la prochaine fois que je comptais rentrer plus tard.

**-** Je vois. Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Je pris le combiné et composai mon numéro de téléphone. Par chance, ce fut mon père qui répondit, et je n'eus pas à argumenter. Lorsque j'eus fini, je me rassis sur le fauteuil en attendant Eriol. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau dans les mains, et repris sa place à côté de moi. Nous discutâmes pendant un moment, tout en buvant le thé. Après un moment, mon ami posa sa tasse et laissa son regard errer par la fenêtre. Il avait l'air triste, ce qui contrastait avec son habituelle bonne humeur et son sourire qui me faisait fondre à chaque fois.

**-** Eriol-kun, ça va ?

Il se tourna vers moi et me fit son plus beau sourire.

**-** Bien sûr.

Maintenant. C'était le moment.

**Eriol POV**

Je regardai Sakura et vit qu'elle avait pris un air déterminé. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et me dit doucement :

**-** Eriol… je voulais te dire que tu as toujours été un ami fantastique, et que je t'apprécie beaucoup. Mais dernièrement, je sens que les choses ont changé, et… je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

Même si je m'en doutais déjà un peu, ses paroles me firent un choc.

**-** Sakura…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, car elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai submerger par une vague de bien-être. Ma raison me criait de la repousser, mais j'avais tellement besoin de tendresse que je la laissai faire. Je me surpris même à répondre à son baiser. Ce contact me faisait du bien, et l'espace d'un instant, tous mes malheurs s'envolèrent. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et je glissai mes mains dans son dos. Après un moment, elle se détacha doucement de moi et rougit.

**-** Je ne pensais pas que j'irais jusque là.

**-** En tout cas, je ne m'en plains pas.

Elle rougit encore plus fort et se leva.

**-** Il va falloir que je rentre chez moi, je dois préparer le repas.

**-** D'accord. À bientôt.

Je refermai la porte derrière elle et m'appuyai dessus. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais agi ainsi. Ce n'était pas d'elle dont j'étais amoureux, mais de Tomoyo. C'est seulement à ce moment que je saisi toute l'horreur de la situation. Je m'étais servi de Sakura comme d'un objet pour satisfaire mon besoin d'amour, d'affection. Besoin que je ressentais à l'égard de Tomoyo, mais qui ne pouvait me donner ce que je désirais, puisqu'elle ne m'aimait pas. J'avais honte de mon comportement. Maintenant, comment est-ce que j'étais sensé avouer la vérité à Sakura ? J'allais la blesser sérieusement en la lui disant. Elle allait me haïr pendant des semaines, et ça, c'était si elle ne faisait pas une croix sur notre amitié. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

**Normal POV**

Sakura entra dans sa chambre en chantant et en tournoyant sur elle-même. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en attrapant au passage son journal et un stylo.

« Cher journal. Tu ne me croiras pas, mais j'ai enfin réussi à avouer mes sentiments à Eriol. Je l'ai même embrassé ! Maintenant, je suis certaine qu'il m'aime aussi. Si tu savais à quel point ça me rend heureuse ! J'avais tellement peur de sa réaction. Si j'avais su qu'il réagirait ainsi, je le lui aurais dit que je l'aime plus tôt. Bon, je te laisse. À plus. »

La semaine suivante, les garçons purent retourner à l'école. Syaoran était en train de parler avec Eriol quand Sakura arriva.

**-** Bonjour vous deux. Enfin de retour à ce que je vois.

Syaoran prit un air théâtral.

**-** Après toute la souffrance occasionnée par des crampes aux doigts et d'utilisation inutile des précieuses cellules grises de mon cerveau, j'ai finalement triomphé de cet infâme personnage qu'est notre directeur.

Sakura pouffa de rire.

**-** Tu n'en mets pas un peu trop, par hasard ?

**-** À peine.

Syaoran lui fit un sourire, mais le perdit aussitôt, car la jeune fille venait de glisser sa main dans celle d'Eriol. Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Peu avant la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours, Sakura regarda sa montre.

**- **Je vais devoir vous laisser. Il faut que j'aille voir le professeur de chimie avant que la cloche sonne, car je dois lui demander des précisions sur le devoir. À plus tard.

Avant de s'en aller, elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Eriol. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Syaoran se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

**-** Je crois qu'il faut qu'on se parle.

Il ne pu continuer, car Yamazaki se dirigeait vers eux. Le Chinois jeta un regard dur à son ami.

**-** Ce soir, je vais attendre que tu aies fini de donner tes cours. J'ai des choses à te dire, et j'ai l'impression que toi aussi.

**Syaoran POV**

Comme prévu, j'attendis Eriol à la fin des cours. Comme j'avais une heure devant moi, je m'assis dans les marches et fermai les yeux. Je bouillais intérieurement. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Il n'allait tout de même pas me faire croire qu'en fin de compte, il n'était pas vraiment amoureux de Tomoyo, mais bien de Sakura. Je secouai la tête. Je ne comprenais plus mon ami. Moi qui croyais si bien le connaître. Je m'étais mis le doigt dans l'œil. Je continuai donc d'attendre, tout en ruminant ces pensées noires dans mon esprit. Enfin, je le vis sortir. Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce et attendit qu'il vienne s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il soupira et dit :

**-** Écoute, je peux tout t'expliquer…

**-** J'y compte bien. Qu'est-ce qui te prend, bon sang ? Ça t'amuse de jouer avec elle ? Quand tu en auras assez, tu vas la planter là ? Tu acceptes de la voir souffrir, juste pour pouvoir t'amuser un peu ?

À la fin, je criais presque. Je ne savais pas pourquoi le comportement de mon ami me mettait autant en colère, mais pour l'instant, c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Eriol baissa les yeux.

**-** Ce n'est pas ça. Hier, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, et elle m'a embrassé. J'ai agi comme un idiot, et je l'ai laissé faire. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle est partie que j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait. Je regrette sincèrement.

Je me calmai un peu.

**-** Tu as l'intention de lui dire la vérité ?

**-** Bien sûr. Seulement, j'ai peur. Elle va avoir tellement mal quand je vais tout lui avouer.

**-** Ça, c'est ton problème. Mais dis-toi bien que plus tu traînes, plus elle va souffrir.

**-** Je sais. Je vais essayer de faire vite.

**-** J'espère bien, sinon tu vas y goûter.

Malgré le sérieux de la situation, mon ami ne pu s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement.

**-** Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureux d'elle, par hasard ?

Je sentis mes joues devenir brûlantes et répliquai aussitôt :

**-** Tu te fous de moi ? Bien sûr que non, crétin.

Eriol se contenta de hausser les épaules.

**-** C'est toi qui le dis.

**-** T'es sceptique ?

**-** Peut-être bien.

Je lui fis une grimace et me levai.

**-** N'oublie pas de le lui dire.

Mon ami soupira et de leva à son tour.

**-** Promis.

La partie la plus dure restait à venir. Et à ce moment là, je savais que je serais là pour elle. Sakura…


	8. Chapitre 8

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Tomoyo : Yeah, une tite nouvelle qui lit ma fic ! Je suis contente que tu aimes.**

**SyaoSyao : Le problème, c'est qu'il est vraiment lent à comprendre ce qu'il ressent. Sur ce point là, il est semblable au manga et à l'animé.**

**alex00783 : Dans ce cas ce chapitre va te faire plaisir. Et puis j'ai décidé de martyriser un petit peu Eriol.**

**Lereyah : Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise. Et puis, j'ai pas fini de les torturer. Faut bien s'amuser un peu :p**

**louvegrise : J'avoue que ça m'a aidé pour la route et le moral comme tu dis.**

**dragonia : Ouais, mais j'ai pas trop élaboré sur ce chap. Je vais y revenir sur le prochain.**

**represente 78 : Trop court ? Ah la la, je sais pas si je peux faire plus long .**

**marion-moune : La voilà, j'espère que tu vas aimer.**

**ciçouille : T'as raison, y'a de la jalousie dans l'air :p**

**MISSGLITTER : J'avoue que j'ai pas fait un Eriol très brillant pour cette fic. Va falloir que je me rattrape dans une autre. ;-)**

**jusdepomme : J'ai fait une scène spécialement à cet effet. Je crois que ça te plaira.**

**Now, la fic. Et désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu plein de pratiques de spectacle ces derniers jours, alors j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps. Mais bon, l'important c'est que le suite soit là **

**

* * *

**

Release my soul

**Chapitre 8**

**Eriol POV**

Une semaine s'écoula sans que je trouve le courage nécessaire pour avouer toute la vérité à Sakura. Je savais que plus je tardais, plus je la ferais souffrir, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas essayé. J'avais tenté de le faire une bonne dizaine de fois, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à le faire. C'était trop difficile. Pourtant, je devais absolument le lui dire. J'y pensais sans cesse, et j'avais beaucoup de difficulté à me concentrer sur quelque chose, étant donné que ça occupait tout mon esprit. Comme en ce moment.

**-** Attrape Hiiragizawa !

BANG ! Je chancelai sous le coup et me retrouvai allongé par terre.

**-** Aïe !

Je venais de me manger le ballon de basket en plein visage. Je me tâtai le front et grimaçai de douleur. J'allais avoir une belle bosse. Syaoran s'approcha de moi.

**-** Ça va ?

**-** Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux.

**-** Tu devrais aller mettre de la glace.

**-** Bonne idée.

J'entendis des bruits de pas et Sakura arriva près de moi, inquiète.

**-** Eriol, tu vas bien ?

Je me forçai à lui sourire et me relevai. Ce n'est pas que la douleur était intense, mais je savais que c'était aujourd'hui que je devais le faire. Ça ne pouvait plus durer.

**-** Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais aller chercher de la glace à l'infirmerie. Tu viens ?

**-** Ok.

En marchant vers l'infirmerie, je tentai de me calmer et pensai aux mots que j'allais employer. Tout aurait été si simple si je l'avais gentiment repoussée dès le début. Je jetai un coup d'œil par une des nombreuses fenêtres qui bordaient le couloir. Encore de la pluie ! Et pas rien qu'un peu. Je ne vis que j'étais arrivé à destination que lorsque je butai sur la porte. Je l'ouvris en jurant et en me frottant la tête. Si ça continuait, j'allais être bon pour commencer une collection de prunes. Sakura ouvrit la glacière et en sortit un peu de glace, qu'elle appliqua doucement sur mon front.

**-** Eriol, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ce n'est pas dans ton habitude d'être aussi distrait. Une fois, passe encore, mais deux. Et en l'espace dix minutes.

Je la regardai droit dans les yeux et pris une grande inspiration.

**-** Sakura, je… Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile et je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur, crois-moi.

Elle me regardait maintenant avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de surprise. Je fis un gros effort pour ne pas détourner les yeux et sortir de la pièce au pas de course.

**-** Ce que j'ai fait est une erreur. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Je t'ai menti, j'ai mal agi depuis le début.

**-** Je ne comprends pas…

Je fermai les yeux un instant et les rouvris, déterminé à mettre les choses au clair une fois pour toutes.

**-** Sakura, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Ce jour là, quand tu m'as embrassé, je t'ai laissé faire, mais pas pour la raison que tu crois. Depuis, j'ai fait semblant de t'aimer, parce que je n'avais pas le courage de te dire ce qui en était vraiment. Je suis désolé, mais tu n'es pas la personne que j'aime.

Elle recula et je vis des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Je voulus poser ma main sur sa joue, mais elle se dégagea brusquement.

**-** Pourquoi…

**-** Je suis vraiment désolé. Je m'en veux tellement…

Elle me jeta un dernier regard, rempli de douleur, puis quitta l'infirmerie en courant. Je me laissa tomber sur un des lits de l'infirmerie et soupirai. Je lui avais tout dit, mais à quel prix ? N'allais-je pas perdre sa confiance et son amitié ?

**Normal POV**

Dehors, il pleuvait à verse et Sakura courait sous le déluge. Les gouttes d'eau se mélangeaient à ses larmes, inondant son visage. De plus, un vent froid s'était levé, glaçant encore plus la jeune fille qui était trempée jusqu'aux os. Mais tout ça lui importait peu. La seule chose qu'elle ressentait, c'était la douleur qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Elle avait mal, tellement mal. Elle avait cru qu'Eriol partageait ses sentiments. Au début, il ne l'avait pas repoussée, il se laissait embrasser et répondait à ses baisers. Alors, pourquoi la faisait-il souffrir ainsi ? Pourquoi lui avait-il menti ? Sakura continuait de courir. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez elle, alors elle se dirigea vers la seule personne qui pourrait peut-être l'aider, la réconforter.

**Syaoran POV**

Je relevai la tête du rôti que j'étais en train de faire cuire. Qui pouvait bien être dehors par un temps pareil ? J'ouvris la porte et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise quand je vis Kinomoto, trempée de la tête aux pieds, grelottant de froid et secouée de sanglots. Je me dépêchai de la faire entrer. Dès que j'eus fermé la porte, elle se jeta dans mes bras, chose qui me surprit au plus haut point. Ne pouvant faire autrement, je la serrai contre moi.

**-** Kinomoto, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et était incapable d'émettre la moindre phrase cohérente. Voyant qu'elle ne se calmait pas, je fis la seule chose susceptible de l'apaiser. Je chantai. Une douce mélodie, presque une berceuse, que je lui fredonnai doucement. Après un moment, elle arrêta de pleurer, et j'essuyai son visage baigné de larmes d'un geste tendre qui me surprit moi-même.

**- **Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

Elle hocha la tête sans beaucoup de conviction.

**-** Tu veux m'en parler ?

Comme elle hésitait, je décidai de laisser tomber l'interrogatoire.

**-** Bon sang, tu es trempée. Viens, je vais te trouver quelque chose.

Je la pris par la main et l'entraîner dans ma chambre, où je pris un pull et un pantalon de jogging assez ample. Ensuite, je la conduisis dans la salle de bain.

**-** Enlève tes vêtements et enfile ça le temps que je les fasse sécher. Ça risque d'être trop grand, mais c'est mieux ça que d'attraper froid.

Elle acquiesça et je fermai la porte. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et je préparai deux chocolats chauds. Je me retournai en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, et Kinomoto s'avança vers moi avec ses vêtements mouillés dans les mains.

**-** Donne-moi ça, je vais les mettre dans la sécheuse. Tu peux aller t'asseoir, ça ne sera pas long.

Je mis rapidement la sécheuse en marche et retournai voir ma nouvelle amie, qui n'avait pas soufflé mot depuis son arrivée. Je lui tendis une tasse de chocolat chaud fumant, et elle but en silence. Je fis de même, me doutant de ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un tel état. Finalement, elle reposa sa tasse et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je pus y lire un mélange de détresse et de reconnaissance. Elle se blottit contre moi et ferma les yeux. Je soupirai et lui demandai :

**-** C'est Eriol, pas vrai ?

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, surprise, puis les ferma à nouveau.

**-** Tu étais au courant ?

**-** Oui.

Je vis qu'elle était à nouveau sur le point de pleurer et je tentai de la réconforter.

J'ai toujours su que ce n'était qu'un idiot. Crois-moi, il ne voulait pas te faire de mal. Je pense que le mieux serait de lui en parler, il t'expliquera. Mais il ne pensait pas à mal.

Soudain, je sentis une drôle d'odeur. Une odeur de brûlé. Alors que je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien sentir ainsi, un éclair me traversa l'esprit.

**-** MON RÔTI !

Je me levai en courant et me précipitai vers la cuisine, devant Kinomoto qui était plutôt surprise par mon changement d'attitude si soudain. Malheureusement, mon pied s'accrocha dans le tapis et je m'étalai de tout mon long. Je me relevai en jurant et allai éteindre la cuisinière en insultant la moquette. Le rôti était complètement carbonisé. Je me retournai et vis que Kinomoto riait aux larmes. Je me renfrognai.

**-** Qu'est-ce que ça a de drôle ? Je me suis pratiquement cassé le cou et mon repas est foutu.

Pour toute réponse, ses rires redoublèrent, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Ça me soulageait qu'elle puisse encore rire après ce qu'Eriol lui avait fait. Je lui demandai :

**-** Tu as mangé ?

Elle me fit non de la tête.

**-** Si ça ne te dérange pas de patienter quelques minutes, je vais faire des nouilles.

Elle eut l'air embêtée.

**-** Je me suis déjà assez imposée comme ça, je vais te laisser.

**- **Tu ne me déranges pas du tout. Et puis, ça me ferait plaisir que tu restes.

Et c'était vrai.

**Sakura POV**

J'hésitai un peu, puis finis par acquiescer. À vrai dire, je n'avais pas du tout envie de m'en aller. Je me sentais si bien avec Li. Dans un sens, je savais qu'il me comprenait. Il avait vécu bien pire que moi. Pendant qu'il s'affairait dans la cuisine, je m'emmitouflai dans le pull qu'il m'avait prêté. J'enfouis mon nez dedans et respirai sa bonne odeur. Une odeur de pivoine. Je tournai la tête vers mon ami et vis qu'il m'observait. Aussitôt que nos regards se croisèrent, il détourna la tête. Je fus un peu surprise par son attitude, mais ne fis aucun commentaire. Je me levai et m'approchai de lui.

**- **Je peux faire quelque chose pour aider ? Je me sens inutile et j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose pour me changer les idées.

**- **Tu peux m'aider à mettre la table si tu veux. Les ustensiles sont dans le premier tiroir à ta droite.

J'ouvris le tiroir en question et commençai à placer les ustensiles, puis je fis de même avec les verres et les napperons. Li se tourna vers moi et dit :

**-** C'est bon, tu as assez travaillé. Tu peux t'asseoir.

Il déposa une assiette de pâtes fumantes devant moi avant de se servir lui-même et de s'asseoir en face de moi. Je pris une bouchée et savourai les nouilles. Elles étaient excellentes. Comme je ne disais rien, Li me demanda, inquiet :

**-** Ce n'est pas bon ?

**-** Au contraire, c'est délicieux. Tu cuisines vraiment bien.

**-** Merci.

**-** Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

**-** C'est ce que tu es en train de faire.

J'ignorai sa remarque et lui demandai :

**-** Je peux t'appeler par ton prénom ?

Il eut l'air surpris, puis acquiesça.

**-** Si tu veux. Je peux t'appeler Sakura ?

**-** Bien sûr.

Je lui souris et il fit de même. Pourtant, comme à chaque fois qu'il souriait, je distinguai une lueur de tristesse au fond de ses yeux. Comme si quelque chose l'empêchait d'être complètement heureux. C'est à ce moment que je compris qu'il n'avait jamais tourné la page, qu'il restait accroché à son passé. Je me sentis triste pour lui. Allait-il un jour être capable de profiter pleinement de la vie, de passer à autre chose ?

**Normal POV**

Après le repas, Syaoran alla chercher les vêtements de Sakura qui étaient maintenant secs et elle se changea. En lui redonnant son pull et son pantalon, elle lui dit :

**-** Je vais y aller, ma famille doit commencer à s'inquiéter et je t'ai déjà assez dérangé comme ça.

**-** Tu ne m'as pas dérangé du tout.

**-** Je voulais aussi te remercier pour tout. Ça m'a vraiment fait du bien.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue du garçon, qui sentit son visage prendre feu. Sakura s'apprêta à partir mais Syaoran la retint.

**-** Attends, prends mon parapluie. Tu me le redonneras demain.

**-** Merci. Au revoir.

**-** À demain.

Syaoran referma la porte et appuya son front dessus. Pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'une fille lui faisait une bise sur la joue. Alors pourquoi est-ce que c'était différent avec elle ?

De son côté, Sakura rentra chez elle en marchant lentement. Elle n'était pas particulièrement pressée de faire face à son père et à son frère. Elle arriva devant la porte de sa maison et entra. Comble de malchance, ce fut Toya qui l'accueillit.

**-** Sakura ! Bon sang, où étais-tu passée ? Tu as vu l'heure ? Ça ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit une seconde d'appeler pour dire que tu serais en retard ? Papa et moi on se…

**-** Écoute Toya, je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas la tête à me faire dicter ma conduite et à entendre tes sermons. Je vais me coucher.

Elle monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers sa chambre, devant un Toya plus que surpris par le comportement de sa sœur. Il se tourna vers son père.

**-** D'après toi, qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer pour qu'elle soit dans un état pareil ?

**-** Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'elle s'est disputée avec une amie. J'irai la voir tout à l'heure, mais pour le moment, je crois qu'il vaut mieux la laisser seule.

Sakura enfila son pyjama et se mit directement au lit. Son regard se posa sur son journal, mais elle le laissa là. Elle n'avait pas envie de repenser à sa discussion avec Eriol. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Comment devait-elle se comporter avec lui désormais ? Elle n'oserait plus le regarder en face. D'un autre côté, elle lui en voulait terriblement, et elle n'était pas prête à lui pardonner. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Sakura se laissa peu à peu sombrer dans le sommeil. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Syaoran, qui avait été si gentil avec elle. Elle était vraiment chanceuse de l'avoir comme ami.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Réponses aux reviews**

**alex00783 : Oui, il y a rapprochement. Ça va fini par aboutir… éventuellement**

**louvegrise : J'ai eu bien du plaisir à écrire la scène où Syaoran réconforte Sakura. Je l'ai même écrite avant tout le reste du chapitre XD Merci pour tes reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**yukgirl :Merci du compliment. La romance c'est plus intéressant, donc je devrais être un peu plus inspirée.**

**MISSGLITTER : Michi, et pour le rapprochement, il devrait y en avoir un peu plus.**

**MiwakoSoma : Ok, la voici :-)**

**littlestar : Le problème, c'est que Sakura est encore trop entichée d'Eriol pour réaliser ses sentiments envers Syaoran. Qu'est-ce que m'a pris de la faire tomber amoureuse d'Eriol… c'était pas très brillant mdr**

**SyaoSyao : Bonne nouvelle en perspective, surtout que Syaoran commence à éprouver plu que de l'amitié pour Sakura.**

**ciçouille : Oui, mais Syaoran est vraiment lent à comprendre. Pff, les mecs…**

**YongYuanAiNi : Je suis contente que tu aimes. Mais je ne gâcherai pas le punch ;-)**

**dragonia : Tu as raison, les garçons des fois, ils sont pas brillants… Mais bon, au moins il lui a dit.**

**represente 78 : Merci. Et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

**jusdepomme : Merci pour ta review. Et oui, le petit Syaoran commence à éprouver des sentiments… **

**

* * *

**

Release my soul

**Chapitre 9**

**Syaoran POV**

Lorsque je vis Sakura au lycée le matin suivant, je notai qu'elle avait l'air d'aller plus ou moins bien. Elle s'avança vers moi et me fit un sourire forcé.

**-** Bonjour.

Me doutant qu'elle ne devait pas avoir envie de penser à Eriol, je ne lui posai pas de questions et je m'empressai de trouver un sujet de conversation.

**-** Tu as une idée de ce que je pourrais faire pour ennuyer le prof de maths ?

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux.

**-** Tu n'as pas l'intention de recommencer, tout de même.

**-** Pourquoi pas ?

**-** Tu vas finir par te faire renvoyer.

**-** Et alors ? J'irai ailleurs, c'est tout.

**- **Et moi ? Tu vas partir comme ça, et je ne te verrai presque plus…

Elle avait l'air sincèrement triste, alors je lui ébouriffai les cheveux en lui disant :

**-** Ok, je vais rester. Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi. Et je ne ferai pas de coups pendables… du moins pour aujourd'hui.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle ne pu retenir un petit sourire.

**-** Syaoran, tu es irrécupérable.

Je sentis des frissons me parcourir le dos lorsqu'elle prononça mon prénom. La manière qu'elle avait de le dire… J'eus soudainement envie de la serrer dans mes bras, de sentir son corps contre le mien… Je me repris. Au diable ces idées stupides ! Nous marchâmes un peu, puis nous rencontrâmes Yamazaki et le reste de la bande, excepté Eriol. Je le cherchai des yeux et l'aperçus qui entrait dans la cour. Je me tournai vers Sakura.

**-** Je te laisse, il faut que j'aille parler à quelqu'un. On se revoir tout à l'heure.

**-** Ok. À plus tard.

Je me dirigeai vers mon ami, qui lui aussi n'avait pas bonne mine. Il me regarda et soupira.

**-** Je lui ai tout dit.

**-** Je sais. Elle est venue chez moi juste après.

Il baissa les yeux.

**-** Comment est-ce qu'elle va ?

**-** Étant donné les circonstances, elle va plutôt bien.

**-** Elle va vouloir me tuer…

**-** Je crois que tu devrais lui dire tes sentiments pour Tomoyo. Ça ne t'excuse pas, mais au moins elle comprendra.

**-** Si elle accepte de m'écouter.

**-** Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

Il me fit un sourire triste.

**-** Tu as raison.

**Sakura POV**

En classe, je m'assis près de Syaoran, et je remarquai qu'Eriol prit place à l'autre bout de la classe. Le cours débuta, mais je n'étais pas très attentive. Même si je n'en avais pas envie, je devais aller parler à Eriol. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il m'avait rejetée, et pourquoi il s'était laissé faire au début. Je ne savais pas trop comment aborder la chose, mais une chose était sûre, je devais le faire. Je n'eus même pas besoin de faire les premiers pas, car à la fin du cours, il vint me voir et me dit doucement :

**-** J'aimerais te parler, si tu veux bien.

Je hochai la tête et nous sortîmes de la classe en silence. Une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers un banc, et nous nous assîmes. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'efforça de me regarder dans les yeux.

**-** Je… je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer. J'ai mal agi, et je ne cherche pas à me justifier, mais tu as droit à des explications. Tu vois, je suis amoureux de Tomoyo.

À ce moment, j'étais partagée entre la colère, la tristesse et la surprise. J'avais envie de le gifler et de tourner les talons, mais je voulais comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi.

**-** Il y a quelques jours, elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait un garçon de son école, et ça a fait descendre mon moral au plus bas. Quand tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois, je me suis laissé faire parce que je… j'en avais besoin, en quelque sorte. C'est seulement lorsque tu es partie que j'ai réalisé mon erreur. Si j'ai autant traîné, c'est que je savais que j'allais te faire de la peine, et je ne trouvais pas le courage de tout t'avouer. Je suis désolé.

Je restai sans voix après son aveu. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et je fis un effort pour les contenir. Bien qu'Eriol m'ait rejeté, une petite partie de moi me disait qu'il allait peut-être revenir sur sa décision, que tout n'était pas perdu. Mais à présent, j'étais certaine que c'était vraiment fini entre nous, et qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimée. Je détournai les yeux et dis d'une voix éteinte :

**-** Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité.

Puis je partis en courant, laissant les larmes couler librement sur mes joues. Je l'entendis crier mon nom, mais je ne me retournai pas. Il n'en valait pas la peine.

**Eriol POV**

Ce midi là, Sakura ne vint pas dîner avec Syaoran et moi. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Je n'aurais pas pu soutenir son regard. J'aurais aimé qu'elle me gifle, qu'elle me traite de tous les noms possibles, qu'elle me crie dessus, plutôt que de rester là à pleurer silencieusement. Ça m'avait fendu le cœur, et je me sentais encore plus mal. Syaoran dû s'en apercevoir, car il m'attrapa par la manche et me tira vers le reste de la bande, qui mangeait un peu plus loin. Soudain, Yamazaki eut une idée.

**-** Ça vous dit de jouer à vérité conséquence ?

Nous approuvâmes tous, et Yamazaki continua.

**-** Chiharu, à toi l'honneur.

**-** D'accord. Rika, vérité ou conséquence ?

**-** Conséquence.

**-** Très bien. Tu vas faire le tour du terrain de football deux fois en courant.

Rika grogna et commença à courir. De notre côté, nous l'encouragions. On devait avoir l'air d'une bande de cinglés à crier ainsi pendant que Rika courait, mais ça nous était égal. Lorsqu'elle revint, essoufflée, elle choisit sa victime.

**-** Eriol, à toi de souffrir.

Je luis souris et lui dis :

**-** Tu peux toujours essayer, mais je choisis vérité.

**-** C'est pas juste. Bon, voyons voir. Ah, j'ai trouvé. Es-tu amoureux de Tomoyo ?

Je rougis violemment et baissai les yeux. Rika était, après Tomoyo, la plus perspicace du groupe. Pas étonnant qu'elle m'ait percé à jour. Comme je n'avais pas le droit de mentir, je murmurai :

**-** Oui.

Les autres me regardèrent d'abord avec surprise, puis me sourirent. En bons amis qu'ils étaient, ils ne me demandèrent pas de précisions, et je leur en fus reconnaissant. Nous continuâmes de jouer un moment, puis ce fut le tour de Yamazaki.

**-** Voyons voir… Syaoran !

Ce dernier se cacha le visage dans les mains. Yamazaki avait le don de trouver des épreuves et des questions plutôt embarrassantes. La dernière fois, il avait demandé à Syaoran d'aller dire à un garçon qu'il était amoureux de lui. Il était revenu avec un œil au beurre noir.

**-** Alors, vérité ou conséquence ?

**-** Heu… conséquence.

Malgré le souvenir qu'il gardait de la dernière, son choix ne me surprit pas. Syaoran détestait qu'on lui pose des questions.

**-** Voilà, je veux que tu embrasses… Sakura !

**Syaoran POV**

À l'entente de cette phrase, j'avalai de travers.

**-** Quoi ?

**-** T'es sourd ? Je veux que tu embrasses Sakura.

**-** Mais t'es malade ? Des plans pour qu'elle ne veuille plus me parler après ça.

**-** Ok, alors t'as le droit de lui dire que c'est ta conséquence. Pour qu'elle n'aille pas se faire des idées.

Je m'imaginai en train de l'embrasser, et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

**-** Je ne peux pas faire ça.

**-** Oh que si, tu le peux. Et puis, tu n'as pas le droit de refuser.

Je soupirai.

**-** J'ai combien de temps ?

**-** Hmmm, une semaine, ça me parait correct.

**-** Parfait.

Nous décidâmes de faire un autre tour, mais cette fois-ci, nous devions prendre l'inverse de ce que nous avions choisi la première fois. Ce qui voulait dire que j'allais passer à l'interrogatoire. Ce fut Naoko qui me posa une question.

**-** Syaoran, es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un ?

Je m'apprêtais à répondre non, mais le visage de Sakura apparut dans mon esprit. C'était idiot, je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle ! Je me repris bien vite et dis :

**-** Non.

Pourtant, mon ton manquait de conviction. Heureusement, personne ne le remarqua, à part peut-être Eriol, qui eut un sourire en coin.

Ce soir là, j'attendis Sakura à la fin des cours. Je ne savais pas si j'allais me débarrasser de ma conséquence, mais j'avais envie de la raccompagner, et de voir si elle allait mieux. Lorsqu'elle sortit, je me dirigeai vers elle.

**-** Je te raccompagne ?

Elle me sourit.

**-** Ok.

Nous ne parlâmes presque pas pendant le trajet, et ça me mit un peu mal à l'aise. Une fois arrivés chez elle, je la regardai, et je ne pu empêcher mon regard de se poser sur ses lèvres. Je secouai la tête. Je n'y arriverais pas… du moins pas ce soir. Je relevai les yeux et l'observai en silence. Je n'y avais jamais fait attention, mais elle était vraiment jolie. De beaux et soyeux cheveux couleur miel, des yeux vert émeraude pétillants, un sourire à faire craquer n'importe qui, moi compris… Je m'arrêtai là dans mes réflexions, apeuré par mes propres pensées. Je n'avais jamais songé ainsi à une fille. Je secouai la tête. Ça devait être mon défi qui perturbait mes facultés mentales.

**-** À demain Syaoran.

Je la regardai, un peu perdu, avant de répondre.

**-** Heu… oui, à demain.

**Normal POV**

Après avoir fait ses devoirs, Sakura prit le temps d'écrire quelques phrases dans son journal intime.

« Cher journal. Aujourd'hui, Eriol m'a expliqué pourquoi il m'avait rejetée. Je lui en veux toujours, mais je me suis un peu calmée. Je trouve même que je suis moins triste que je devrais l'être. C'est peut-être grâce à Syaoran. Il a été si gentil avec moi, hier soir. Je lui dois beaucoup. Au début, je n'aurais jamais songé que notre relation évoluerait ainsi, mais je suis bien contente que ce soit le cas. Pour en revenir à Eriol, je ne sais plus comment agir avec lui. Est-ce que je dois lui pardonner et recommencer à zéro ? Il a toujours été un bon ami, et je trouverais ça vraiment dommage de le perdre pour une histoire d'amour qui a mal tourné. Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire. Je te laisse, j'entends papa qui m'appelle pour aller souper. À la prochaine.

**Sakura POV**

Le lendemain, ma décision était prise. J'allais tourner la page et me réconcilier avec Eriol. Je le repérai non loin de moi, et je me dirigeai vers lui.

**-** Eriol, je peux te parler ?

Il eut l'air surpris de me voir, mais me répondit :

**-** Bien sûr.

**-** Écoute, je ne te cacherai pas que la manière dont tu as agi m'a beaucoup fait souffrir, mais je sais que je dois passer à autre chose. Depuis que je suis arrivée en Chine, tu as toujours été là pour moi, et je ne veux pas que notre amitié soit gâchée par une bêtise. J'aimerais qu'on redevienne amis.

Il me regarda un moment, hésita, puis me serra dans ses bras.

**-** Merci. Tu vas voir, je vais être un ami exemplaire.

Je rigolai.

**-** Je n'en doute pas. Par contre, je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose.

**-** Quoi ?

**-** Rend Tomoyo heureuse.

Il me sourit et me dit :

**-** Promis.

Soudain, j'entendis une voix derrière moi.

**-** Et bien, on dirait que ça va mieux entre vous.

Je me retournai pour voir Syaoran qui venait vers nous. Je le saluai.

**-** Oui, j'ai décidé de tourner la page.

Je vis Eriol lancer un regard interrogateur à Syaoran, et ce dernier secoua la tête.

**-** Heu… j'ai loupé quelque chose ?

Je crus voir Syaoran rougir, mais je n'en étais pas certaine, car Eriol attira mon attention ailleurs.

**-** Non. Tu viens, ça va bientôt sonner.

**Normal POV**

Pendant que le trio se dirigeait vers le lycée, les deux garçons restèrent un peu en retrait. Eriol s'adressa à son ami.

**-** Il va falloir que tu le fasses éventuellement. Tu as une semaine.

**-** Je sais, mais je ne suis pas pressé.

**-** Ne va pas me dire que tu n'en as pas envie.

**-** Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

**-** Moi ? Rien du tout.

**- **Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue pourtant.

**- **Je ne fais que te mettre sur la bonne piste.

**- **Heu… tu peux me traduire ça ?

Eriol sourit et ne répondit pas. Syaoran soupira.

**-** Je vois. Tu ne diras rien de plus et je comprendrai en temps et lieu, c'est ça ?

**-** Tu commences à bien me connaître.

**-** Je me demande si c'est une bonne chose.

Eriol donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami et alla rejoindre Sakura qui s'était arrêtée pour les attendre.

**-** Vous venez, oui ou non ? La cloche a sonné depuis deux bonnes minutes et on va être en retard si vous traînez.

**Eriol POV**

Ce soir là, en rentrant chez moi, je croisai Tomoyo. En fait, elle m'attendait à un coin de rue. Elle s'avança vers moi et me sourit.

**- **J'avais envie de te parler. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, et tu me manques.

**-** À moi aussi. Au fait, comment ça se passe avec ton petit ami ?

Elle grimaça.

**-** Ce n'est pas mon petit ami. Et puis, je ne l'aime pas.

Je m'arrêtai et la regardai, surpris.

**-** Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre la dernière fois.

**-** J'admets que j'ai eu un faible pour lui, mais ce n'est pas allé plus loin. J'essayais de me persuader que je pouvais très bien vivres sans Syaoran.

**-** Et quel est le verdict ?

**-** Positif. Je suis complètement remise, et la prochaine fois qu'on va aller à la discothèque, je vais pouvoir draguer les beaux garçons.

Je souris. J'étais soulagé de savoir que Tomoyo n'était pas amoureuse. J'avais une chance avec elle. Nous continuâmes de parler de tout et de rien, et lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'intersection où nous devions nous quitter, je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai contre moi. Elle fut surprise par mon geste, mais se laissa faire.

**-** Tu es en manque d'affection ?

**-** Peut-être bien. Mais je voulais te montrer que je tiens beaucoup à toi.

**-** Je le savais déjà.

**- **Je voulais en être certain.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue.

**-** Tu es un ange, Eriol.

**- **Je sais.

Elle éclata de rire et nous prîmes chacun notre chemin. J'allais lui dire ce que j'éprouvais pour elle. Bientôt…


	10. Chapitre 10

**Réponses aux reviews**

**louvegrise : Merci beaucoup, et c'est vrai que j'adore recevoir tes reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur et ça m,encourage à continuer.**

**sarifa : Michi, ça me fait plaisir **

**alex00783 : Tu as parfaitement raison, ça va avancer un peu plus vite :-)**

**akutatsu : C'est à toi de juger d'après de chap. J'espère qu'il te plaira.**

**dragonia : Pour le jeu, fallait bien faire avancer un peu les choses entre Syao et Saki.**

**Archangel.gaia : Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes comment évolue l'histoire. Je vais essayer de ne pas de décevoir ;-)**

**represente78 : Merci pour toutes tes reviews, je suis bien contente quand je les reçois. **

**MISSGLITTER : Tu es toujours fidèle au rendez-vous !Et oui, les mecs, on ne les comprendra jamais…**

**Syaosyao : C'est qu'il a beaucoup d'imagination Yamazaki. Et Syao… ben c'est le temps qu'il se déniaise! **

**ciçouille : Alors voilà la suite… en espérant qu'elle te plaira.**

**jusdepomme : Povre Syao… ça le stress trop son défi. Quant à savoir s'il va le résussir, tu n'as qu'à lire la suite :-)**

**Sinkha : Merci, je suis contente que tu aies aimé ça. Alors voilà la suite!**

**Voilà le chapitre 10 ! Je peux pas croire que j'en suis déjà rendue là. Bon, j'arrête de parler, et on passe à la partie plus intéressante, à savoir la fic.**

**

* * *

**

Release my soul

**Chapitre 10**

**Syaoran POV**

Voilà maintenant quatre jours que Yamazaki m'avait lancé son défi. Quatre jours sans que j'aie pu appliquer ma conséquence. Ce qui ne me laissait que trois jours pour embrasser Sakura. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, j'étais complètement incapable de le faire. Ça me semblait tout simplement… impossible. Et pourtant, j'avais déjà embrassé une fille auparavant. Même plus d'une fois. Mais la différence, c'est que je ne le faisais jamais par amour. Une minute. Comment ça différence ? Je ne suis pas amoureux de Sakura ! C'était vrai qu'elle était belle, gentille, attentionnée… Stop ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça auparavant…

**-** Hey, Syaoran ! Attends-moi !

Manquait plus que ça. ELLE !

**-** Syaoran, est-ce que ça va ? Ça fait au moins cinq minutes que tu restes planté au beau milieu de la rue. Tu vas finir par te faire frapper.

**-** Hein ? Euh… oui, ça va. J'étais seulement perdu dans mes pensées.

**-** À quoi tu pensais ?

**-** J'ai été assez idiot pour jouer à vérité conséquence avec Yamazaki, et maintenant je dois payer.

**-** Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé de faire ?

Est-ce que je devais lui dire ? Est-ce que je devais le faire ?

**-** Je ne te le dirai pas.

**-** Pourquoi ?

**- **Parce que c'est un secret.

Je crois que j'aurais fait une grosse gaffe en l'embrassant. Elle ne s'était pas entièrement remise de son histoire avec Eriol, et elle risquait de s'imaginer des choses. La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était la perdre. Elle me lança un regard interrogateur.

**-** Tu me le diras un jour.

Je lui souris.

**-** Probablement.

Je la raccompagnai jusque chez elle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer, j'eus une idée.

**-** Hey, Sakura !

Elle se retourna vers moi, intriguée.

**-** Oui ?

**-** Tu as quelque chose de prévu, jeudi soir ?

**- **Non, pourquoi ?

**-** Ça te dirait de venir au cinéma ? Il parait qu'il y a un super bon film. On pourrait y aller… rien que tous le deux.

Ces derniers mots me firent rougir. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun mal à sortir avec une amie, non ? Sauf quand on projetait de l'embrasser. Dimanche était le dernier jour qui m'était alloué pour venir à bout de ma conséquence. J'avais retardé le délai autant que je le pouvais. Ça me laisserait un peu de temps pour rassembler mon courage.

**- **Ok.

La voix de Sakura me sortit de mes pensées.

**-** Hein ?

Elle me sourit.

**-** Je veux bien, pour dimanche.

**-** Ça te convient si je passe te prendre vers dix-neuf heures ?

**-** C'est parfait.

**-** À demain.

**- **À demain.

**Normal POV**

Lorsque Sakura arriva à l'école le lendemain matin, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers Syaoran et Eriol. Ce dernier fut heureux de constater que la jeune fille ne lui en voulait plus du tout. Ils parlèrent un moment, puis un jeune homme s'avança vers eux. Il avait les cheveux châtain clair et des yeux d'un bleu qui tirait sur le vert. Syaoran fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

**-** Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kanji ?

**-** Te parler.

**-** Je suis occupé pour l'instant.

**-** Alors retrouve moi devant la porte du lycée à midi.

Le garçon s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Sakura se tourna vers Syaoran.

**-** C'était qui ?

**-** Kuro Kanji, un garçon qui est dans la même équipe de basket que moi. On n'est pas en très bons termes. Je me demande ce qu'il me veut.

La cloche sonna, et les trois amis allèrent en cours.

**Syaoran POV**

Même si je n'en avais pas envie, j'attendis Kanji devant la porte du lycée. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et nous sortîmes dehors. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

**- **Tu m'as bien dit que Kinomoto n'était pas ta petite amie, la dernière fois.

Je le regardai, méfiant.

**-** Oui.

**- **Alors, tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que j'en fasse ma nouvelle conquête.

Je sentis aussitôt la rage monter en moi. Je serrai les poings.

**-** Ne touche qu'à un seul de ses cheveux, et crois moi, tu vas le regretter.

**-** Ah, je comprends. Tu préfères la mettre toi-même dans ton lit.

Je me retins pour ne pas le frapper et dis calmement.

**- **Ne viens pas mettre ta réputation sur mon dos.

**-** Je n'en ai aucun besoin, puisque ta réaction me prouve que j'ai raison.

Je serrai les dents.

**-** Si j'étais toi, je la fermerais…

**-** C'est ça. Va donc coucher avec cette pute. Quand tu en auras fini avec elle, tu me la refileras…

Le coup partit tout seul. Kanji chancela, et sa lèvre commença à saigner. Il me jeta un regard noir.

**-** Je te jure que tu vas me le payer.

Il se jeta sur moi, et nous tombâmes par terre, dans un enchevêtrement de coups plus ou moins précis. Après un moment, je pris le dessus et abattis mon poing sur sa joue. Soudain, je me sentis tiré vers l'arrière. Je me relevai et me ruai sur Kanji, mais Eriol me retint.

**-** Syao, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Arrête ça tout de suite !

**-** Laisse moi !

C'est alors que j'aperçus Sakura. Elle se tenait en retrait et semblait apeurée. Ma rage tomba d'un coup. Je me tournai vers Kanji et crachai :

**-** Sauve toi pendant que tu le peux. La prochaine fois, je ne t'épargnerai pas.

Il partit sans demander son reste et je regardai mon ami. Il avait l'air furieux. Mais c'est surtout l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui qui me fit peur. Le directeur.

**-** Monsieur Li, dans mon bureau.

**Eriol POV**

Je m'assis dans l'herbe, à côté de Sakura. J'étais complètement dépassé. Syaoran ne s'était jamais comporté de la sorte auparavant. Je poussai un soupir en me demandant ce que Kanji avait bien pu lui faire pour que mon ami en arrive aux mains. Sakura se tourna vers moi.

**-** Eriol… est-ce que Syaoran agit souvent comme ça ?

Je la rassurai.

**- **Non. En fait, c'est la première fois. Kanji a dû dire ou faire quelque chose de vraiment grave pour que ça finisse comme ça.

Elle eut l'air soulagée, et nous ne dîmes plus rien pendant un bon moment. Puis, je vis Syaoran arriver vers nous. Il était plutôt amoché. Il avait un œil au beurre noir sur lequel il appliquait un sac de glace, et sa lèvre était fendue. C'état sans compter la longue coupure qu'il avait sur la joue droite. Il s'assit près de nous et ferma les yeux.

**-** Ne posez pas de questions. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est que ce chien a dit des choses vraiment dégueulasse sur moi, et sur Sakura aussi.

Je fus surpris, mais ne demandai pas de précisions là-dessus.

**-** Qu'est-ce que tu as eu comme sanction ?

**-** Beaucoup de copie, et bien sûr, je dois aller présenter des excuses à cet enfoiré, et vice-versa.

Sakura s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras, geste qui me fit sourire, mais qui fit rougir Syaoran.

**- **Ne fais plus jamais une chose pareille. J'ai eu peur pour toi.

Syaoran lui fit un sourire triste.

**-** Je suis désolé.

Je souris de nouveau. Ça commençait à devenir intéressant.

**Sakura POV**

Le jeudi soir, Syaoran vint me chercher à dix-neuf heures, comme prévu. Je fus surprise de voir qu'il était venu en voiture.

**-** Euh... Syaoran ?

**-** Oui ?

**-** Tu n'es pas sensé avoir ton permis de conduire avant dix-huit ans, il me semble.

**-** Je suis majeur, ma chère.

**-** Et depuis quand ?

**- **Dix jours exactement.

**- **Et tu ne me l'as pas dit !

**-** Ben… non.

**- **J'étais sensée deviner ?

**-** À quoi ça t'aurait servi de le savoir ?

**-** À te souhaiter joyeux anniversaire, idiot.

**-** Bon, tu montes ? On va être en retard, si ça continue.

En parfait gentleman, il m'ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière moi. Il monta à son tour et démarra la voiture. Après quelques minutes, je lui demandai :

**- **Au fait, quelle sorte de film et-ce qu'on va voir ?

**-** C'est plutôt du genre action, mais il y a aussi de l'amour, vu qu'il n'y a que ça qui intéresse les filles.

Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes, et il éclata de rire. Pourtant, je surpris un éclat de tristesse dans ses yeux. J'eus la même impression que la dernière fois, quand il m'avait consolée. Comme s'il était incapable d'être complètement heureux. À cet instant, je me fis une promesse. Je serais celle qui l'aiderait à tourner la page sur son passé, celle qui libèrerait son âme.

**Normal POV**

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au cinéma, Syaoran fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la porte à Sakura. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir, et elle lui sourit.

**- **Vous êtres très galant, ce soir.

**-** Je me dois de l'être, puisque j'accompagne une si jolie demoiselle. Vous méritez le meilleur traitement.

Sakura éclata de rire et ils achetèrent leurs billets. Les deux amis passèrent une excellente soirée, et quand vint le temps de rentrer, ils furent déçus qu'elle s'achève aussi vite. Une fois arrivé devant la maison de la jeune fille, Syaoran la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Sakura se tourna vers lui.

**-** Merci beaucoup pour cette soirée. Je me suis vraiment bien amusée.

**- **Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Le jeune homme hésita un moment, puis se pencha lentement vers elle et ferma les yeux. L'instant d'après, ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celles de son amie.

**Sakura POV**

J'ouvris grand les yeux de surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Au lieu de me dégager, je sentis mes paupières s'alourdir et je fermai les yeux à mon tour pour profiter de ce baiser. La tête me tournait et je sentis une douce chaleur m'envahir. Je me rapprochai de Syaoran et répondis à son baiser. Après un moment, il se détacha de moi et je le regardai, confuse. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais si bien ? J'étais encore amoureuse d'Eriol. Pourtant, à cet instant, je ne voyais plus que Syaoran. Il me regardait avec un regard triste et… honteux ? Il porta son regard vers le sol et me dit :

**-** Sakura, je… je suis désolé. La conséquence que Yamazaki m'avait imposée, c'était de t'embrasser. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal…

Une foule de sentiments contradictoires se mélangeaient dans mon cœur. Confusion, surprise, déception… Déception ? Sans dire un mot, je me retournai et rentrai calmement chez moi. Je montai l'escalier et me dirigeai vers ma chambre, complètement ailleurs, oubliant même de saluer mon frère. Je m'étendis sur mon lit et fixai le plafond. Je portai pensivement ma main à mes lèvres. Le goût de celles de Syaoran y était encore. M'étais-je complètement trompée à propos de mes sentiments pour Eriol ? La sensation que je venais de vivre lors du baiser de Syaoran était totalement différente de celle que j'avais éprouvée lorsque j'avais embrassé Eriol. Je m'efforçai de chasser ces pensées de ma tête. Syaoran était mon ami, rien de plus. Et ce serait toujours ainsi.

**Eriol POV**

Le téléphona sonna et je me dépêchai d'aller répondre.

**-** Allô ?

**-** Eriol, il faut que tu m'aides.

Je reconnus aussitôt la voix de Syaoran, mais son ton m'inquiéta.

**-** Syao, ça va ?

**-** Eriol… je crois que je suis amoureux.

Je me retins d'éclater de rire. Moi qui croyais qu'il lui était arrivé malheur. Au contraire, il venait enfin de réaliser ce que j'essayais de lui faire comprendre depuis des semaines. Je repris mon sérieux et lui demandai :

**-** Et qui est la chanceuse qui profitera de ton corps de rêve ?

**- **Eriol, c'est pas drôle.

**-** Ok, je me calme. Qui est-elle ?

J'entendis mon ami soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

**- **Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne. C'est Sakura…

**- **Pff, il était temps que tu t'en aperçoives. Un aveugle l'aurait remarqué avant toi. Comment as-tu su ?

**-** Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle, et tout à l'heure, quand je l'ai embrassée…

**-** Tu l'as embrassée ?

**-** C'était ma conséquence, tu te souviens ? Bref, quand je l'ai embrassée, je me suis senti tellement bien… J'avais envie de la garder près de moi pour toujours.

**-** Comment est-ce qu'elle a réagi ?

**- **Je sais pas trop. J'étais sur mon petit nuage…

Cette fois, je dû faire un gros effort pour contrôler mon fou rire.

**-** Mais est-ce qu'elle t'a repoussé ?

**-** Non, mais quand je lui ai expliqué mon geste, elle est partie sans rien dire.

**-** Ce n'est pas si mal. Mais maintenant, tu risques d'avoir bien du mal à lui avouer tes véritables sentiments.

**-** Ne m'en parle pas. De toute façon, elle doit encore t'aimer, alors ça ne servirait à rien de lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle. Je vais te laisser, j'ai une copie à terminer. Merci de m'avoir écouté, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou si je n'en parlais pas à quelqu'un.

**-** Ça me fait plaisir.

**- **Au fait, quand est-ce que tu comptes te déclarer à Tomoyo ?

Je rougis légèrement.

**-** Bientôt, je suppose.

Invite la à sortir, ce week-end. Tu es profiteras pour lui dire que tu l'aimes.

**-** Bonne idée. Ça traîne depuis trop longtemps.

**-** Allez, bonne chance Roméo.

**-** À toi aussi, Don Juan.

Je raccrochai en souriant. Entre ces deux-là, les choses allaient devenir intéressantes. Mais pour l'instant, j'avais ma propre histoire d'amour à gérer. Je pris une grande inspiration et composai le numéro de Tomoyo.

**-** Bonjour, vous avez bien rejoint la demeure des Daidoudji. Que puis-je pour vous ?

**-** J'aimerais parler à mademoiselle Tomoyo, s'il vous plait.

**-** Un instant, je vous prie.

J'attends un instant, puis j'entendis la voix de mon amie à l'autre bout du fil.

**-** Allô ?

**-** Bonjour Tomoyo, c'est Eriol.

**-** Pas besoin de me le dire, je reconnaîtrais ta voix entre mille.

Cette phrase me fit rougir, et pendant un instant, j'oubliai le but de mon appel.

**-** Euh… je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir au parc d'attraction avec moi, dimanche. C'est un peu loin, mais j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir.

**-** Tu parles ! On part à quelle heure ?

**-** Je vais passer te prendre à neuf heures.

**-** Ok, je serai prête. À dimanche !

**-** Au revoir.

Je raccrochai en soupirant. Le plus dur était à venir.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lereyah : Merci, je dois avouer qu'à moi aussi il me plait bien. Et pour Tomoyo… bah, tu verras bien ;-)**

**SyaSyao : Quelle chanceuse, oui ! J'aurais bien aimé être à sa place.**

**akutatsu : Merci pour ta review. Sourire bête ? Faudrait que je vois ça lol**

**jusdepomme : J'ai plutôt consacré ce chapitre à la relation Tomoyo/Eriol, donc pour Syao et Saki, va falloir attendre encore un peu.**

**alex00783 : Faut dire qu'elle est un peu confuse la pauvre Saki, et qu'elle croit être encore amoureuse d'Eriol.**

**louvegrise : Pour tes questions, tu n'as qu'à lire ce chapitre, tu y trouveras toutes les réponses :-)**

**sarifa : Michi beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir.**

**ciçouille : Lui il l'est, mais Saki, elle, ne l'est pas encore. Mais ça ne devrait pas tarder…**

**dragonia : Disons que pour Eriol et Tomoyo, ça va aboutir plu vite que pour notre couple fétiche.**

**Archangel.gaia : Idiot, c'est le cas de le dire. Et pour le rêve éveillé… j'ai une semaine de retard lol. Je suis désolée.**

**marion-moune : Merci pour les compliments. Voilà la suite !**

**MISSGLITTER : Je suis sadique, mais pas à ce point là. Et pour Eriol et Tomoyo… ben lis la suite !**

**J'en profite pour faire un petit message. Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration, mais là, c'est revenu. Aussi un petit bonjour spécial à Karyne. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Release my soul**

**Chapitre 11**

**Syaoran POV**

Le lendemain matin, j'arrivai délibérément en retard au lycée. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver seul avec Sakura. Non seulement à cause du baiser, mais aussi à cause de ce que je venais de découvrir à propos de mes sentiments pour elle. Ce fut donc avec dix bonnes minutes de retard que j'entrai dans la classe. Je repérai une place vide au fond et m'y dirigeai. J'avais à peine fait la moitié du chemin que la prof m'interpella.

**-** Monsieur Li, j'espère que vous avez une raison valable pour expliquer votre absence pendant les douze premières minutes de mon cours.

Misère, on était en cours de littérature. Et la prof n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Je me retournai lentement et lui fis face.

**-** Non, m'dame.

**-** Très bien. Vous viendrez donc me voir à la fin du cours.

**-** Oui, m'dame.

Je me traînai jusqu'à ma place et me laissai choir sur ma chaise. J'avais passé une nuit blanche à réfléchir sur mes sentiments et au baiser que j'avais échangé avec Sakura. Et à voir le regard que me lançait Eriol depuis l'autre bout de la classe, ça paraissait dans mes traits. Je devais être blême comme pas possible et avoir des cernes sous les yeux. Bref, j'avais l'air d'un vrai zombi. Afin de ne pas aggraver la punition que la prof me réservait, j'essayai de porter un peu d'attention au cours, ce qui n'était pas évident. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs en direction de Sakura. À un moment, nos regards se croisèrent, et je baissai les yeux, incapable de soutenir le sien. Ce n'était pas facile de se rendre compte qu'on est amoureux de son amie, et encore plus quand c'est la première fois qu'on expérimente ce genre de sentiment. Mais le pire, c'était qu'après ce que j'avais fait, je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui avouer ma flamme. Soit elle ne me croirait pas, soit elle me rirait au nez. Et puis, de toute façon, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle m'en voulait. Je soupirai. J'avais beau retourner la situation sous tous ses angles, j'étais dans de beaux draps.

**Sakura POV**

Quand la cloche annonçant la fin du cours sonna, je sortis de la classe et attendis, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Je devais avoir une conversation avec Syaoran. D'accord, ce n'était pas très correct de sa part de m'embrasser comme ça, mais je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié simplement pour un baiser qui ne voulait rien dire, pour lui comme pour moi. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Je lui avais demandé de me dire ce qu'était sa conséquence, et il avait été on ne peut plus clair. Après quelques minutes, je vis enfin l'objet de mes pensées sortir de la classe. Curieusement, lorsqu'il me vit, il se mit à rougir.

**-** Sakura, à propos d'hier…

**-** Ce n'est rien. Je ne t'en veux pas. On fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ok ?

**-** Je… oui.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

**-** Alors, qu'est-ce que cette vipère de prof de littérature t'a donné comme punition ?

Mon ami eut l'air un peu étonné par le terme que j'avais employé pour qualifier notre enseignante, mais il sourit.

**-** Dis donc, tu te sens rebelle, ce matin.

**-** Alors ?

**-** Bof, des travaux supplémentaires et des menaces comme quoi ma note de bulletin allait souffrir si je continuais sur cette voie.

**-** Peut-être que maintenant tu vas te tenir plus tranquille, au moins.

Syaoran eut un sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos.

**-** Tu rêves.

**Eriol POV**

Le dimanche matin, je me réveillai tôt. J'étais un peu nerveux à l'idée d'avouer mes sentiments à Tomoyo, mais je m'efforçai de me calmer. De toute façon, je ne lui dirais rien avant ce soir. Dans le cas où elle réagirait mal, je ne voulais pas gâcher sa journée. Je commençai à me préparer, et lorsque j'eus fini, il me restait deux bonnes heures à attendre. J'en employai une bonne partie à essayer de trouver les mots que je devais employer, sans succès. Il me faudrait donc improviser. Vers neuf heures moins quart, je pris les clés de ma voiture – j'avais atteint la majorité environ une semaine avant Syaoran – et partis chercher Tomoyo. En arrivant devant chez elle, je vis qu'elle m'attendait déjà. Une fois qu'elle eut pris place à mes côtés, je lui demandai :

**-** Je suis en retard ? Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre j'espère…

**-** Non, tu es même en avance. J'étais trop excitée, alors je suis sortie dehors.

Je lui souris et l'admirai en silence. Elle était vêtue simplement, avec un pantalon blanc un peu moulant et un gilet bleu mauve, de la même couleur que ses yeux. Pourtant, je la trouvais sublime. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux onduler librement, et l'espace d'un instant, j'eus envie d'y glisser mes doigts. Soudain, elle éclata de rire, ce qui me fis sortir de ma rêverie.

**-** Regarde la route au lieu de me dévisager, on va avoir un accident !

Je reportai mon regard droit devant moi, les joues brûlantes. Je n'avais pas été très subtil sur ce coup-là. Le reste du voyage se déroula calmement, et nous parlâmes d'à peu près n'importe quoi. Le trajet pour se rendre au parc d'attraction était assez long, et à un moment, Tomoyo s'assoupit contre mon épaule. Je souris et écartai une mèche de cheveux qui cachait son visage. Ce qu'elle était belle…

**Normal POV**

Pendant ce temps-là, Sakura était couchée sur son lit, en train de lire un magazine que lui avait prêté Chiharu. C'était un numéro spécial rempli de tests. Sakura s'arrêta sur celui intitulé « Quel est votre genre de garçon ? », et armée d'un crayon et d'une feuille de papier, elle écrivit ses réponses. Son résultat était le suivant : _Vous préférez le garçon plutôt rebelle, au look négligé, mais pas dénué de séduction. Il est difficile à cerner, mais sait se montrer attentionné, et il est très possessif en amour. Il n'est pas toujours facile à approcher, mais lorsqu'il donne son cœur, c'est pour toujours. Il a tendance à avoir de la difficulté à oublier les événements passés, alors ne le blessez pas._

Sakura releva la tête. Ça ne correspondait pas du tout à Eriol. Par contre, c'était une définition on ne pouvait plus précise de Syaoran. Rebelle, séduisant, attentionné… Mais c'étaient surtout les mots « Il a tendance à avoir de la difficulté à oublier les événements passés » qui l'avaient accrochée. La jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Syaoran, son genre de garçon ? C'était vraiment stupide. Pourtant, une petite voix lui disait que ce n'était pas impossible. Sakura l'ignora et continua sa lecture.

**Eriol POV**

Une fois arrivés au parc d'attraction, je réveillai doucement Tomoyo et nous sortîmes pour aller acheter nos billets. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle m'entraîna vers les montagnes russes. À mon grand étonnement, elle choisit celle qui allait le plus vite et qui tournait le plus de fois.

**-** Je ne te savais pas aussi téméraire.

**-** Ma mère m'empêche carrément de m'amuser. Alors, j'ai décidé de profiter le plus possible de cette journée. Je ne reculerai devant rien.

Pourtant, lorsque nous fûmes assis dans le manège, elle attrapa ma main et la serra. Je la regardai, amusé.

**-** Moi qui te croyais courageuse.

**-** Je le suis, mais ça me réconforte de t'avoir près de moi. Je sais que rien ne peut m'arriver si tu es là.

Elle me sourit et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Heureusement, un homme vint baisser les barres de sécurité et Tomoyo ne s'en aperçut pas. Puis le manège démarra, et les hurlements des passagers manquèrent de me crever les tympans.

**Normal POV**

**-** Oui, il l'a invité au parc d'attraction aujourd'hui. Si tout va bien, il devrait s'être déclaré avant la fin de la journée.

**-** Tu savais qu'il était amoureux de Tomoyo ?

**-** Oui, mais s'il ne me l'avait pas dit, je ne m'en serais jamais douté.

**-** Et toi, Syaoran ?

**-** Comment ça, moi ?

**-** Ça avance avec Kinomoto?

Syaoran manqua d'échapper le téléphone par terre en entendant cette question.

**-** De quoi tu parles, Yamazaki ?

**-** Ben, tu l'as embrassée, l'autre jour. Pour avoir accepté de le faire, ça veut dire que tu l'aimes bien, non ? Alors, c'est quoi la prochaine étape ?

**-** Il n'y a pas de prochaine étape, et c'est mon amie, point final. Et puis, je te signale que je ne l'ai pas embrassée de plein gré, alors arrête avec tes histoires à la con !

**-** Te fâches pas, je faisais juste de taquiner ! Bon, je te laisse, Chiharu m'attend. À demain !

**-** Ouais, à plus.

Syaoran raccrocha et soupira. Pourquoi mentait-il à ses amis à propos de ses sentiments pour Sakura ? Peut-être parce qu'il ne les acceptait pas encore complètement…

**Eriol POV**

Je souris en voyant où Tomoyo nous avait emmenés.

**-** La maison hantée. Tu n'as pas peur des fantômes, j'espère.

**-** Jamais de la vie ! Tu viens ?

Elle me prit par la main et m'entraîna dans la file d'attente. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas trop de gens, et ce fut rapidement notre tour. Le manège s'ébranla et la voiture entra dans un long tunnel sombre. Personnellement, je ne trouvais pas l'attraction particulièrement terrifiante, mais Tomoyo ne semblait pas de cet avis. Lorsqu'un squelette décharné apparut soudainement devant elle, elle poussa un cri et serra contre moi. À cet instant, je bénis la noirceur qui nous enveloppait et qui empêchait Tomoyo de voir que j'étais aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. À la sortie du manège, je la regardai et lui fis un sourire narquois.

**-** Alors, mademoiselle je-n'ai-peur-de-rien, comment avez-vous trouvé ce manège ?

**-** Oh, ce n'était pas vraiment épeurant.

**-** J'ai vu ça.

**-** Ben, j'ai juste fait le saut une ou deux fois.

**-** Tu es certaine ?

**-** Disons que j'ai eu un peu peur, alors.

**- **Juste un peu ?

**-** Bon, ok, j'étais terrorisée ! Ça te va ?

**-** Je n'ai jamais prétendu que tu avais eu peur. Tu as tout avoué toi-même.

**-** Attends que je t'attrape, tu vas voir !

Je me sauvai en riant, Tomoyo sur les talons. Comme je courrais bien plus vite qu'elle, je m'arrêtai et me retournai pour l'attendre. Prise dans son élan, elle ne pu ralentir et me rentra dedans, manquant de nous faire tomber par terre. Je la tenais dans mes bras, sa tête appuyée contre mon torse. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques secondes, puis elle se dégagea. Je crus remarquer une légère rougeur sur ses joues.

**-** Désolée, je ne pensais pas que tu te laisserais attraper aussi facilement.

**-** Tu n'as rien ?

**-** Non, ça va.

Voyant qu'un silence pesant commençait à s'installer entre nous, je lui demandai :

**-** Tu as faim ? J'ai vu un marchand de glaces, tout à l'heure. On peut y aller, si tu veux.

Elle me sourit.

**-** Ok. Le dernier qui arrive doit payer pour les deux !

Sur ce, elle partit en courant, me laissant planté au beau milieu de l'allée. Lorsque je repris mes esprits, elle était déjà loin. Je soupirai. Il semblait bien que j'allais devoir payer pour les glaces.

Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, nous décidâmes de rentrer. J'étais de plus en plus nerveux à mesure que nous approchions de la demeure des Daidoudji. J'avais peur de la réaction de Tomoyo, peur qu'elle me rejette, peur qu'elle tire un trait sur notre amitié. Finalement, je stationnai la voiture et raccompagnai Tomoyo jusque devant sa porte. Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

**-** Merci beaucoupde m'avoir invitée, Eriol. Je me suis vraiment bien amusée, et j'ai aimé passer du temps avec toi, pour une fois qu'on avait une journée seuls, rien que tous les deux.

**- **Ça me fait plaisir.

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Comment allais-je bien pouvoir le lui dire ?

**-** Euh… Tomoyo ?

**-** Oui ?

**-** Je… il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire. Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, je ne te l'ai jamais avoué, mais… je suis amoureux de toi.

Je la vis agrandir les yeux sous le coup de la surprise, et elle resta bouche bée. Je me donnai des claques mentales. Je n'aurais pas du le lui dire, je le savais ! Je baissai les yeux et m'apprêtai à partir, mais je sentis une main attraper la mienne. Je me retournai et vis Tomoyo qui me souriait tendrement. Elle s'approcha légèrement de moi et murmura :

**-** Moi aussi.

Je la regardai dans les yeux et lui souris à mon tour, puis je me penchai vers elle et l'embrassai doucement. À mon plus grand bonheur, je sentis qu'elle répondait à mon baiser. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille, et elle derrière ma nuque. Après un moment, nous nous séparâmes et nous sourîmes.

**-** Bonne nuit Eriol. Et encore merci.

**-** Bonne nuit.

**-** Eriol ?

**-** Oui ?

**-** Je t'aime.

**-** Moi aussi, Tomoyo.

Je retournai à ma voiture en souriant. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Réponses aux reviews**

**irislorely : Les onze d'un coup ? Waou ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise.**

**Soleneh : Ça devrait commencer à avancer entre ces deux là. Snon, je vais être obligée d'allonger la fic à l'infini.**

**yukigirl : Ce qui est bien, c'est que maintenant que Tomoyo et Eriol sont ensemble, je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur Syao et Sakura. Donc, ça devrait évoluer au cours des prochains chapitres. **

**SyaoSyao : En effet, le mien compris. C'est pas juste ! Clamp pourrait nous le laisser, non ?**

**MISSGLITTER : Qui ne voudrait avoir ce cher Syao pour lui tout seul ? ;-) En tout cas, moi je le prendrais volontiers !**

**alex00783 : Oui, va falloir qu'ils se bougent un peu ces deux-là. Ça devrait avancer un peu plus vite, maintenant que Tomoyo/Eriol est une affaire classée.**

**YongYuanAiNi : Bientôt… mais pas tout de suite. Ça serait dommage de les mettre tout de suite ensemble, non ?**

**ciçouille : Ne t'inquiète pas, Tomoyo et Eriol sont ensemble pour de bon. Je suis sadique, mais pas à ce point là, quand, même.**

**akutatsu : Pour le plus grand bonheur des fans de la relation Saki/Shao, je vaus suivre le cours normal. Sinon, je sens que ma tête va être mise à prix ;-)**

**louvegrise : Waouh, ben merci pour les qualificatifs. Je dois dire que ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Et pour Tomoyo, ça ne se faisait pas de dire non à Eriol.**

**sarifa : Je contente que tu aimes ça. Et rassures-toi, Syao et Saki, c'est pour bientôt.**

**dragonia : J'avoue que j'ai fait dans le rapide, mais maintenant je peux me concentrer davantage sur la relation Syaoran/Sakura.**

**marion-moune : Tu as tout à fait raison. Je vais essayer d'accélérer un peu la relation de notre couple fétiche, parce que pour l'instant, c'est plutôt lent.**

**Eliz : Oui, j'ai honte. Je vais essayer de me dépêcher un peu pour le prochain chap, promis.**

**Encore désolée pour le retard, mais cette fois-ci, j'ai une bonne raison. J'ai eu deux voyages scolaires en très peu de temps, et je n'avais pas d'ordinateur. En plus, mon temps libre était plutôt limité. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Release my soul

**Chapitre 12**

**Syaoran POV**

Lorsque j'arrivai au lycée ce matin là, je me jetai littéralement sur Eriol.

**-** Alors, tu lui as dit ?

**-** Hein ?

**- **Est-ce que tu as fait ta déclaration à Tomoyo ?

Je vis mon ami rougir, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

**-** Ou…oui.

**-** Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ?

**-** Que c'était réciproque…

**-** Je le savais ! Bravo, mon vieux.

Il me sourit et me demanda :

**-** Alors, ça s'est arrangé avec Sakura ?

**- **Oui, elle a dit qu'on oubliait tout et qu'on faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

**-** D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tu vas bientôt avoir la chance de te reprendre avec elle.

**-** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**-** Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, les profs vont l'annoncer ce matin.

**-** Allez, dis moi !

Eriol me jeta un regard du genre peu-importe-ce-que-tu-feras-je-ne-dirai-rien-de-plus, et j'abandonnai, sachant que je n'arriverais pas à lui faire cracher le morceau. Peu après, la cloche sonna, annonçant une journée longue et ennuyeuse, comme n'importe quel jour d'école. Lorsque j'entrai dans la classe, Sakura y était déjà. Elle désigna la place à côté d'elle en me souriant, et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. Je m'efforçai de paraître le plus naturel possible et m'assis à ses côtés. Le professeur entra, et le silence se fit.

**-** Bonjour à tous. Avant de commencer le cours, je tiens à vous faire part d'une activité qui aura lieu dans environ un mois. Comme l'hiver arrive à grands pas, nous avons décidé de profiter des dernières journées chaudes pour organiser un grand bal. Vous pouvez avoir un cavalier ou une cavalière, alors les garçons, s'il y a une fille qui vous plait, c'est le moment de l'inviter.

C'était donc là où Eriol voulait en venir. Je jetai un coup d'oeil discret en direction de Sakura, et je dus admettre qu'il avait raison. Ce serait une bonne occasion de passer du temps avec elle, et peut-être même de lui avouer mes sentiments.

**Sakura POV**

Je souris en entendant le message du professeur. Un bal ! Je me demandais avec qui je pourrais bien y aller. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment de garçons à part Eriol et Syaoran, et je doutais d'avoir beaucoup des propositions. Soudain, je me sentis observée et je me retournai pour me rendre compte que Syaoran me fixait. Il détourna vivement les yeux et se plongea dans la contemplation de son bureau. Son comportement me surprit un peu, mais je ne m'en inquiétai pas outre mesure, déjà en train d'imaginer la robe que je porterais pour le bal.

**-** Bien, nous pouvons donc commencer le cours.

Je soupirai. En attendant, il me faudrait résoudre des problèmes de maths.

À l'heure du dîner, je sortis dehors et me dirigeai vers l'arbre où j'avais l'habitude de manger avec mes deux amis. Alors que j'étais rendue à mi-chemin, quelqu'un m'interpella :

**-** Hey, Kinomoto ! Je peux te parler ?

Je me retournai et reconnus Kanji. Je fronçai immédiatement les sourcils. Après ce qu'il avait fait à Syaoran, je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir lui parler, encore moins de me retrouver seule avec lui. Néanmoins, je lui répondis :

**-** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il me fit un sourire séducteur.

**-** Ça te dirait de m'accompagner au bal ?

Sa demande me prit par surprise. On ne se connaissait même pas ! Et puis, Syaoran ne m'en avait pas dit grand bien.

**-** Heu, c'est que Syaoran…

**-** Oublie un peu cet imbécile. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il me déteste que tu dois en faire autant. Tu ne sais même pas quel genre de garçon que je suis vraiment. Laisse-moi une chance.

Je devais avouer qu'il avait raison. En dehors du fait qu'il s'était battu avec mon ami, il était peut-être quelqu'un de bien. Et puis, il était plutôt séduisant.

**-** Tu me laisses y penser ?

**-** Bien sûr. Prends tout ton temps.

Tout à coup, je le vis froncer les sourcils.

**-** Bon, je te laisse. À la prochaine.

Il me sourit une dernière fois et partit. Intriguée, je me retournai et me trouvai face à face avec un Syaoran passablement énervé.

**-** Je peux savoir ce que tu fichais avec lui.

**-** Il n'a rien fait de mal, on a juste parlé et…

**-** Non mais ça va pas ? Tu n'as pas vu ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il peut faire et…

**-** Justement, et c'est pour ça que je dois apprendre à le connaître. Et puis, tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire !

**- **Tant pis, je t'aurai prévenue. Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

**-** Que je l'accompagne au bal.

Je vis un mélange d'émotions passer dans le regard de mon ami, quelque chose comme de la surprise, de l'inquiétude, mais aussi… de la tristesse ?

**- **Ah, je vois. Et… qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

**-** Tu es trop curieux. Je lui ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir.

Une petite étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux de Syaoran.

**-** C'est vrai ?

**-** Bien sûr. Pourquoi est-ce que je te mentirais.

Il eut l'air embarrassé.

**-** Ben… euh…. j'sais pas…

Je lui souris et le prit par le bras.

**-** Tu viens ? Je meurs de faim.

**Normal POV**

En arrivant près de l'arbre, les deux amis virent qu'Eriol était déjà là. Ils s'assirent près de lui, mais il ne les remarqua même pas, un léger sourire accroché sur les lèvres. Surprise, Sakura lui passa la main devant les yeux. Il sursauta, et se tourna vers eux.

**-** Désolé, je ne vous ai pas vus arriver.

**-** J'ai vu ça. À quoi tu pensais ?

Les joues d'Eriol prirent une légère teinte rosée et Syaoran sourit.

**-** La question est plutôt à qui il pensait.

**-** Je ne comprends pas.

Syaoran essaya de la mettre sur la bonne piste.

**-** Une certaine personne aux longs cheveux noirs, qui lui plait beaucoup et avec qui il a passé, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, une merveilleuse journée ce week-end.

**- **Ne me dis pas qu'il s'est déclaré ! Eriol ?

**-** Euh… oui.

**-** Mais c'est super ! Et alors, comment elle a réagi ?

**-** Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait aussi, et on s'est embrassés…

Le sourire de Syaoran s'agrandit davantage.

**- **Non, c'est vrai ? Et tu ne me l'as même pas dit ?

**-** Ben, c'est que…

En voyant le grand sourire qu'affichaient ses deux amis, Eriol s'énerva.

**-** Oh, et foutez-moi la paix.

Sakura et Syaoran éclatèrent de rire, bientôt suivis par Eriol.

**Syaoran POV**

Comme la plupart du temps, je n'écoutais rien du cours de physique. Comme dan n'importe quel cours, d'ailleurs. Mais cette fois-ci, j'avais une bonne raison. Enfn, selon moi. Je ne savais pas comment inviter Sakura pour le bal. Il m'aurait suffi de le lui demander, tout bonnement, mais je n'en avais pas le courage. On aura tout vu. Syaoran Li, celui qui tient tête à tous les profs, qui leur en fait voir de toutes les couleurs et qui n'a peur de rien est trop timide pour demander à une fille de l'accompagner à un stupide bal. C'était bête, mais c'était comme ça. Mais une chose était sûre : je devais faire vite. Si je ne me dépêchais pas, elle risquait d'y aller avec ce salaud de Kuro Kanji, ou avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais comment faire ? Soudain, j'eus une idée. Je tournai la tête et repérai Sakura, à cinq rangées de moi. J'attrapai un morceau de papier et y griffonnai quelques mots, puis je le chiffonnai et le passai à la personne à côté de moi, en lui indiquant à qui il était destiné. La personne en question passa le papier à son voisin, et ainsi de suite. Le message était presque rendu à destination lorsque…

**-** Monsieur Tenji, apportez moi ce morceau de papier, je vous prie.

Mince ! J'étais dans de beaux draps. Le dénommé Tenji se leva et tendit le mot à notre enseignant. Pourvu qu'il ne le lise pas…

**-** Bon, voyons voir le contenu de ce message.

Non, pitié ! Pas ça ! Pas devant tout le monde !

**-** Ma belle Sakura, me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être ma cavalière pour le bal ? Tu ferais de moi le plus heureux des hommes si tu acceptais. Et c'est signé Syaoran Li.

Si j'avais pu m'enfoncer dans le plancher, je l'aurais fait volontiers. Il y eut un moment de silence dans la classe, bientôt suivi par un éclat de rire général. Je levai les yeux vers le professeur et vis qu'il affichait un sourire triomphant. J'avais envie de le plonger dans de l'huile bouillante. Faute de matériel, je me contentai de lui jeter un regard noir. Quand le silence revint enfin – c'est-à-dire une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard – le prof daigna enfin poursuivre son cours, pour la première fois de ma vie à mon plus grand bonheur.

**Eriol POV**

Je n'y croyais tout simplement pas. Syaoran, faire preuve d'une aussi grande sensibilité ? C'était la meilleure, celle-là. Et moi qui croyais le connaître mieux que quiconque. Je venais de me fourrer le doigt dans l'œil. Et le voir rougir, c'était une première. La pauvre Sakura ne savait plus où se mettre. Encore heureux que c'était une simple invitation pour un bal, et non une déclaration d'amour. Bref, à la fin du cours, Syaoran sortit de la classe en coup de vent. Je rangeai rapidement mes affaires et le suivis. Je le trouvai dehors, en train de frapper rageusement son poing contre un arbre. Je m'approchai doucement de lui.

**-** Et bien, on peut dire que tu n'y vas pas par trente-six chemins, toi.

**- **La ferme, Eriol.

**-** Hey, du calme ! Ce n'est pas si mal…

**-** Ah ouais ? Je te signale que je viens de me faire ridiculiser devant tout le monde, en plus de mettre Sakura dans situation assez embarrassante, merci.

Je soupirai.

**-** Je veux bien croire, mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Au moins, tu l'as invitée. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre sa réponse.

**-** Après ça, elle risque d'être négative.

**- **Ça n'a rien à voir. De toute façon, on verra bien.

La cloche de reprise des cours sonna, nous interrompant par la même occasion. Je me tournai vers mon ami.

**-** Tu viens ?

**-** Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?

**Sakura POV**

À la fin des cours, Syaoran quitta rapidement la classe. Il avait un entraînement de basket, et ça m'arrangeait plutôt bien, parce que je n'aurais pas trop su quoi lui dire. D'un côté, j'étais terriblement gênée, mais de l'autre, ce petit mot m'avait fait plaisir. Je ne le savais pas capable d'écrire des choses du genre. Je rougis en y repensant. « Ma belle Sakura… ». Je ne savais pas pourquoi ces quelques mots me faisaient un tel effet. Mais à présent, je devais faire un choix. Soit j'y allais avec le séduisant Kanji, soit j'y allais avec Syaoran. Dilemme. Tout en y réfléchissant, je ramassai mes affaires et sortit de la classe. En descendant les escaliers, j'aperçus Eriol qui m'attendait en bas.

**-** Je te raccompagne ?

**- **Avec plaisir. Tu me laisses deux minutes ?

**- **Bien sûr.

Je sortis une feuille et un crayon de mon sac, écrivis quelque chose et glissai le message dans la fente du casier de Syaoran. Le connaissant, il ferait tout pour m'éviter demain, et c'était la seule solution dont je disposais pour lui donner ma réponse. Je revins vers Eriol et lui demandai :

**-** Tu sais quel est le casier de Kanji ?

Mon ami fronça les sourcils et répondit :

**-** Numéro trois cent quatre-vingt treize. Pourquoi ?

Je lui fis un sourire énigmatique.

**- **Top secret.

Je me dirigeai vers l'endroit indiqué et fis la même chose qu'avec le casier de Syaoran. Puis, je me tournai vers Eriol et dis :

**-** On y va ?

**Normal POV**

Le lendemain, Syaoran arriva tôt au lycée. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de croiser Sakura, aussi décida-t-il d'aller à la bibliothèque, où elle ne se rendait que rarement. Auparavant, il déposa ses livres dans son casier. Alors qu'il allait le refermer, une feuille de papier tomba à ses pieds. Intrigué, il se pencha pour la ramasser. Un simple mot y était écrit.

Au même moment, Kuro Kanji ouvrait la porte de son casier. Il vit un moreau de papier, et le saisit. Il parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes et haussa les sourcils. Puis, il le froissa et le jeta dans une poubelle. La guerre qu'il menait avec Li ne serait que plus acharnée, puisqu'il savait maintenant où il devait attaquer.

De son côté, Syaoran plia le papier et le rangea dans sa poche. Au lieu d'aller à la bibliothèque, il décida d'attendre Sakura. Il devait avoir une petite conversation avec elle.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Ridelliz : Merci des compliments, ça me chaud au cœur et ça m'encourage à continuer.**

**Eliz : J'ai essayé de me dépêcher pour épargner tes pauvres bras ;-) Tu n'as qu'à aller lire pour voir la réponse.**

**electranab : Hé hé, le suspense. Ben, voilà la suite !**

**MISSGLITTER : Ouais, ça a dû être la plus grande honte de sa vie. Mais bon, ça aurait pu être pire. Sourire sadique Va falloir que j'y réfléchisse.**

**sakura : J'adore laisser les lecteurs en plan comme ça. Mais bon, j'ai essayé de mettre la suite le plus tôt possible comme ça tu ne finiras pas folle.**

**YongYuanAiNi : Oui, tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre ci. Je suis pas assez méchante pour faire durer le suspense plus longtemps.**

**SyaoSyao : Tout de même, c'est bon de rêver. Tu n'as qu'à lire la suite pour savoir s'il faut que tu ailles tabasser Kanji.**

**ciçouille : Vlà la suite ! Quand même, ça m'a fait bizarre de mettre Syaoran aussi romantique.**

**Archangel.gaia : Je suis sontente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Le bal… bah c'est pas pour tout de suite, je vais te faire languir encore un peu.**

**louvegrise : Si j'aime ça te faire languir ? Oui ! Je suis une sadique dans l'âme, moi. Sinon, pour la réponse de Saki… Va lire pour voir si tu as raison ! En passant, tes reviews me font toujours énormément plaisir.**

**marion-moune : T'inquiètes pas, y'a des limites à la méchanceté. **

**dragonia : Le grand mystère des réponses de Sakura. Ben, va lire le nouveau chapitre pour voir ce qu'elle a répondu.**

**Ben voilà, comme promis, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour poster ce chapitre le plus tôt possible. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Release my soul

**Chapitre 13**

**Syaoran POV**

Assis sur les marches de l'escalier menant à l'entrée principale du lycée, j'attendais Sakura. Je sortis la feuille de papier contenant sa réponse de ma poche, et le fit distraitement tourner entre mes doigts. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, je réfléchissais. Qu'allait faire Kanji, à présent ? Avec lui qui se mêlait de cette histoire, j'étais inquiet pour Sakura. Puis mes pensées dérivèrent vers elle. Elle était si belle, si douce, si gentille, si… elle. Je ne pouvais pas trouver de mots pour la décrire. C'était tout simplement… Sakura. J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je sursautai lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournai vivement et soupirai en reconnaissant Sakura.

**-** Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ça ne se fait pas de surprendre les gens comme ça ! Tu veux me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ?

Elle ria et s'assit à côté de moi.

**-** Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais, mais ça devait être drôlement intéressant pour que tu ne m'aies même pas entendu arriver.

Je rougis fortement et détournai les yeux. Si elle savait que c'était justement à elle que je pensais. Je me contentai de répondre :

**-** En effet, c'était très intéressant.

Elle me lança un regard interrogateur, mais sourit lorsqu'elle vit ce que je tenais dans mes mains.

**-** Je suppose que tu voulais me parler de ça ?

Je rougis encore plus, si c'était possible.

**-** Euh… non. Enfin… oui.

**- **Oui ou non ?

**-** Oui ! Ben… je voulais te dire que je suis désolé de t'avoir mise dans l'embarras, hier. Et aussi que je suis très content que tu aies accepté.

**-** Au fait, tu pensais vraiment tous les mots que tu as écrits ?

Mes joues me brûlaient tellement que j'ai cru qu'un incendie allait se déclarer. Je repensais surtout aux mots « Ma belle Sakura » et « Tu ferais de moi le plus heureux des hommes si tu acceptais ». Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'écrire des trucs comme ça ? Surtout que je les pensais vraiment.

**-** Ou… oui.

**-** Ça me touche beaucoup.

Je la regardai de travers, et je devais vraiment avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot, car elle éclata de rire.

**-** Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?

**-** C'est vrai ?

**-** Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?

**-** Que ça te touche ?

**-** Bien sûr, sinon je ne te l'aurais pas dit.

Je souris. Une belle journée s'annonçait.

**Normal POV**

Non loin de là, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain clair observait les deux amis. Soudain, il surprit le regard tendre que jetait Syaoran à Sakura, et il eut un sourire mauvais. Ses doutes se confirmaient. À présent, il savait par où passer pour atteindre son ennemi. En plus, il ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Il aurait le dessus sur Syaoran, mais en plus, il aurait Sakura. Kuro Kanji serra les poings en se souvenant du message qu'il avait trouvé dans son casier.

« Je suis désolée, mais ma réponses est non. Syaoran est un très bon ami, et je tiens énormément à lui. C'est donc avec lui que j'irai au bal. De plus, je ne te fais pas entièrement confiance. Sakura. »

Le garçon jeta un dernier regard en direction des deux amis et s'en alla. Ça ne faisait que commencer.

**Sakura POV**

Ce soir-là, je décidai d'aller faire les boutiques, question de voir si je trouvais la robe idéale pour le bal. J'en trouvai plusieurs qui me plaisaient, mais elles étaient toutes trop chères. Alors que je regardais une belle robe de soie pêche, j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler.

**-** Sakura !

Je me retournai et souris en voyant Tomoyo qui venait vers moi.

**-** Bonjour Tomoyo !

**-** Tu te cherches une robe pour le bal ?

**- **Tu es courant ?

**-** Oui, Eriol m'en a parlé.

**-** Au fait, félicitations. Je suis vraiment contente pour vous deux.

**-** Merci. Mais retournons à ta robe. Tu as déjà fait ton choix ?

Je soupirai.

**-** Non, elles sont toutes au-dessus de mes moyens.

Je vis les yeux de mon amie s'illuminer.

**-** Je peux confectionner ta robe, si tu veux. Je suis plutôt douée, en couture.

**-** Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

**-** Bien sûr ! Viens chez moi, dimanche. Je prendrai tes mesures, et on choisira la couleur du tissu, ainsi que le style qui te va le mieux.

**-** Tomoyo, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

**-** Je me le demande.

Nous nous sourîmes, puis elle me demanda :

**-** Au fait, est-ce que tu as un cavalier ?

**-** Oui, j'y vais avec Syaoran.

Tomoyo eut un sourire étrange.

**-** Et bien, on peut dire que tu as du goût en matière de garçons.

Je me mis aussitôt sur la défensive.

**-** Ce n'est que mon ami, rien de plus. Ne va pas te faire des idées !

**-** D'accord, mais avoue qu'il est séduisant, attentionné, romantique…

**-** Parfait et désirable, je sais.

À ces mots, je me mis à rougir fortement.

**-** Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Le sourire de Tomoyo s'agrandit.

**-** Tu n'aurais pas un faible pour lui, par hasard ?

**- **Pas du tout !

**-** D'accord, j'ai compris. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, Eriol m'attend. On se revoit dimanche.

**- **Oui. À bientôt !

Je quittai la boutiques peu de temps après mon amie, pensive. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de dire que Syaoran était parfait et désirable ? Je me surpris à penser au baiser que nous avions échangé quelques jours plus tôt, ainsi qu'au message qu'il m'avait écrit pour m'inviter au bal. Je sentis la tête me tourner et me forçai à penser à autre chose. Ce que je pouvais avoir des pensées stupides, parfois !

**Eriol POV**

J'étais assis à une table dans un petit restaurant assez chic. C'était mon premier rendez-vous officiel avec Tomoyo, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'elle était maintenant ma petite amie. Après tout ce temps, je l'avais rien que pour moi. Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par l'arrivée de la femme qui m'obsède depuis plus de deux ans. En la voyant, les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Elle était divinement belle dans sa longue robe bleu nuit, ses cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules. Elle me sourit et s'assit en face de moi.

**-** Je t'ai fait attendre ?

Je repris mes esprits et balbutiai :

**-** Euh… non, non…tu…

Elle sourit de nouveau, amusée par ma soudaine timidité. Je soupirai et souris à mon tour.

**-** Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu es sublime, et que tu me fais l'impression d'un ange tombé du ciel.

Je la vis rougir un peu, touchée. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, sous un échange de regards amoureux. Puis, quand vint le temps de prendre le dessert, je me penchai vers elle et lui demandai :

**-** Alors, quel est le résultat de l'enquête ?

Elle eut un sourire malicieux et me répondit, sur le ton de la confidence.

**-** J'ai l'impression que nous avions vu juste. Je l'ai taquinée un peu au sujet de Syaoran, et elle a avoué, selon ses propres termes, qu'elle le trouvait parfait et désirable.

**-** Non, c'est pas vrai ?

**-** Si, je te le jure ! Après ça, elle a rougi et a eu l'air embarrassé.

**-** Le problème, c'est qu'elle risque de mettre un certain temps avant de se rendre compte de ses sentiments, si elle en éprouve réellement pour Syaoran.

**-** Je propose de continuer l'enquête encore un moment. Si notre hypothèse se révèle exacte, alors on passera à l'action.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, et je répondis :

**-** Tout à fait d'accord avec vous, chère associée.

Soudain, je fronçai les sourcils en me rappelant d'un détail. Tomoyo me regarda, inquiète.

**-** Est-ce que ça va ?

**-** Oui, mais je viens de me souvenir d'un truc. Tu te souviens, je t'ai déjà parlé de Kuro Kanji ?

**-** Le mec qui passe son temps à provoquer Syaoran ?

**-** Oui. Et bien, je ne suis pas certain, mais je crois qu'il a invité Sakura au bal. En plus, elle a déposé un message dans son casier, hier soir.

**-** Elle a dû lui dire qu'elle y allait déjà avec Syaoran, je suppose.

**-** Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que Kanji n'est pas du genre à abandonner facilement, et j'ai peur qu'il lui fasse du mal.

**-** Tu crois qu'elle est en danger ?

**-** Non, enfin pas dans ce sens-là. Mais il est probable qui essaie de lui faire croire des choses, où qu'il s'arrange pour semer la discorde entre elle et Syao.

**-** Il s'agit d'ouvrir l'œil.

Je soupirai. J'avais l'impression que pour Kanji, la partie ne faisait que commencer. Et que j'allais devoir jouer les anges gardiens.

**Sakura POV**

Le lendemain, lorsque le cours de Physique commença, je remarquai immédiatement que le prof n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Je me penchai vers Syaoran, qui était assis à côté de moi, et lui demandai :

**-** Tu as vu la tête du prof ? On dirait qu'il a une mauvaise nouvelle à nous annoncer, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

**-** C'est vrai. Avec un peu de chance, le dirlo vient de le renvoyer.

J'étouffai un éclat de rire, mais je me calmai bien vite en entendant les mots du professeur.

**-** Chers élèves, j'ai un message à vous faire. Hier soir, une élève de notre établissement, Mika Kaito, s'est faite agresser et violer. Une de ses amies l'a retrouvée dans un coin de la cour. Son état est assez grave, et elle est présentement dans le coma. On demande à toute personne susceptible d'avoir des renseignements concernant cette… atrocité de bien vouloir en faire part à un membre du personnel enseignant. Pour l'instant, nous recommandons aux jeunes filles de rester sur leurs gardes. Merci.

Oh mon Dieu ! Qui avait bien pu faire une chose pareille ? Je jetai un regard horrifié en direction de Syaoran et vis qu'il avait les sourcils froncés, comme s'il réfléchissait. Après un moment, il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur le cours qui venait de débuter. J'essayai de l'imiter, mais sans grand succès, les paroles de l'enseignant me revenant en mémoire.

**Normal POV**

Une semaine s'écoula sans le moindre incident. Sakura passait beaucoup de temps chez Tomoyo, qui devait confectionner sa robe pour le bal. Cette journée-là, Sakura était dans la salle de couture de son amie, en train de regarder un livre de patrons proposant différents modèles de robe. À un moment, la jeune fille détourna la tête et vit que Tomoyo l'observait.

**-** Euh… je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

**-** Je procède à une évaluation.

**-** Une évaluation de quoi ?

**-** De la couleur qui t'irait le mieux. Je crois que le blanc ferait sortir l'éclat de tes yeux et la couleur de tes cheveux. Ta peau n'est pas trop pâle, alors ça ne devrait pas te donner un air malade. Je verrais bien aussi de petites touches de rose, ici et là. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

**-** C'est l'avis d'une experte ?

**-** Tu peux me croire.

**-** Alors c'est adjugé.

Sakura continua de feuilleter son livre pendant encore un moment, puis son visage s'illumina.

**-** Je viens de trouver le modèle qui me convient.

Tomoyo se pencha par-dessus son épaule et sourit.

**-** Excellent choix. Avec ça, tu vas faire des ravages chez la gent masculine. Et aussi dans le cœur de quelqu'un de ma connaissance.

**-** Hein ?

**-** Rien, je me parlais toute seule. Bon, on la commence, cette robe ?

**Syaoran POV**

C'était un mercredi soir, et je venais de finir une partie de basket particulièrement humiliante. On s'était fait lessiver par douze à quatre. J'étais donc d'une humeur particulièrement massacrante, et en sortant des vestiaires, Kanji me bouscula pour passer devant moi. Je me retins de lui lancer une insulte, mais je me raidis en voyant qu'il affichait un sourire victorieux. Je fronçai les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il sourire alors qu'on venait de subir une telle défaite ? Je continuai mon chemin, mais au bout d'un moment, je sentis que quelque chose clochait. Je marchai un peu, puis je me rendis compte que les élèves murmuraient entre eux à mon passage. Au début, je ne m'en occupai pas, mais je me figeai en entendant deux jeunes filles discuter au détour d'un couloir.

**-** Oui, tout le monde en parle. Tu sais, Mika Kaito, la fille super populaire qui s'est faite violer ? Ben une personne aurait été témoin de son agression et affirme que c'est Li qui a fait le coup. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le directeur et la police soient au courant. Et puis, quand la pauvre Kaito sortira du coma, elle pourra faire sa déposition.

**-** Tu es certaine de ce que tu affirmes ? Tu sais, parfois, les rumeurs…

**-** Le témoin va aller voir le directeur très bientôt. C'est lui-même qui m'a fait part de ce qu'il avait vu.

**-** Et qui est-il, ce fameux témoin ?

**-** Nul autre que Kuro Kanji, le président du conseil des élèves.

**-** Alors je te crois. Après tout, avec la position qu'il occupe, il ne pourrait pas mentir.

**-** Exactement. Le directeur le croira à coup sûr. Crois-moi, Li ne s'en tirera pas comme ça. D'ailleurs, la plupart des filles commencent à le craindre. Et je les comprends. À moi aussi, il me fait un peu peur.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. C'était impossible ! Tout mais pas ça ! J'étais innocent ! Je me mis à courir dans les couloirs du lycée, cherchant désespérément la sortie. Lorsque je la trouvai enfin, je me ruai en direction de mon appartement. Je gravis les marches quatre à quatre, ouvris la porte et me laissai choir sur le divan sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière. Qu'avais-je fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça ?


	14. Chapitre 14

**Réponses aux reviews**

**SakiLi : T'as tout lu en entier ? Cool. Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise. PS ta fic est géniale.**

**SyaoSyao : Ouais, je vais même t'aider à le rentrer dans le mur, si tu veux !**

**ade : ;-) voilà la suite. Contente que tu aimes ma fic.**

**malicia56 : Ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies ma fic. Ben voilà, je te mets la suite !**

**Lereyah : Va falloir qu'il travaille, le p'tit Syao. Et crois-moi, il va avoir du pain sur la planche. Moi aussi, je suis une sadique.**

**Sinkha : Effectivement, je suis une sadique. Tu n'as qu'à lire pour en avoir la preuve.**

**Archangel.gaia : Wow, quelle preuve d'amour, en effet. Pour la drogue des bouquins, je peux pas t'aider, je suis pareille ! Bon, je me dépêche de te mettre la suite, j'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience mdr.**

**Furya : Tout d'un trait ! Je suis contente qu ça t'aie plu.**

**yukigirl : Ouais, c'est vraiment une ordure, Kanji. Je me demande même si je ne suis pas allée trop loin dans mes idées sadiques. **

**ciçouille : Réponse à toutes des questions dans ce chap. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller lire ?**

**Eliz : Je te laisserais bien tuer Kanji, mais j'en ai besoin pour les prochains chapitres, alors je te mets la suite avant tu ne fasses un meurtre mdr.**

**MISSGLITTER : Ouais, Syao il est dans le pétrin. Et c'est pas près de changer. Et puis, pour le talent, t'en as beaucoup, crois-moi. J'adore ton style d'écriture, ça fait différent, et y'a des sourires garantis. **

**dragonia : Voilà la suite, mais j'ai l'impression que tu vas vouloir faire souffrir Kanji après ça.**

**

* * *

**

Release my soul

**Chapitre 14**

**Normal POV**

Un jeune homme d'environ dix-huit ans entra dans le grand bâtiment qui servait d'hôpital. Il s'approcha de la réception et demanda à la secrétaire, une jolie femme dans la vingtaine, des nouvelles de l'état de santé d'une certaine Mika Kaito. La jeune femme consulta un dossier et lui dit que mademoiselle Kaito s'était réveillée du coma le matin même. Jouant la comédie, le jeune homme se fit passer pour son petit ami et demanda la permission d'aller la voir, permission que la secrétaire, touchée, s'empressa de lui donner. Une fois arrivé dans la chambre de sa victime, le garçon prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui et s'approcha du lit. Une jeune fille, très jolie malgré sa pâleur ainsi que les bandages qui lui recouvraient la tête et le corps, y reposait. En entendant du bruit, elle ouvrit les yeux et voulut crier, mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche pour l'en empêcher. Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, le jeune homme se pencha vers elle et lui murmura :

**-** Écoute-moi bien, ma jolie. Tu vas faire tout ce que je vais te dire, sinon ça va aller très mal pour toi, compris ? Crois-moi, ce que je t'ai fait subir jusqu'à présent n'est rien comparé à ce qui t'attend si tu me désobéis. Je peux compter sur toi ?

Les larmes aux yeux, Mika ne pu qu'acquiescer. Satisfait, Kanji poursuivit :

**-** Voilà ce que tu vas faire…

**Sakura POV**

En arrivant à l'école, le lendemain matin, je remarquai tout de suite que Syaoran n'était pas en grande forme. Il avait l'air maussade, triste, et il ne cessait de jeter des regards autour de lui. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver près de lui, il eut un regard inquiet. Étonnée, je lui lançai tout de même gaiement :

**-** Salut Syaoran !

Il sembla se détendre et me fit un sourire, que je trouvai un peu forcé.

**-** Syaoran, est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

**-** Ça va, j'ai seulement mal dormi, c'est tout.

À moitié rassurée, je me gardai tout de même de faire un commentaire. Je décidai de détendre l'atmosphère en changeant de sujet.

**-** Ça fait environ une semaine qu'a eu lieu le viol de cette fille, et on ne sait toujours pas qui a fait le coup.

Mon ami eut soudain l'air nerveux.

**-** Oui, c'est vrai.

**-** Je me demande qui a pu faire une chose aussi atroce. C'est vraiment horrible ! Et puis, ça m'inquiète un peu. Penser que je connais peut-être le responsable, ça me donne des frissons.

Je remarquai que mon ami avait vraiment l'air chamboulé.

**-** Syaoran, ça va ? Tu es tout pâle.

**-** Non, c'est juste que moi aussi, ça m'a bouleversé. Surtout que je la connaissais un peu.

**-** Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas aller te reposer à l'infirmerie ?

**-** Non, ça va. J'ai connu pire.

À ce moment-là, la cloche sonna, interrompant notre conversation. Je soupirai.

**-** Une autre joyeuse journée de torture qui s'annonce !

**Normal POV**

Tout le long de la journée, Syaoran fut très tendu. Tant que Mika Kaito ne s'était pas réveillée, les dires de Kanji ne pourraient pas être vérifiés. Syaoran espérait de tout cœur qu'elle se réveille bientôt, pour ainsi prouver son innocence. À l'heure du dîner, il rejoignit Eriol pour lui faire part de toute l'histoire avant qu'il n'ait vent des rumeurs circulant à son sujet.

**-** Eriol, je peux te parler en privé ?

Étonné, il répondit :

**-** Bien sûr.

Syaoran entraîna son ami un peu plus loin.

**-** Eriol, je suis dans le pétrin.

**-** Comment ça ?

**-** C'est Kanji. Il dit qu'il a été témoin du viol de Kaito, et il affirme que c'est moi qui l'ai agressé.

**-** Rassure-moi, dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi qui…

**-** Bien sûr que non, crétin ! L'ennui, c'est qu'il va bientôt aller voir le directeur, et étant donné qu'il est le président du conseil des élèves, c'est sûr que le dirlo va le croire.

Eriol réfléchit un instant.

**-** On ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour le moment. On va attendre de voir ce qui va se passer, et avec un peu de chance, Kaito sortira bientôt du coma et elle pourra faire la lumière sur ce mensonge. Mais… attend un peu. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que…

**-** J'en suis certain. Il n'y a que lui pour faire une chose pareille.

**-** Je ne croyais pas qu'il irait aussi loin.

**-** Moi non plus. Mais une chose est sûre. Tu vas me le payer Kanji. J'aurai ta peau !

**Sakura POV**

Lorsque je sortis dehors à la pause de l'après-midi, j'aperçus Rika, Naoko et Chiharu un peu plus loin, et je m'empressai de les rejoindre. Une fois arrivée à leur hauteur, je vis tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Chiharu s'approcha de moi et me demanda :

**-** Sakura, je t'ai vu parler avec Syaoran, tout à l'heure. Tu n'es pas au courant ?

**-** Au courant de quoi ?

**-** De ce qu'il a fait.

De plus en plus intriguée, je répondis :

**-** Euh… non. Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

Rika répondit :

**-** Sakura, tout le monde en parle. Kuro Kanji aurait été témoin de l'agression de Mika Kaito. Il est allé raconter ce qu'il a vu au directeur hier soir.

Naoko enchaîna :

**-** Il affirme que c'est Syaoran qui est l'auteur du viol.

Je plaquai une main devant ma bouche.

**-** Non, c'est impossible ! Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille ! Ce n'est peut-être qu'une invention de Kanji pour…

Rika posa une main sur mon épaule.

**-** Ce n'est pas tout. Kaito est sortie du coma ce matin, et elle a dit qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement du visage de son agresseur. Il n'y a aucun doute possible. C'est Syaoran.

Je ne pouvais le croire. Et pourtant… Syaoran avait l'air si perturbé, ce matin. Je me rendis compte aussi que je ne connaissais pas grand-chose de lui, sinon une petite partie de son passé. Ce qui est bien peu. Dire que je croyais qu'il était mon ami ! J'étais même sensée aller au bal avec lui. Qu'aurait-il fait ? Aurait-il essayé de me violer, moi aussi ? Je sentais toutes mes certitudes s'effondrer. Syaoran, pourquoi ?

**Syaoran POV**

La cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonna enfin. Je rangeai rapidement mes affaires et sortis de la classe. Je ne tenais pas à traîner dans cette école, où la plupart des gens me considéraient comme quelqu'un de dangereux. Alors que je me rapprochais de la sortie, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Intrigué, je me retournai et avalai de travers.

**-** Monsieur Li, est-ce que je pourrais vous parler dans mon bureau, une minute ?

**-** B… bien sûr, monsieur le directeur.

Le dirlo me conduisit à son bureau et m'invita à prendre place en face de lui. Puis, il s'assit dans son fauteuil, croisa les mains devant lui et me fixa. Oh la la, pas bon du bout, ça ! Habituellement, quand il regardait un élève de cette façon, c'était qu'il avait une mauvaise nouvelle. Et ça, j'en avais fait l'expérience.

**-** Monsieur Li, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'un témoin affirme vous avoir vu agresser la jeune mademoiselle Kaito.

Je tentai de rester calme et dis posément.

**-** En effet, je suis au courant, et je peux vous dire que c'est un odieux mensonge de la part de Kuro Kanji. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup d'estime pour lui et que vous croyez en sa parole. Je sais aussi ce que vous pensez de moi après tous les coups pendables que j'ai faits, mais je suis complètement innocent. Vous n'aurez qu'à demander à Kaito, lorsqu'elle se réveillera.

Le directeur aimait qu'on parle avec de grands mots, alors autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour qu'il me croit.

**-** Et bien, justement, il se trouve que mademoiselle Kaito est sortie du coma ce matin même. De plus, elle affirme avoir clairement vu le visage de son agresseur… c'est-à-dire vous.

Ces paroles me laissèrent sans voix. Comment était-ce possible ? Bon sang, j'étais innocent !

**-** Ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle a pu me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, il faisait peut-être sombre et…

**-** Je suis désolé, mais le témoignage de la victime et du témoin coïncident parfaitement. À présent, ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà, et suivez-moi docilement jusqu'au commissariat. Ensuite…

Je me levai d'un bond, hors de moi.

**-** C'est hors de question !

**-** Je vous en prie, nous allons…

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il hésita un instant, se demandant s'il devait répondre ou bien s'occuper de mon cas. Hésitation qui lui fut fatale. Je pris mes jambes à mon cou et sortis du bureau en coup de vent. Je me ruai vers la sortie et je sortis dehors, essayant de me calmer. C'était impossible ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça m'arrivait ? Ce n'est qu'après avoir couru pendant un certain temps que je me rendis compte qu'il faisait sombre et qu'il pleuvait à boire debout. J'étais complètement trempé, mais c'était le dernier de mes soucis. Soudain, je distinguai une silhouette devant moi. Je plissai les yeux sous la pluie, incapable de distinguer de qui il s'agissait. Si c'était Kanji, je lui faisais la peau ! Je m'approchai un peu, et me rendis compte que c'était en fait Sakura, qui marchait sous son parapluie rouge. Je l'interpellai :

**-** Sakura, attends !

Elle se retourna, et lorsqu'elle me reconnut, je crus voir un éclair de panique traverser ses yeux. Non, pas elle ! Pitié, pas elle ! Elle continua de marcher, comme si elle ne m'avait vu. Pourtant, elle avait accéléré la cadence.

**-** Sakura, je t'en prie, attends-moi !

Voyant que mes paroles n'avaient aucun effet, je pressai le pas et la rejoignis.

**-** Sakura, tu ne les crois pas, hein ? Tu sais que je n'ai rien fait !

Elle leva vers moi un regard dénué de toute émotion.

**-** Écoute, Syaoran. Tu es mon ami, mais toutes les preuves sont contre toi. Kanji a été témoin…

**-** Tu ne vas tout de même pas croire Kanji ! Il me déteste, il a très bien pu inventer ce mensonge pour se venger de moi !

Elle soupira.

**-** Syaoran. La victime a confirmé ses dires. Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de cacher la vérité.

Pas elle ! Tout, mais pas elle ! Pas celle que j'aimais !

**-** Sakura….

**-** Syaoran, il n'y a plus rien à dire.

Je lui pris la main, mais elle se défit violemment de mon emprise.

**-** Lâche-moi !

Je la saisis par les épaules pour l'obliger à me regarder, mais elle cria, la peur clairement visible dans ses yeux. Elle croyait que j'allais l'agresser !

**-** Lâche-moi, Li !

Ces quelques mots me firent l'effet d'un poignard planté en plein cœur. Elle m'avait appelé par mon nom de famille… Et le ton qu'elle avait employé était si froid… Elle s'éloigna en courant, et je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Si même elle me rejetait, qui me restait-il ? Lentement, une larme coula sur ma joue, se mêlant aux gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur mon corps. Kanji voulait me briser… et il avait réussi.

**Eriol POV**

J'étais en pleine lecture lorsque le téléphone sonna. Je reposai mon livre à contre cœur. Juste comme la partie intéressante commençait ! Je soupirai, et finis par décrocher le combiné, qui sonnait furieusement.

**-** Allô ?

**-** E… Eriol.

**-** Syao, c'est toi ?

**-** Faut que je te parle.

Son ton de voix m'alarma aussitôt. Il semblait sur le bord de la crise de nerfs.

**-** Syaoran, calme toi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**-** Kanji, je vais le tuer !

Il avait presque crié, et j'eus peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

**-** Syao, attends-moi, j'arrive. Mais s'il te plait, ne fait rien de stupide.

**-** O… ok. Mais dépêche-toi.

Je raccrochai, attrapai les clés de ma voiture et m'empressai de me rendre chez mon ami. J'étais presque certain que s'il était chamboulé à ce point, c'était à cause de cette histoire d'agression. Était-il possible que Kanji ait raconté ses mensonges au directeur ? Une fois arrivé devant l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement de Syaoran, je garai la voiture et m'empressai d'atteindre sa porte. Je cognai, puis lançai :

**-** Syao, c'est moi !

Peu de temps après, mon meilleur ami vint m'ouvrir. Son état ne fit qu'empirer ma peur. Il avait l'air paniqué, au bord des larmes. De plus, il était trempé de la tête aux pieds. Il me fit entrer et s'affala sur le divan. Inquiet, je pris place près de lui.

**-** Syaoran, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

**-** Ce salaud de Kanji est allé voir le directeur, et il a dit qu'il m'avait vu agresser Kaito. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle s'est réveillée… et elle a dit que c'était moi qui l'avais violée. Et Sakura… elle croit que je l'ai vraiment fait, et elle a peur de moi !

À cet instant, il perdit tout contrôle de lui-même et il m'empoigna par le collet de mon uniforme. Il se mit à crier :

**-** Mais ce n'est pas moi ! Je suis innocent ! C'est Kanji ! Tu me crois, hein ? Tu me crois ?

Je m'efforçai de prendre un ton apaisant.

**-** Oui, je te crois.

**-** Tu ne les laisseras pas m'arrêter, hein ? Tu vas m'aider ?

**-** Oui, Syaoran. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Il me lâcha et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Je l'entendis pleurer tout doucement, comme si son orgueil l'empêchait de donner libre cours à son désespoir devant moi. Un peu sonné par ce soudain changement de comportement, je mis une main apaisante sur son épaule.

**-** Ne t'en fais pas. On trouvera bien un moyen de leur prouver que tu es innocent. Et Sakura aura de nouveau confiance en toi. Je te le promets.

Il se tourna vers moi, les yeux rougis, et me serra dans ses bras. Surpris, je lui rendis tout de même son étreinte. C'était la première fois qu'il se laissait aller à de telles marques d'affection avec moi.

**-** Merci, Eriol. Je suis vraiment chanceux de t'avoir comme ami. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

**-** Ce n'est rien. La police est au courant ?

**-** J'en sais rien. Le dirlo m'a convoqué dans son bureau et m'a raconté toute l'histoire, et il m'a demandé de le suivre jusqu'au commissariat. Mais le téléphone a sonné, et j'en ai profité pour m'enfuir.

Je soupirai.

**-** Et ben, mon vieux, t'es dans de beaux draps.

**-** Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, Eriol ?

**-** Laisse-moi réfléchir. C'est certain qu'il va falloir te cacher un certain temps. Mais je te promets qu'on trouvera une solution. Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est moi le plus intelligent des deux. Et il faut bien que je serve à quelque chose de temps en temps, non ?

Syaoran eut un sourire triste.

**-** Merci. On peut toujours compter sur toi.

Pourtant, je ne savais pas si c'était lui que je tentais de convaincre, ou moi-même. Seigneur, dans quelle histoire est-ce qu'on s'était embarqués ?


	15. Chapitre 15

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Devine : Je crois avoir deviné. J'ai combien d'amies qui ont une passion pour Card Captor Sakura ? Seulement une, alors c'est pas trop difficile de deviner. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Continue d'écrire ta fic pendant les vacances, j'ai hâte de voir comment beau ténébreux va s'en sortir.**

**Ridelliz : Tu as tout à fait raison. Mais bon, c'était trop facile de les mettre ensemble tout de suite. Et ça fait plaisir d'entendre des compliments comme ça sur mon écriture.**

**SyaoSyao : Super, alors on tabassera Kanji ensemble ! Et pour Eriol, on peut lui dire un gros merci. C'est à ça que servent les amis.**

**malicia56 : Awww, pleure pas, je te promets que ma fic va avoir un happy end. Kanji, tu le tueras quand ma fic sera finie, pas avant. Parce que là j'en ai besoin, et je ne me vois pas lui trouver une doublure.**

**louvegrise : Pour les reviews, c'est pas grave, je comprends parfaitement. Et c'est vrai que j'aime toujours lire tes reviews, ça me motive. Et merci beaucoup pour les compliments, je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir dans les prochains chapitres.**

**Kaoru Kinomiya : Hou là, ça en fait, des questions ! Sans y répondre explicitement, je peux te dire que ça va bien se terminer pour notre couple préféré. Et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise.**

**ade : J'ai essayé de me dépêcher pour mettre la suite. Pour ce qui est de Sakura, elle est plutôt naïve, alors…**

**yukigirl : Contente que tu aimes toujours autant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais mettre une fin heureuse. Je ne serais pas capable de finir ça en tragédie… du moins pas pour cette fic.**

**MISSGLITTER : J'ai cru comprendre que tu ne portais pas Kanji dans ton cœur. Comme la plupart des lecteurs, d'ailleurs ;-) C'est mon côté machiavélique qui est ressorti dans ce personnage, alors faut pas se poser de questions. Ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews de te part, ça m'encourage à continuer. **

**YongYuanAiNi : Ton raisonnement est logique, mais j'ai prévu autre chose. Mais je ne te dis pas quoi. Va falloir que tu lises pour le savoir. Je suis contente que tu aimes autant ma fic.**

**SakiLi : Merci pour tous les compliments, ça fait chaud au cœur. Et de rien pour la review. Tu écris tellement bien, je pouvais pas passer à côté !**

**ciçouille : Désolée de t'avoir rendue triste, mais c'était pour le bien de l'histoire. Enfin, pour l'instant on peut pas dire que c'est une bonne chose, mais bon. Tends un mouchoir Je te promets que ça va s'arranger.**

**Eliz : Je dois te dire que ta review m'a bien fait rire. Alors j'ai essayé de faire vite pour ne pas être obligée d'écrire un chapitre ayant pour titre «l'enterrement de Kanji». Et s'il te plait, enlève le bâillon à Sakura, j'ai besoin d'elle pour le chapitre.**

**represente78 : Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir. Ben, je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir une envie de meurtre, alors faudra que tu te mettes sur la liste d'attente ;-)**

**dragonia : Moi, j'ai intérêt à me sauver, et vite. °° Je vais essayer d'arranger un peu les choses dans les prochains chapitres, je tiens à ma peau.**

**Sinkha : Syaoran est plutôt mal pris, en effet. Alors, lis la suite pour voir comment les choses vont évoluer.**

**alex00783 : Pour le review, c'est pas grave. C'est tout à fait comprenable. En tout cas, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu apprécies autant mon travail. **

**marion-moune : J'avoue que c'est plutôt triste, pour le moment. Mais bon, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Niark niark, j'suis sadique.**

**

* * *

**

Release my soul

**Chapitre 15**

**Eriol POV**

Le lendemain, au lycée, je me tins sur mes gardes. Il avait été convenu que Syaoran se cacherait chez moi le temps qu'on trouve une solution. Et puis, le manoir des Hiiragizawa était bien assez grand pour nous deux. Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était que le directeur, et peut-être même la police, risquaient de me poser des questions. Étant le meilleur ami de Syaoran, j'étais prêt à parier que j'allais avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle. J'allais devoir mobiliser tout mon talent d'acteur pour persuader le dirlo que je n'étais pour rien dans la soudaine disparition du prétendu agresseur de Mika Kaito. Je soupirai. En plus, j'avais une double mission : m'assurer que Kanji n'en profiterait pas pour s'approcher de Sakura. Finalement, j'avais raison quand je me disais que j'allais devoir jouer les anges gardiens. Le matin se passa plutôt bien, étant donné les circonstances. Lorsque la cloche annonçant la fin de la pause du midi sonna, je me dépêchai de rejoindre ma salle de classe, espérant ainsi éviter le directeur. De toute évidence, j'en espérais trop. Alors que j'allais franchir le seuil de la porte, une voix m'interpella :

**-** Monsieur Hiiragizawa, pourrais-je vous parler quelques minutes ?

Je serrai les dents. Je n'y échapperais pas. Je me retournai et acquiesçai, feignant la surprise. Le directeur m'entraîna un peu à l'écart, puis me demanda :

**-** Vous êtes bien le meilleur ami de monsieur Li ?

**-** C'est exact.

**-** L'avez-vous vu, ce matin ?

**-** Non, monsieur. Nous n'habitons pas dans le même quartier, et il ne s'est pas présenté à ses cours.

**-** Vous êtes sans doute au courant de son rôle dans l'affaire du viol de mademoiselle Kaito.

**- **On m'a dit qu'on le soupçonnait d'en être le responsable, mais sans plus de détails.

**-** Et bien, vous serez sans doute surpris d'apprendre que votre ami est bel et bien coupable. Les témoignages du témoin et la victime ne laissent aucun doute là-dessus.

C'était le moment de sortir le grand jeu. J'écarquillai les yeux dans une expression de surprise des plus totales. Je bégayai :

**-** Non… je… je n'y crois pas… Il… Syaoran n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille…

Devant ma mine déconfite, le directeur posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

**-** Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre ainsi. Ça doit être un grand choc pour vous. Je dois tout de même vous poser une question. Avez-vous une idée d'où il aurait pu aller ? Car il est évident qu'il se cache.

**-** Je…Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Le mieux que je puisse faire, c'est vous donner son adresse.

**-** Nous l'avons déjà dans nos dossiers, et des policiers sont allés vérifier s'il était chez lui. Malheureusement, il ne s'y trouvait pas.

Je me félicitai intérieurement d'avoir forcé Syaoran à venir habiter chez moi quelques temps. Il était un peu réticent au début, mais il avait fini par accepter. Une chance, car sinon, on courait droit à la catastrophe.

**-** Je suis désolé, je n'en sais pas plus.

**-** Ce n'est pas grave. Nous finirons bien par le coincer. Vous pouvez partir. Et si jamais vous en apprenez plus, je vous prie de venir m'en faire part.

**- **Bien sûr.

Sur ce, je sortis lentement dehors. J'espérais avoir été assez convainquant. Bon sang, si on s'en sortait, j'étripais Syaoran !

**Sakura POV**

Au lycée, tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. Syaoran Li était coupable, et la police le recherchait. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que mon ami ait fait une chose pareille. Et pourtant… Je me surpris à penser à Kuro Kanji. J'avais eu tord de ne pas lui faire confiance. Il avait raison, finalement. Je ne pouvais pas juger les gens sans les connaître. J'avais été injuste avec lui. Comme je remuais sombrement ces pensées, je l'aperçus, un peu plus loin. Je souris. Je pouvais encore me rattraper. Je courus vers lui et l'appelai :

**-** Hey, Kanji !

Il se retourna et me sourit.

**-** Bonjour, Kinomoto.

Je m'arrêtai près de lui et lui rendis son sourire. Soudain, son regard changea, et il me dit tristement :

**-** Je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute si Li est dans cette mauvaise passe en ce moment. Je sais que c'est un bon ami à toi, mais je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire, alors que j'étais au courant de ses actes…

Je secouai la tête.

**-** Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je t'ai mal jugé dès le départ, et crois-moi, tu as bien fait de le dénoncer.

Il acquiesça, puis me demanda :

**- **Dis, tu veux bien qu'on recommence à zéro, toi et moi ? On efface tout et on repart sur de nouvelles bases.

Je souris.

**-** Avec plaisir.

**-** Je suis content. Bon, je dois y aller. À plus tard !

Il allait partir, mais il se ravisa et se tourna vers moi.

**-** Au fait, est-ce que tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

Un peu méfiante, je répondis tout de même :

**-** Euh… non.

**- **J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être passer la soirée ensemble, histoire de faire plus ample connaissance. Il y a une nouvelle discothèque qui vient juste d'ouvrir près de chez moi.

Rassurée, je répondis :

**-** C'est une bonne idée.

**-** Tu veux bien me donner ton adresse, pour que je puisse venir de chercher ?

Je sortis un morceau de papier et un crayon de mon sac et griffonnai mon adresse, puis je tendis le papier à Kanji. Il me sourit.

**-** On se revoit ce soir.

**-** À plus tard.

Je le regardai s'éloigner, puis je promenai mon regard dans la cour. Enfin, je repérai Eriol. Il était assis sur le sol, adossé contre un arbre, et il était plongé dans un livre. Sans faire de bruit, je m'assis près de lui et l'observai un instant. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne m'avait même pas vu arriver. Je souris légèrement. J'étais contente que les choses se soient finalement arrangées entre nous, et qu'il se soit enfin déclaré à Tomoyo. Quand elle parlait de lui, elle avait des étoiles plein les yeux. Soudain, il leva la tête et tourna les yeux vers moi en me souriant.

**-** Désolé, je ne t'ai pas entendue arriver.

**-** Ce n'est pas grave.

Il posa son livre par terre et prit son repas. Je fis de même et nous commençâmes à manger. Entre deux bouchées, il me demanda :

**-** Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de bon ce matin ?

Je faillis répondre que j'avais beaucoup pensé à Syaoran, mais je me retins. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler de ça, et probablement lui non plus. Ça devait lui avoir fait tout un choc d'apprendre que son meilleur ami était responsable d'une agression.

**-** Pas grand-chose, à part que Kanji et moi sommes devenus amis. Il m'a même invité à sortir, ce soir.

Eriol fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

**-** Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée de traîner avec Kanji.

Je soupirai.

**-** Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre. Tu ne crois pas que tu l'as peut-être mal jugé ? D'ailleurs, je suis certaine que tu croyais bien connaître Syaoran avant ce qui s'est passé.

Le regard de mon ami se durcit.

**-** Je le connais même très bien. Et je suis convaincu qu'il est innocent.

**-** Mais enfin ! Toutes les preuves sont contre lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Et puis, tu dis ça simplement parce que tu es son ami.

**- **Justement, et c'est pourquoi j'ai confiance en lui. D'ailleurs, toi aussi, tu es sensée être son amie. Et c'est maintenant qu'il a le plus besoin de notre soutien. C'est ce à quoi servent les amis. Se soutenir dans les moments les plus difficiles. C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne l'aies pas compris.

Les paroles d'Eriol me laissèrent sans voix. Sans un mot de plus, il se leva, ramassa ses affaires et s'en alla. Je restai là, perdue dans mes pensées. Se pouvait-il que… Je secouai la tête. Les preuves étaient là, et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Eriol non plus, d'ailleurs. Je soupirai, puis en arrivai à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter la vraie nature de son meilleur ami. Une chose était certaine. Syaoran ne pouvait pas être innocent.

**Normal POV**

Ce soir-là, Eriol entra dans le salon, lança son sac dans un coin et se laissa tomber sur le divan. Il enleva ses lunettes, les posa sur la table et se passa une main sur le visage. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit, en vain. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers. L'instant d'après, il sentit une présence à côté de lui. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, il murmura :

**- **'Jour, Syaoran.

**- **Toi, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Mauvaise journée ?

**-** Plutôt stressante, je dois dire. Le dirlo m'a interrogé.

Syaoran fronça les sourcils et demanda nerveusement :

**-** Et ?

**-** Je pense que je l'ai convaincu que je ne savais rien. Au fait, la police te cherche.

Syaoran grimaça.

**- **Je sais. J'ai vu une de leur voiture se promener dans le quartier ce matin.

Puis, il demanda tristement :

**- **Comment va Sakura ?

Eriol se força à ouvrir les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de son ami.

**-** Kanji a fait plus vite que je ne le croyais. Il a fait ami ami avec Sakura, et il l'a invitée à sortir ce soir.

Le Chinois serra les poings.

**-** C'est pas vrai. Et tu n'as pas essayé de l'en dissuader ?

**- **Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Je lui ai fait la morale, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça ait donné grand-chose.

Il soupira.

**-** L'idéal, ça serait de prendre Kanji à son propre jeu. L'ennui, c'est que pour l'instant, mon cerveau est en panne.

L'Anglais se leva et ramassa ses lunettes.

**-** Je vais aller prendre une douche. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que j'aurai une illumination. En attendant, ne sors surtout pas, d'accord ?

Syaoran acquiesça, songeur.

**Syaoran POV**

Lorsque Eriol eut fermé la porte derrière lui et que j'entendis le bruit de la douche, je rentrai dans la chambre que j'occupais, ramassai rapidement un objet dans un tiroir de la table de chevet, enfilai mon manteau et sortis sans faire de bruit. J'avais préparé mon plan toute la journée, et Kanji venait de me donner l'opportunité de le mettre à exécution. Je marchai un peu, puis m'arrêtai devant une cabine téléphonique. Je saisis l'annuaire, cherchai le nom de Kanji et mémorisai l'adresse. Tout en marchant, je ne cessais de jeter des coups d'œil nerveux autour de moi. Si je me faisais prendre, j'étais foutu. Enfin, j'arrivai devant la maison de mon ennemi. Je me postai de l'autre côté de la rue, derrière un arbre, et attendis. Environ trois quarts d'heure plus tard, je vis Kanji franchir le pas de sa porte, et je sortis de ma cachette. Lorsqu'il me vit, il eut tout d'abord l'air surpris, puis il sourit mesquinement.

**-** Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais autant de risques. Alors, Li. On fait moins le malin, hein, maintenant ?

**-** …

**-** Le chat t'a mangé la langue ? Ou bien est-ce l'effet d'être traqué par la police et de perdre tes amis qui t'empêche de parler ?

**-** Ta gueule, Kanji.

**- **Tu es très mal placé pour me donner des ordres. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

**-** Savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça.

Kanji prit un air innocent.

**-** Fait quoi ?

**-** Tu le sais très bien.

**-** Non, désolé, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

**-** Arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs. Pourquoi as-tu agressé Mika Kaito, et surtout, pourquoi as-tu dit que j'étais coupable ?

Le regard de mon ennemi se durcit.

**-** Je vais te le dire. Vois-tu, j'en avais assez que tu me surpasses dans tout. Auprès des filles, en sports, en classe. Bref, tu faisais tout mieux que moi. En plus, tu avais quelque chose qui m'intéresse beaucoup.

**-** Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

Il s'approcha de moi et me fit un sourire mesquin.

**-** Mais Sakura, voyons.

Je serrai les dents et il poursuivit :

**-** Pas la peine de se le cacher, je sais très bien ce que tu éprouves pour elle. Et puis, il va sans dire qu'elle est très attirante. J'ai donc décidé de me l'approprier. Non seulement je satisfais mes désirs, mais en la montant contre toi, elle te détruit peu à peu. Ça fait mal, hein ?

Essayant de maîtriser ma rage, je murmurai :

**-** Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

**-** Oh, rien pour le moment. Mais ça ne saurait tarder. Je l'ai mise en confiance, et on est très copains elle et moi.

**-** Je te jure que tu vas me le payer.

**-** Tu crois me faire peur avec tes menaces ? Au fait, pour ce qui est de Kaito… J'avoue que c'est bien moi qui l'ai violée. J'en ai même tiré beaucoup de plaisir. En plus, je l'ai, comment dire, convaincue de parler contre toi.

**-** C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. T'es vraiment dégueulasse, Kanji.

**-** Pff, j'en ai rien à foutre de tes insultes. Bon, faut que je te laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec Sakura. Je te rendrai peut-être visite en prison.

Je me retins de lui sauter dessus, et il monta dans sa voiture. Lorsqu'il fut loin, je souris malicieusement et sortis un magnétophone de sous mon manteau.

**-** Kanji, t'es grillé.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Réponses aux reviews**

**alex00783 : Oui, à mort Kanji. Pour Sakura, j'ai peut-être un peu trop utilisé sa naïveté… Enfin, faut me comprendre, je pouvais pas la laisser tomber dans les bras de Syaoran. Enfin pas tout de suite ;-)**

**Jaina : Avec une preuve comme celle-là, Kanji ne peut pas vraiment espérer s'en sortir. Mais je peux te garantir que ça va finir en Happy end.**

**SyaoSyao : grand sourire Oh oui, je suis sadique. La preuve, regarde ce que j'ai fait à Syao ! Mais je lui en ai déjà beaucoup fait endurer, alors je vais me calmer.**

**malicia56 : Ben si ça a pu rendre ta journée meilleure, je suis contente lol. Mais bon, bien fait pour Kanji.**

**Ridelliz : Ok alors, je ferai pas trop ma sadique. Dommage, j'aime bien ça. Mouhahahaha. Bon, je me la ferme et je te laisse lire la suite.**

**juju black : Kanji ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. Alors je te mets la suite, pour ne pas trop te faire attendre.**

**ade : Merci pour ta review, ça me flatte. Ben oui, là c'est Sakura la traître. Mais bon, ça va finit par s'arranger.**

**Alexiel : J'avoue que j'ai peut-être un peu trop exagéré la réaction de Sakura. Mais sadique comme je suis, fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose pour tout gâcher lol**

**Ipikou : Fallait bien que j'arrête de faire passer Syaoran pour un crétin. Et là, il revient en force !**

**YongYuanAiNi : Justement, ce chapitre est entièrement consacré à la sortie en boîte. Donc, pour savoir ce qui va se passer, tu n'as qu'à aller lire !**

**ciçouille : Va falloir que Sakura le supplie à genoux pour qu'il lui pardonne lol. Enfin, on verra bien :-)**

**Elenthya : Pour répondre à ton cri de guerre, voilà la suite. Et pour Syaoran, je pouvais pas le laisser là les bras croisés alors que les flics lui courent après.**

**MISSGLITTER : Je suis désolée d'avoir pris ton idée. Avoir su, j'aurais trouvé autre chose. Là, tu vas être obligée de travailler pour trouver un autre plan. Sorry.**

**Eliz : Au moment où je poste ce chapitre, tu dois déjà être partie. Je suis désolée. Passe de belles vacances, et essaie de ne pas trop amocher Kanji, il me reste encore quelques chapitres à faire avec lui. Après ça, tu pourras le faire rôtir à la broche, si ça te chante ;-)**

**louvegrise : Aww, toutes les vacances sans tes reviews. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? lol. Alors, je te souhaite de bonnes vacances, et bon courage pour ton travail. Et merci encore pour toutes tes reviews, c'est ça qu'il me fallait pour me motiver. **

**Liorelle : On va mettre les choses au clair. C'est pas ton Syao, c'est le MIEN lol. En tout cas, pour le temps de cette fic. Malheureusement, va falloir que je le laisse partir après, snif.**

**Kaoru Kinomiya : Il fallait bien que Syaoran ait son mot à dire. Pauvre petit chou, je n'étais pas pour le laisser subir les accusations sans rien faire.**

**marion-moune : Ouais, c'est Sakura qu'on a envie de faire souffrir, maintenant.**

**dragonia : Gloups Je tiens à ma vie, alors il ne perdra pas la bande, je t'assure. Et un gros bravo pour Syao, en effet. Il le mérite bien.**

**Et oui, j'ai déjà fini le chapitre 16. J'ai beaucoup d'inspiration en ce moment, et je suppose que vous ne vous en plaindrez pas. J'avais l'intention de vous faire languir encore un peu plus longtemps, mais j'ai eu plein de reviews, alors je ne serai pas méchante et je vous donne le chapitre tout de suite. Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Release my soul

**Chapitre 16**

**Syaoran POV**

Je revins au manoir Hiiragizawa le plus discrètement possible, serrant précieusement contre moi la preuve de mon innocence. C'était une astuce tellement simple, mais tellement pratique aussi. J'arrivai devant l'immense demeure de mon ami sans encombre et entrai sans faire de bruit. Peine perdue. Eriol se tenait devant moi, l'air furieux. Il ouvrit la bouche et commença à crier :

**-** Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? J'étais fou d'inquiétude ! Tu tiens tant que ça à finir tes jours en prison ou quoi ? T'es complètement…

**-** Calme-toi, tu…

**-** Tu veux que je me calme ? Et puis quoi encore ? Bordel, la police est à ta recherche et…

Exaspéré par l'attitude de mon ami, je hurlai :

**-** Ta gueule !

Aussitôt, mon ami cessa de crier et me regarda, surpris.

Écoute, Eriol. Je sais très bien que j'ai pris de gros risques en sortant, mais crois-moi, j'avais une bonne raison de le faire.

Il voulut protester, mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps. Je lui lançai le magnétophone et lui dis simplement :

**-** Écoute ça.

Intrigué, mon ami appuya sur le bouton « play ». L'enregistrement débuta, et je vis un sourire se dessiner sur son visage à mesure que la bande avançait. Finalement, il me regarda et me lança :

**-** Syao, t'es le meilleur !

Je souris, puis je redevins sérieux.

**-** Eriol, j'ai un service à te demander.

**-** Oui ?

**-** Tu as une idée de l'endroit où Sakura et Kanji sont censés aller, ce soir.

**-** Non, je ne lui ai pas demandé.

**-** Tu te souviens, Kanji allait souvent à la discothèque, avant. Il a arrêté d'y aller les mêmes soirées que nous quand on a eu notre première grosse dispute.

**-** Oui, il me semble.

**-** Et bien, la nouvelle discothèque qui vient d'ouvrir se trouve près de chez lui. Je parie que c'est là qu'ils vont aller.

**-** Tu veux que j'aille vérifier et que je garde un œil sur Salura, c'est ça ?

**-** Exactement.

**-** Ok, j'y vais.

**Sakura POV**

Lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte, je descendis les escaliers à toute vitesse et passai devant mon frère qui s'en allait ouvrir.

**-** C'est pour moi !

**-** Comment ça ?

**-** Je sors !

**-** Hein ?

J'ouvris la porte et me retrouvai face à Kanji qui me souriait gentiment. Il portait un t-shirt beige et un pantalon noir, qui le rendaient vraiment craquant. Quant à moi, j'avais opté pour un débardeur rouge et une petite jupe blanche qui m'arrivait juste en haut des genoux. J'enfilai une veste, blanche également, et Kanji me demanda :

**-** Tu es prête ?

**-** Oui.

Je me retournai vers Toya qui regardait Kanji méchamment, et lui lançai :

**-** Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne rentrerai pas trop tard.

Puis, je sortis et je fermai la porte derrière moi. Je suivis mon nouvel ami jusqu'à sa voiture et montai à côté de lui. Il démarra, et nous partîmes en direction de la discothèque. Alors qu'il conduisait, il me jeta un regard en coin et me dit en souriant :

**-** Tu es ravissante, ce soir.

Je rougis légèrement et répondis :

**-** Merci.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous, bientôt rompu par Kanji.

**-** Tu as l'air d'avoir un grand frère très protecteur.

**-** Comment le sais-tu ? Il ne nous a même pas parlé.

**-** Peut-être, mais son regard en disait long. Tu aurais dû le voir ! Je suis certain que si on lui en avait laissé la chance, il m'aurait réduit en pièces.

J'éclatai de rire.

**-** Et encore, tu n'as rien vu.

L'atmosphère se détendit et nous parlâmes de tout et de rien pendant le reste du trajet. Une fois arrivés, il m'entraîna à l'intérieur, et nous nous assîmes à une table libre, près de la piste de danse. La musique était tellement forte que nous avions de la difficulté à nous entendre. Il se pencha donc vers moi, son visage très près du mien, et dit :

**- **Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Gênée par sa proximité, je bégayai :

**-** Euh, oui, s'il te plait.

**-** Ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite.

Il se leva et je le regardai s'éloigner. Comme il faisait assez chaud, je retirai ma veste et la posai sur le dossier de ma chaise. Je pensai à la dernière fois que j'étais venue dans une discothèque. À ce moment-là, je venais d'arriver en Chine. Je me souvins aussi que Syaoran était allé chanter sur la scène. Sa voix m'avait aussitôt envoûtée. Je soupirai et sentis une profonde tristesse m'envahir. Syaoran… Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre ? Il n'était pas comme ça. Et Eriol qui était convaincu de son innocence… Je secouai la tête, ayant pour la première fois des doutes sur l'accusation de mon ami. Je ne pus aller plus loin dans mes pensées, car Kanji se rassit à côté de moi en me tendant un verre. Je le remerciai et pris une gorgée. Ça avait un drôle de goût. Pas déplaisant, mais il y avait quelque chose qui me chiffonnait. Ne trouvant pas de quoi il s'agissait, je me dis que ça devait être un effet de mon imagination. Kanji se tourna vers moi et me demanda :

**-** Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air triste.

Je souris sans grande conviction.

**-** Ça va. C'est juste que… je pense encore à Syaoran.

Kanji me sourit gentiment.

**-** Oublie ça pour ce soir et essaie de t'amuser. Tu veux danser ?

**-** Hmm, d'accord.

La musique était plutôt rythmée, et il faisait chaud. Après quelques minutes de danse, nous retournâmes nous asseoir et je vidai d'un trait le contenu de mon verre. Kanji me demanda :

**-** Tu veux que j'aille t'en chercher un autre ?

**-** Oui, s'il te plait.

Pendant que je l'attendais, je me sentis légèrement étourdie et je me mis à voir flou. Je secouai la tête pour chasser cette sensation. Mon ami revint bientôt avec le breuvage, et nous retournâmes danser peu de temps après. Durant la soirée, je bus un certain nombre de verres, et je commençais à avoir la nausée. Soudain, un slow débuta et Kanji se tourna vers moi en souriant.

**-** Me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?

**Eriol POV**

Lorsque j'arrivai à la discothèque, elle était déjà pleine à craquer. J'essayai de repérer Sakura et Kanji, mais c'était peine perdue. J'allai m'asseoir au comptoir et commandai quelque chose à boire. Comment étais-je supposé garder un œil sur Sakura avec une foule pareille ? En promenant mon regard sur la salle, un détail attira soudain mon attention. Une veste blanche, accrochée sur une chaise. J'étais certain de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part, mais où ? Je m'approchai de la table, où étaient posés plusieurs verres. C'est à ce moment que je me souvins. Bien sûr ! C'était la veste de Sakura ! Je m'attardai ensuite sur les verres. L'un d'entre était à moitié plein, et je le portai à mes lèvres. Je reconnus immédiatement le goût du liquide. Il était alcoolisé, aucun doute là-dessus. Et pas rien qu'un peu ! Soudain, une idée de traversa l'esprit. Et si Kanji…

**-** Merde !

Paniqué, je cherchai Sakura des yeux. Finalement, je l'aperçus, à l'autre bout de la piste de danse. J'essayai d'aller la rejoindre en me frayant un chemin parmi la foule des danseurs, ce qui n'était pas chose facile.

**Sakura POV**

J'hésitai un peu, puis finis par accepter. Il glissa sa main dans mon dos, ce qui me fit frissonner. Pas de plaisir, pourtant. Il planta son regard dans le mien, et je baissai les yeux, mal à l'aise. La tête commença à me tourner, et j'avais de la difficulté à conserver mon équilibre. Je trébuchai, et Kanji me rattrapa juste à temps. Il profita de ce moment pour se rapprocher encore plus de moi. Je sentais son souffle sur ma joue et son corps collé contre le mien. À mon grand soulagement, la musique s'arrêta et je me défis de son étreinte. Ma vision et mes pensées s'embrouillèrent. Je basculai vers l'arrière et alors que j'allais heurter le sol, je sentis deux bras me rattraper, puis une voix familière qui semblait crier après quelqu'un. La dernière chose que je vis avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs comme le jais qui donnait un coup de poing à une personne que je crus reconnaître comme étant Kanji.

**Eriol POV**

Je pris Sakura dans mes bras et jetai un regard noir à Kanji, qui se massait la joue. Il faut dire que je n'y étais pas allé de main morte, avec mon coup de poing. Je murmurai entre mes dents :

**-** Si tu t'avises de t'approcher d'elle ne serait-ce qu'une autre fois, je te jure que tu vas le regretter amèrement.

Il me jeta un regard meurtrier, mais ne dit rien. Je tournai les talons et sortis de la discothèque. Une fois arrivé à ma voiture, je déposai délicatement Sakura sur le siège, puis je fis le tour et m'assis à mon tour. En chemin, Sakura s'éveilla.

**-** Hmm… Où est-ce que je suis ?

**-** Dans ma voiture, et je te ramène chez toi.

**-** Eriol ?

**-** C'est moi.

**-** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Kanji ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

**-** Il se trouve que Kanji t'a saoulé, sans doute pour profiter de toi, étant donné la façon dont il te regardait et te tenait dans ses bras.

**-** C'est toi qui l'as frappé ?

Je pus m'empêcher de sourire.

**-** Ouais. Et je peux te dire que ça m'a fait du bien.

**-** Je ne comprends pas, il avait l'air si gentil…

Je vis une larme couler le long de la joue de mon amie.

**-** Tout le monde me trahit, personne n'est ce qu'il semble être…

Je soupirai et lui caressai doucement les cheveux, tout en ne lâchant pas la route des yeux.

**-** Bientôt, toute la lumière sera faite sur cette affaire…

Elle me regarda sans comprendre et je lui souris tristement.

**-** Repose-toi, tu en as besoin.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la maison de Sakura, elle était profondément endormie. Je la secouai doucement pour la réveiller, et elle ouvrit lentement les yeux.

**-** Je suis désolé de te réveiller, mais si ton frère me voit, il risque de se demander pourquoi ce n'est pas la même personne qui te raccompagne. Et je doute que tu veuilles avoir à subir sa colère.

Elle me sourit et murmura :

**-** Merci.

Elle sortit de la voiture et je rentrai chez moi, soulagé. Cette mission de garde du corps commençait à peser lourd.

**Syaoran POV**

Quand Eriol revint de sa mission d'espionnage, je me jetai sur lui.

**-** Alors ?

Mon ami ne dit rien et retira lentement sa veste. Puis, il alla s'asseoir sur le divan. Je me postai devant lui et reposai ma question, agacé.

**-** Alors ?

Eriol leva les yeux vers moi et me regarda sérieusement.

**-** Alors, tu as bien fait de m'envoyer.

Énervé, je criai :

**-** Bon sang, veux-tu bien me dire ce qui s'est passé au lieu de me faire languir comme ça ?

**-** Ok, j'ai compris, j'suis pas sourd. Kanji a saoulé Sakura. Elle était complètement groggy, et si je n'étais pas arrivé, je ne doute pas un instant qu'il aurait abusé d'elle. Quand je les ai retrouvés, j'ai balancé mon poing à la figure de Kanji et j'ai ramené Sakura chez elle, fin de l'histoire. T'es content ?

Je me laissai tomber sur le divan, à côté d'Eriol.

**-** Ouais.

**- **Reste plus qu'à aller voir la police et lui remettre la cassette.

Je souris malicieusement.

**-** J'ai une bien meilleure idée. Mais je vais avoir besoin de toi. Écoute ça…

Je me penchai à l'oreille de mon ami et lui expliquai mon plan. Lorsque j'eus fini, il me fit un grand sourire.

**-** Tu peux être sûr que je vais t'arranger ça. En tout cas, ça va être un bal pas comme les autres. D'où est-ce que tu sors des inventions diaboliques comme ça ?

Je souris en me tapotant la tête de mon index.

**-** De mon cerveau hyper développé.

**-** Faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose de temps en temps, je suppose.

**-** C'est déjà mieux que toi. Le tien, il est en vacances trois cent soixante-cinq jours par années.

**-** Ah, tu veux jouer à ça.

Nous commençâmes à nous chamailler comme deux gamins. Après le stress des derniers jours, ça me fit beaucoup de bien. Nous finîmes par nous calmer, et je regardai mon meilleur ami dans les yeux.

**-** Je ne te le dirai jamais assez. Merci pour tout.

**-** Ce n'est rien. Je suis heureux de pouvoir te rendre service.

**-** Quand même, je voudrais faire quelque chose pour te remercier.

**-** Très bien. Promets-moi que lorsque tout ça sera fini, tu avoueras tes sentiments à Sakura.

Je le regardai, surpris.

**-** Hein… que…

**- **J'en ai assez de vous voir comme ça, tous les deux. Prends ton courage à deux mains et dis-lui ce que tu ressens pour elle. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Et puis, si je l'ai fait avec Tomoyo, tu peux bien le faire avec Sakura. À moins que tu n'aies peur…

Vexé, je répondis :

**-** Moi, peur ? Non, mais, pour qui tu me prends ?

**-** Alors tu me promets que tu vas le lui dire ?

**-** Promis.

J'étouffai un bâillement et jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était déjà vingt-trois heures.

**- **Bon, je vais me coucher. À demain, Eriol.

**- **À demain.

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et me couchai. Juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, j'eus une pensée pour Sakura. Comment allait-elle réagir lorsqu'elle apprendrait que j'étais innocent ? Mais surtout, comment allait-elle prendre ma déclaration ? Je soupirai. Maintenant que j'avais fait cette stupide promesse à Eriol, je ne pouvais plus reculer.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Réponses aux reviews**

**louvegrise : Yeah, t'es pas encore partie ! Je suis contente, ça m'a fait une belle review lol. Pour ce qui est du plan de Syaoran, c'est vraiment rien de super, alors faut pas s'attendre à un coup de théâtre. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira quand même.**

**Jaina : Pour le coup de poing, fallait bien que Kanji souffre un peu. Pour l'instant, tout marchait bien pour lui, alors il a bien fallu que je change un peu les choses, pour le plus grand bonheur des lecteurs ;-)**

**Pami : Ouah, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des compliments comme ça. Alors, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.**

**aminteitha : Pour le magnifique coup de poing gracieusement offert par Eriol, on va dire crochet du droit. Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise. Ça me fait toujours très plaisir quand quelqu'un me dit qu'il a lu tous les chapitres d'un coup et qu'il a aimé ça.**

**malicia56 : Bonne idée de se mettre à la place d'Eriol. On aurait tous voulu faire de même, non ? Et pour l'idée de Syaoran, t'as qu'à aller lire, parce que moi je dirai rien !**

**ciçouille : Tu risques d'être déçue, le plan n'est pas si diabolique que ça. Mais bon, chapeau à Syaoran pour son idée du magnétophone.**

**MISSGLITTER : Je suis contente de t'avoir rendue si joyeuse, alors. Et Kanji… ben il est foutu, alors il a pas trente six mille solutions. Prison ! lol**

**Ipikou : 1 à 0 pour Eriol. Lui aussi ça le démangeait de faire la peau à Kanji. Voilà la suite, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre.**

**SyaoSyao : Tout de même, je ne peux pas être trop sadique avec Kanji, quand je pense à tout ce que tu vas lui faire subir lorsque la fic sera terminée. Je commence à la plaindre. Tout compte fait… pas vraiment, en fait lol.**

**alex00783 : Ouah, chapeau pour la scène d'horreur, on s'y serait vraiment cru. Et merci de l'avoir laissé en vie pour quelques chapitres encore. Bon, comme je suis plutôt inspirée et que la fin de ta review était plutôt… menaçante, je m'empresse de poster la suite.**

**Elenthya : Ouais, cassée, Sakura ! Et Eriol, on a envie de l'embrasser. Perso, je me ferais pas prier :-)**

**Ridelliz : Rha, tu m'as percée à jour ! Enfin, tu n'as qu'à lire pour constater par toi-même.**

**marion-moune : Pauvre petite Sakura, quand même. Mais bon, j'admets qu'elle le méritait un peu. **

**dragonia : T'es trop pressée ! Mais bon, la déclaration d'amour, c'est pour bientôt. Et un grand merci à Eriol pour avoir tabassé Kanji ;-)**

**Kaoru Kinomiya : Ok, alors je me suis dépêchée pour mettre la suite. Vive Eriol, à mort Kanji lol**

**N/A Je dois vraiment beaucoup vous aimer pour poster ce chapitre en si peu de temps. Alors une petite note pour dire que ceci est probablement l'avant-dernier chapitre. J'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas trop, et que ça vous fait plaisir que je poste les chapitres à un rythme industriel. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, et bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Release my soul

**Chapitre 17**

**Sakura POV**

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, je fus aussitôt prise d'un affreux mal de tête. De plus, j'avais de la difficulté à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Je restai donc couchée un moment, jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent peu à peu en mémoire. Je grimaçai. La discothèque, Kanji, Eriol… Je savais maintenant quel était le goût que je n'arrivais pas à identifier dans ce que j'avais bu. Celui de l'alcool. Malheureusement, il était un peu tard pour s'en rendre compte. Kanji avait eu le temps de me saouler. Mais pourquoi ? Il avait l'air si gentil, si attentionné… Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, et au prix d'un grand effort, je réussis à les refouler. D'abord Syaoran, et maintenant lui… Quelles mauvaises surprises me réservait encore l'avenir ? Me sentant sombrer dans la mélancolie, je me levai et me rendis à la salle de bain, où je pris une aspirine pour essayer de faire passer ma gueule de bois. Ensuite, je pris une bonne douche chaude, ce qui me fit sentir un peu mieux. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas d'école aujourd'hui, car je n'étais vraiment pas au meilleur de ma forme. Je descendis les escaliers et jetai un coup d'œil au planning. Papa était parti hier soir et ne revenais que dans trois jours, et Toya était sorti pour la journée. Je serais donc toute seule. Après un rapide petit-déjeuner, je regardai l'heure. Il était presque dix heures et demie. Alors que je m'interrogeais sur ce que j'allais faire de ma journée, le téléphone sonna. Je me levai et allai répondre.

**-** Allô ?

**-** Bonjour Sakura, c'est Tomoyo.

**- **Tomoyo ! Je suis contente de t'entendre.

**-** Est-ce que ça va ? Eriol m'a tout raconté, pour hier…

**-** Ça peut aller. Disons que j'ai connu des jours meilleurs.

**-** Est-ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu, aujourd'hui ?

**-** Non, je suis toute seule à la maison.

**-** Ça te dirait de venir chez moi ? J'en profiterais pour finir ta robe, il ne reste que la touche finale à faire.

Le bal. Je l'avais complètement oublié, celui-là. Et c'était dans deux jours… Je n'étais plus certaine de vouloir y aller. Je n'avais même plus de cavalier, étant donné que Syaoran avait disparu. Syaoran… Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis qu'on l'avait reconnu coupable. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ?

**-** Sakura, tu es là ?

**-** Hein ? Euh, oui, oui. Tu disais ?

**-** Je te demandais si tu voulais venir chez moi.

**- **Ah, oui. Quand est-ce que tu veux que je vienne ?

**-** Dès que tu es prête.

**-** Ok, alors j'arrive.

**-** À tout de suite.

Je raccrochai. Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça, mais au moins, ça me ferait sortir. J'enfilai donc une petite veste et sortis de chez moi. Tomoyo n'habitais pas trop loin, alors je pouvais me rendre chez elle à pied. Une fois arrivée, une domestique me fit entrer et me conduisit dans une immense pièce qui faisait office de salle de couture à mon amie. Lorsqu'elle me vit arriver, elle se jeta sur moi et me tendit la robe.

**-** Va te changer. J'ai fait quelques petites modifications, alors ça devrait aller.

J'allai donc mettre la robe, puis je revins vers mon amie. Elle me regarda avec des yeux remplis d'admiration.

**-** Sakura, tu es tout simplement magnifique. Tu vas en faire craquer plus d'un.

**- **Tu penses ?

**-** J'en suis certaine. Allez, monte sur le tabouret.

Je fis comme elle me disait, et elle fit les dernières retouches. Puis, elle examina son travail d'un œil expert.

**-** Même Eriol n'en reviendra pas. Des plans pour qu'il me trompe avec toi. Il va falloir que j'aille vous espionner pour être sûre qu'il ne tombe pas sous ton charme.

J'éclatai de rire.

**-** Compte sur moi, ça n'arrivera pas.

**-** Et pourquoi ? Ton cœur est déjà pris ?

**-** Par qui voudrais-tu qu'il soit pris ?

**-** Par Syaoran, peut-être bien…

Encore lui. Depuis un certain temps, il occupait toutes mes pensées. Et puis, je devais admettre que lorsque j'avais choisi le modèle de robe que je voulais, j'avais choisi quelque chose qui lui plairait. Je voulais qu'il me trouve jolie. Pourquoi ? Ça, je ne l'avais jamais su.

**-** Je… non, Tomoyo. Tu sais bien que c'est impossible.

**-** Pourquoi ? À cause de cette histoire ?

**-** Oui.

**-** Mais s'il ne s'était rien produit, aurait-il eu une chance ?

**-** Ah, Tomoyo, j'en sais rien ! Arrête de me poser des questions pareilles !

**-** D'accord.

Elle me regarda tristement, puis retourna à sa couture. Ses paroles restèrent néanmoins dans mon esprit. S'il ne s'était rien produit, aurait-il eu une chance ?

**Normal POV**

Le lendemain se passa plutôt bien pour Sakura. Elle ne croisa pas Kanji de la journée, ce qui la soulagea. Après l'école, Syaoran attendait Eriol, anxieux. Lorsqu'il arriva, il s'empressa de lui demander :

**-** Alors ?

Eriol sourit.

**-** Bonne nouvelle ! J'ai parlé à un responsable du bal, et il m'a dit que c'était ok. On a été chanceux, il n'a pas trop posé de questions.

**-** Génial. J'ai hâte de voir la tête des autres.

Eriol redevint sérieux.

**-** Il va falloir être très prudent. Il suffit que tu te fasses voir, et tout le plan tombe à l'eau. Bien sûr, avec l'enregistrement, on va pouvoir te sortir de là, mais ça ne produira pas le même effet.

**-** Je sais. Je vais me faire discret. Au fait, est-ce que tu sais si Sakura a trouvé, euh…

**-** Un nouveau cavalier pour te remplacer ?

**-** Ouais…

**-** Je n'en suis pas certain, mais je ne crois pas. En tout cas, c'est sûr qu'elle n'ira pas avec Kanji.

Syaoran eut un sourire coquin.

**-** J'aurais payé cher pour voir ça. Eriol, toujours si doux, si calme, flanquer un crochet du droit à Kanji.

Embêté, Eriol répondit :

**-** Ouais, bon… N'en fais pas tout un plat. Moi aussi, je peux m'énerver, des fois.

**-** Tu l'as dit à Tomoyo ?

**-** Euh, non. Je lui ai seulement dit que j'ai récupéré Sakura et que je suis parti…

**-** Attends que j'aille lui raconter ça !

**-** Tu n'oserais pas ?

**-** Oh, que si !

**-** Syaoran Li, si tu fais ça, je te jure que tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour embrasser Sakura !

**Syaoran POV**

Le jour J était enfin arrivé. Le bal. Comme tous les garçons, j'avais revêtu un smoking. À la différence que moi, j'étais caché. Le bal se déroulait dans une grande salle, munie de plusieurs portes, qu'on avait laissées ouvertes, permettant d'accéder à une grande terrasse. Tapis dans l'ombre, tout près de l'entrée, j'avais une excellente vue sur tout ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Je m'appuyai contre le mur et soupirai. J'allais devoir prendre mon mal en patience, car Eriol ne mettrait le plan à exécution que lorsqu'il serait certain que tout le monde était arrivé. Je levai mes yeux vers le ciel, qui avait pris une couleur d'encre. Les étoiles scintillaient, lui donnant un air magique. Je me sentis nostalgique en pensant que j'aurais dû venir à cette fête, le cœur léger, au bras de Sakura. Soudain, j'entendis des bruits de pas, et je me retournai. Ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. C'était elle ! Elle était sublime dans sa robe blanche. Le haut était de type bustier, et il était délicatement décoré de motifs de fleurs de cerisiers roses. Le bas, quand à lui, était piqueté de petites perles, roses aussi, formant, dispersées sur la jupe, de petits exemplaires de la même fleur. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée, ni trop, ni trop peu. Elle avait appliqué un peu de gloss sur ses lèvres, et avait mis un trait de crayon blanc sur ses paupières. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard de cette apparition. On aurait dit une déesse, ou un ange. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle passa près de moi que je remarquai qu'elle était avec Eriol. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas me voir, il savait où je me cachais et fit un clin d'œil dans ma direction. Je compris où il voulait en venir. Il avait invité Sakura pour être certain que personne d'autre ne l'accompagne. Je reportai mon regard sur la voûte étoilée, l'image de Sakura toujours présente dans mon esprit.

**Eriol POV**

Je ne cessais de jeter des coups d'œil en direction de l'entrée. Tant que tout le monde n'était pas arrivé, je ne pouvais rien faire. Je vis que Sakura commençait à s'ennuyer, alors je lui demandai :

**-** Tu veux danser ?

**-** D'accord.

Je l'entraînai sur la piste de danse, et alors que je la faisais valser, je repérai Kanji, un peu plus loin. J'eus un sourire carnassier. Parfait. Tout était en place. Après un moment, plus personne n'arriva, et je dis à Sakura :

**-** Tu peux m'attendre deux minutes ? J'ai quelque chose à aller faire.

Elle me regarda, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux, et répondit :

**-** Euh, d'accord.

Je me dirigeai vers le DJ, qui n'était nul autre que le responsable avec qui j'avais parlé la veille, et il me laissa sa place. Je coupai la musique, qui était plutôt forte et assez rythmée. C'était l'idéal pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde. Aussitôt, les conversations cessèrent et les couples arrêtèrent de danser. J'introduisis une cassette dans le lecteur et mis le volume au maximum. Puis j'appuyai sur le bouton « play ». Aussitôt, on entendit une conversation envahir la salle.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais autant de risques. Alors, Li. On fait moins le malin, hein, maintenant ?

**-** …

**-** Le chat t'a mangé la langue ? Ou bien est-ce l'effet d'être traqué par la police et de perdre tes amis qui t'empêche de parler ?

**-** Ta gueule, Kanji.

**- **Tu es très mal placé pour me donner des ordres. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

**-** Savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça.

**-** Fait quoi ?

**-** Tu le sais très bien.

**-** Non, désolé, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

**-** Arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs. Pourquoi as-tu agressé Mika Kaito, et surtout, pourquoi as-tu dit que j'étais coupable ?

**-** Je vais te le dire. Vois-tu, j'en avais assez que tu me surpasses dans tout. Auprès des filles, en sports, en classe. Bref, tu faisais tout mieux que moi. En plus, tu avais quelque chose qui m'intéresse beaucoup.

**-** Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

**-** Mais Sakura, voyons. Pas la peine de se le cacher, je sais très bien ce que tu éprouves pour elle. Et puis, il va sans dire qu'elle est très attirante. J'ai donc décidé de me l'approprier. Non seulement je satisfais mes désirs, mais en la montant contre toi, elle te détruit peu à peu. Ça fait mal, hein ?

**-** Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

**-** Oh, rien pour le moment. Mais ça ne saurait tarder. Je l'ai mise en confiance, et on est très copains elle et moi.

**-** Je te jure que tu vas me le payer.

**-** Tu crois me faire peur avec tes menaces ? Au fait, pour ce qui est de Kaito… J'avoue que c'est bien moi qui l'ai violée. J'en ai même tiré beaucoup de plaisir. En plus, je l'ai, comment dire, convaincue de parler contre toi.

**-** C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. T'es vraiment dégueulasse, Kanji.

**-** Pff, j'en ai rien à foutre de tes insultes. Bon, faut que je te laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec Sakura. Je te rendrai peut-être visite en prison. »

Un grand silence emplit la salle, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kanji. Je souris. Il était vraiment foutu.

**Sakura POV**

Je plaquai une main devant ma bouche. Je n'y croyais pas. Alors c'était Kanji, le coupable. Et Syaoran était innocent ! Je sentis un énorme sentiment de culpabilité m'envahir. Je n'avais pas cru Syaoran alors qu'il me disait la vérité, et je l'avais lâchement laissé tomber. Je l'avais pris pour un traître, mais dans le fond, c'était moi, la traîtresse. Oh mon dieu, Syaoran… Soudain, je vis Kanji, qui était devenu livide, se diriger vers l'entrée de la salle en courant, bousculant tout le monde sur son passage. Le directeur, qui était présent, cria :

**-** Attrapez-le !

Mais c'était trop tard. Le temps que tout le monde ne soit remis de sa surprise, Kanji était presque sorti. Alors qu'il allait atteindre l'entrée, un homme lui bloqua le passage. Mon cœur loupa un battement. Syaoran ! Il eut un sourire narquois.

**-** Alors Kanji. Tu vas quelque part ?

Kanji n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Syaoran lui donna un prodigieux coup de poing dans le ventre, qui le fit se plier en deux. Le directeur accourut et empoigna fermement Kanji par le bras. Il essaya de se débattre, mais deux professeurs vinrent prêter main forte au directeur, et ils emmenèrent le jeune homme, probablement au commissariat. Un silence pesant plana dans la salle. Puis, un garçon, que je reconnus comme un des joueurs de l'équipe de basket, s'avança vers Syaoran et lui serra la main en lui disant :

**-** Content de te revoir, Li.

Ensuite, tout le monde qu'il connaissait vint le voir, et la fête se poursuivit. Quant à moi, je ne pouvais bouger. Je restai là, plantée au beau milieu de la salle, pétrifiée. Puis, je le vis tourner la tête dans ma direction et nos regards se croisèrent. Il me sourit timidement, mais son regard laissait paraître de la tristesse et de l'anxiété. N'y tenant plus, je courus vers lui et me jetai dans ses bras. Je me mis à pleurer et je le sentis me serrer contre lui. Entre deux sanglots, je réussis à articuler :

**-** Pardonne-moi. Je suis tellement désolée… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux…

Il resserra son étreinte et murmura :

**- **Oublie ça. Je suis trop content de te retrouver pour t'en vouloir.

Puis, il me relâcha et Eriol nous rejoint en souriant.

**-** Et ben, mon vieux, c'était un plan d'enfer.

**-** Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de mon coup de poing ?

**-** Il était pas mal, mais le mien était bien mieux.

Les deux amis se sourirent, puis Syaoran demanda :

**-** Ça t'ennuie si je t'emprunte ta cavalière ?

**-** C'est la tienne, alors pas besoin de demander. Mais n'oublie pas ta promesse…

Je le regardai sans comprendre, mais il se contenta de me sourire. Puis, Syaoran me prit par la main et m'entraîna sur la piste de danse. À ce moment, un slow débuta, et il plongea son regard ambré dans le mien. Il mit une main sur ma taille, et de l'autre prit ma main dans la sienne. Puis, nous commençâmes à danser. Il me regardait tendrement, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir sous son regard. Pour la première fois, je me rendis compte qu'il était vraiment beau. Il appuya son front contre le mien et me murmura :

**-** Je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de te dire à quel point tu es belle, ce soir.

La rougeur de mes joues s'accentua. Puis, il me rapprocha de lui, et je n'eus d'autre choix que de passer mes bras autour de son cou, alors qu'il passait les siens autour de ma taille. Je me sentais tellement bien, dans ses bras. Il se mit à chanter doucement les paroles de la chanson au creux de mon oreille et je fermai les yeux, me laissant bercer par sa voix si douce, si envoûtante.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Réponses aux reviews**

**ade : Ben je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait autant plu. Je dois avouer que j'ai eu bien du plaisir à l'écrire.**

**alex00783 : Il y a déjà Eliz sur la liste d'attente pour avoir Kanji, mais s'il est encore vivant, je veux bien te le passer après. Et ne t'en fais pas, la déclaration, c'est dans ce chapitre !**

**Eliz : Désolée Kanji, mais je t'ai vendu à Eliz. Mais bon, quand elle aura fini de te martyriser, et si tu n'es pas encore mort, tu reviendras me voir. T'es plutôt mignon, je vais me faire un plaisir de te consoler lol**

**Jaina : Fallait bien que je mette un peu de romance, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais presque pas fait de petits moments romantiques. J'suis méchante.**

**ciçouille : Oui, Syaoran revient en force, pour le bonheur de tous ses fans (féminins en grande partie, on se demande pourquoi lol)**

**Pami : Tu trouves que je me surpasse ? Merci ;-) Mais oui, ça finit bientôt. En fait, c'est le dernier chapitre.**

**yukigirl : Je me sentais romantique quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, c'est pour ça qu'il y avait de la romance dans l'air. Et oui, malheureusement, c'est la fin.**

**malicia56 : Ouais, c'est le temps de la déclaration. Et en effet, c'est déjà la fin, snif.**

**YongYuanAiNi : Oui oui, il va se déclarer. Pauvre tit chou, tu le stresses, là. lol Et je suis contente de voir que tu aies aimé le chapitre.**

**louvegrise : Oui, c'est le dernier chapitre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais en écrire d'autres. J'aime trop ça, et les reviews que j'ai eues pour cette fic sont tellement positives que je ne peux pas faire autrement. Encore un gros merci pour toutes tes reviews, je crois que tu es ma plus grande fan ;-)**

**SyaoSyao : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le plan diabolique, alors. Et pour la déclaration de Syao, t'as raison, ça ne saurait tarder.**

**Ipikou : J'y avais pas pensé, à ça. Va vraiment falloir qu'Eriol aille se faire pardonner ses péchés. Et comme c'est les vacances, j'ai mis la suite en ligne assez rapidement.**

**MISSGLITTER : T'as entièrement raison, il va enfin se déclarer, le p'tit Syao. Et on est tous bien contents qu'il ait foutu un bon coup de poing à Kanji.**

**Kaoru Kinomiya : J'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire la petite partie romance de ce chapitre. Pis Kanji est hors jeu, ce qui doit te réjouir.**

**marion-moune : Ok, je suis rassurée que ça t'ait plu. Et pour la déclaration, dépêche-toi d'aller lire !**

**juju black : Ouais, bien fait pour Kanji. J'aurais bien voulu être à la place de Syaoran pour lui foutre une raclée, moi.**

**aminteitha : On voudrait tous être à la place de Sakura, je crois. La chanceuse ! Je crois que dans mon prochain fic, je vais la virer et je vais prendre son rôle lol.**

**dragonia : Ben comme t'es pas trop trop patiente, je me suis dépêchée de mettre la suite. Et j'avais pas le choix de couper là, sinon j'aurais rien eu à dire dans ce chapitre.**

**--------N/A On se retrouve en bas de la page pour le mot de la fin.-----------**

**

* * *

**

Release my soul

**Chapitre 18**

**Syaoran POV**

J'étais au paradis. Je m'étais réconcilié avec Sakura, et je dansais un slow avec elle. Doucement, je lui caressai le dos, et je la sentis frémir. Puis, j'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux respirai leur doux parfum. Je n'avais jamais connu un tel bien être. Pourtant, une pensée se fraya un chemin jusqu'à mon esprit et vint gâcher ce moment si merveilleux. « N'oublie pas ta promesse ». À présent, je n'avais plus le choix d'avouer à Sakura que je l'aimais. Bien sûr, je n'étais sans doute pas obligé de tout lui déballer ce soir, mais l'ambiance était plutôt romantique. Enfin, j'avais surtout peur de ne plus avoir le courage de lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle si je ne le faisais pas ce soir. Comme toute bonne chose a une fin, le slow se termina et je me détachai de Sakura à regret. Je la regardai dans les yeux, et encore une fois, je ne pus que constater à quel point elle était belle dans sa robe. Soudain, je remarquai qu'elle avait les joues rouges.

**-** Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es toute rouge.

Elle secoua vivement la tête.

**-** Ce… ce n'est rien.

**-** Tu veux aller prendre l'air sur la terrasse ? Ça te ferait du bien.

**-** D'accord.

J'hésitai un instant, puis je la pris par la main et l'entraînai vers une des nombreuses portes qui donnaient sur la terrasse. Une fois dehors, elle s'accouda à la rambarde, et je fis de même. Nous restâmes un moment silencieux, à fixer le ciel de cette nuit, qui j'en étais sûr, allait rester à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Peu importe quelle serait sa réaction face à ma déclaration, je me souviendrais toujours des quelques minutes que durèrent le slow. Après un moment, je la vis frissonner. Je retirai la veste de mon smoking et la posai sur ses épaules. Elle me regarda et me sourit légèrement en murmurant un « merci ». Un nouveau silence s'installa, et je soupirai légèrement. Il fallait y aller. Je cherchai les mots que j'emploierais, mais mon cerveau semblait ailleurs. Vive l'improvisation. Je me tournai vers celle que j'aimais et dis :

**-** Sakura ?

Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

**-** Oui ?

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade, et pendant un instant, je me dis qu'on devait bien l'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançai.

**-** Voilà, il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise. C'est très important…

Elle me jeta un regard interrogateur, mais me laissa poursuivre.

**-** Tu vois, je… je sais qu'au début, ça n'a pas très bien marché entre nous. J'étais froid et méchant avec toi, sans raison valable. Puis j'ai appris à te connaître, et je me suis rendu compte que tu étais quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Mais récemment, les choses ont changé, et je me suis aperçu que j'éprouvais des sentiments très forts pour toi. Des sentiments plus forts que de l'amitié. Sakura… je t'aime.

C'était dit. Je la regardai dans les yeux, guettant sa réaction.

**Sakura POV**

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait ! Mes pensées étaient confuses, et mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Je ne pus supporter son regard, et je baissai les yeux vers le sol. Les mots me manquèrent et je me sentis flancher. Je murmurai :

**-** Je suis désolée.

Puis je partis en courant. Je bousculai tout le monde et courus vers la sortie. Je crus entendre la voix d'Eriol qui me disait d'attendre, mais je l'ignorai. Je sortis dehors, tout en continuant à courir. Je ne savais pas où aller, mais je m'en fichais. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Sans que je puisse les en empêcher, je sentis les larmes couler doucement sur mes joues. Pourquoi est-ce que je pleurais ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Mon esprit était complètement embrumé, et je n'étais même plus consciente de ce qui m'entourait. Je ne revins à la réalité que lorsque j'entendis le bruit d'un klaxon. Je me jetai sur le côté et il s'en fallu de peu pour que je ne me fasse renverser par une voiture. Je me relevai lentement, et je me rendis compte que j'étais tout près de chez Tomoyo. Voilà ce qu'il me fallait. Une amie à qui me confier. J'appuyai sur l'interphone et m'annonçai. Quelques instants plus tard, les portes de la grille s'ouvrirent pour me laisser passer. Ce fut Tomoyo qui vint m'ouvrir. Elle s'exclama :

**-** Sakura ? Tu ne devrais pas être au bal ?

Elle se tu lorsqu'elle vit mes larmes.

**-** Sakura, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Viens dans ma chambre.

Je ne sais pas comment je réussis à me rendre à sa chambre, mais je me retrouvai assise sur son lit, à pleurer à chaudes larmes dans ses bras. Elle me murmura quelques mots pour m'apaiser et je me calmai un peu. Lorsque j'arrêtai de pleurer, elle me demanda doucement :

**-** Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

**-** E… Eriol a fait jouer une cassette, sur laquelle on pouvait entendre une conversation entre Kanji et Syaoran. Kanji a avoué que c'était lui qui avait agressé Mika Kaito, et du coup, Syaoran a été innocenté. On… on a dansé ensemble, puis il m'a emmené sur la terrasse.

**-** Je suppose que c'est sa veste que tu as sur le dos.

Je me rendis compte qu'en effet, je portais encore la veste de Syaoran.

**-** Ou… oui. Mais ensuite, il m'a dit… il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi !

Tomoyo n'eut pas vraiment l'air surprise. Elle me caressa doucement les cheveux et murmura :

**-** Et c'est sa déclaration qui te met dans cet état.

Je hochai la tête.

**-** Tomoyo, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

**-** Tout d'abord, quels sont tes sentiments pour lui ?

**-** Je… je ne sais plus. Je pensais qu'on était seulement amis…

**-** Pense à tous les moments que vous avez passés ensemble, et à ce que tu ressens quand tu es près de lui.

Je fermai les yeux et tentai de me souvenir. Je revis le jour où Syaoran avait fait une sorte de crise. J'avais dû appeler une ambulance, et je m'étais tellement inquiété pour lui. Puis, je me souvins du jour où il m'avait consolée, parce qu'Eriol m'avait repoussée. Il avait été si doux, et si attentionné. Ensuite, je me rappelai de la soirée que nous avions passée ensemble. Je m'étais vraiment bien amusée, et il m'avait embrassée. Je rougis rien qu'en y repensant. Ce baiser m'avait toute chamboulée, et j'avais même été déçue qu'il me dise que ce n'était que pour un pari. Et encore, quand j'avais avoué devant Tomoyo que je le trouvais séduisant, attentionné, romantique, parfait et désirable. Plus récent encore, je me rappelai du slow que nous avions dansé à peine une demi-heure plus tôt. Je m'étais sentie tellement bien dans ses bras. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et regardai Tomoyo qui me souriait.

**-** Alors ?

**-** Je… je pense que… Tomoyo, comment est-ce qu'on se sent quand on est amoureux de quelqu'un ?

**-** Et bien… ça varie selon les gens, mais en général, on n'arrête pas de penser à cette personne, on rougit et on se sent heureux quand on la voit, on se sent triste dès qu'elle n'est pas là et on s'inquiète beaucoup pour elle. Aussi, on se sent bien quand on est avec elle, et on voudrait que le temps s'arrête.

Ses paroles ne firent que confirmer mes doutes. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte.

**-** Sakura ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

**-** Le trouver.

**-** Attends, il est tard. Reste ici pour la nuit, et tu iras le voir demain.

**-** D'accord.

**Eriol POV**

En voyant Sakura partir en courant, je crus comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Je me dirigeai vers la terrasse où je vis mon meilleur ami accoudé à la balustrade, le regard dans le vide. Je me plaçai à côté de lui et lui demandai :

**-** Tu lui as dit, hein ?

**-** Ouais.

**-** Qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ?

**-** Rien. Elle est partie en courant.

Je soupirai.

**-** Je suis désolé, Syao. C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire promettre ça. C'était une idée stupide.

Syaoran tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit tristement.

**-** Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, il aurait bien fallu que je le lui dise un jour ou l'autre.

Un silence s'installa, bientôt rompu par mon ami.

**-** Ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est qu'elle m'en veuille et que ça laisse un froid entre nous. Je viens à peine de la retrouver, et voilà que je la perds à nouveau. Bon sang, je ne serai plus capable de la regarder en face, après ça.

Je mis une main sur l'épaule de mon ami.

**-** Je suis prêt à te servir de punching ball pour me faire pardonner.

Syaoran eut un léger sourire.

**-** Après ce que tu as fait à Kanji, j'aurais bien trop pur de me faire mettre une raclée. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il avait un œil au beurre noir, ce soir.

Je ris.

**-** C'est possible, en effet.

**Normal POV**

Le lendemain, lorsque les cours débutèrent, Sakura fut surprise de ne pas voir Syaoran. À la récréation, elle alla voir Eriol, qui lisait sous un arbre.

**-** Eriol ?

L'Anglais leva la tête et lui sourit.

**- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sakura ?

**-** Tu sais où est Syaoran ?

**-** Oui, il est resté chez moi, ce matin. Il m'a dit qu'il allait sécher les cours pour la journée.

**-** Chez toi ?

**-** Oui, c'est moi qui l'hébergeais le temps qu'on trouve des preuves pour l'innocenter.

**- **C'est donc là qu'il se cachait.

Eriol sourit.

**-** Et oui. Mais il m'a dit qu'il profiterait de la journée pour ré emménager chez lui. Au fait, j'ai entendu dire que Mika Kaito avait confirmé qu'elle s'était faite violer par Kanji et qu'il l'avait menacée pour qu'elle parle contre Syaoran. Tout est réglé. Il ne manque plus que le procès de Kanji, mais les preuves sont suffisantes pour qu'il fasse de la prison pendant un bon bout de temps.

**-** Alors tout est bien qui finit bien.

**-** Oui. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais voir Syaoran ?

Sakura rougit.

**-** Euh… je… en fait, je voulais lui redonner sa veste.

Eriol eut un sourire coquin.

**-** C'est très vilain de mentir, tu sais ? Mais si tu ne veux pas me dire les vraies raisons, je respecte ça.

**-** On ne peut rien te cacher, hein ?

**-** Et non.

**Syaoran POV**

Je me laissai tomber sur le divan en soupirant. J'étais de retour chez moi. J'avais passé une bonne partie de la journée à ramener toutes mes affaires dans mon appartement, et j'avais passé l'autre partie à faire du ménage. C'est fou ce que la poussière s'accumule vite. Je n'étais parti que quelques jours, et il y en avait partout. Mais bon, c'était toujours mieux que d'aller au lycée. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers l'horloge de la cuisine. Il était cinq heures moins quart. À cette heure, les cours étaient terminés. En fait, si je n'avais pas mis les pieds au lycée, c'était surtout pour ne pas avoir à croiser Sakura. Je n'aurais pas été capable de soutenir son regard. Je fus tiré de mes pensées par un léger « toc toc toc » contre ma porte. Je me levai et allai ouvrir. J'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux couleur miel coupés courts me sauta dessus, nous faisant tomber par terre par la même occasion.

**-** Sa… Sakura ?

Couchée sur moi, elle approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et murmura :

**-** Je t'aime.

Avant même que j'aie eu le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de me dire, je sentis ses lèvres se presser contre les miennes. Encore sous le choc, je réussis tout de même à fermer les yeux et je répondis à son baiser, tout en passant mes bras derrière son dos.

**Sakura POV**

Je me détachai doucement de lui et le regardai dans les yeux. Je pus y lire de la tendresse, mais surtout tout l'amour qu'il me portait. Il attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux et se mit à jouer avec. Puis, pour la première fois, il me fit un vrai sourire, sans aucune trace de tristesse dans les yeux. Je lui souris à mon tour et murmurai :

**-** J'ai tenu ma promesse.

Il me jeta un regard interrogateur :

**-** Hein ?

**-** Je m'étais promis que je serais celle qui réussirait à te faire sourire pour vrai, qui te libérerait de ton passé. Celle qui libérerait ton âme.

Il me sourit tendrement et murmura :

**-** Release my soul. Tu es la seule qui puisse le faire, et j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime, Sakura.

**- **Aishiteru, Syaoran.

**The end**

_

* * *

Et oui, déjà la fin. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en suis déjà là. Alors j'en profite pour dire un énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic et qui m'ont encouragée et supportée tout au long des chapitres. C'est grâce à vous si j'ai eu le courage de la continuer, et je vous remercie du fond du cœur._

_Aussi, pour ceux qui en voudraient encore, j'ai quelques fics en projet, que je conserve précieusement dans ma tête, dont une que je publierai sans soute bientôt. Le premier chapitre est écrit, mais il me manque encore le titre. C'est bête, mais je trouve que c'est la partie la plus difficile à trouver lol. Alors je vous laisse et je vous dis à bientôt. Et encore merci !_

_Sheinah_


End file.
